The Call
by LetsAimPastTheSky1
Summary: I believe we all have a call. Something to do, somewhere to be, something to change. But some calls are intertwined. Some accomplishments are meant to be together. And some negative phenomenon have underlying positive purposes.
1. After the Attack

"Agent Alexandra, what's the status on the Purple Dragons' relationship?" The voice that fills my earpiece is urgent, somehow louder than any of the other voices that have spoken to me. Agent Serena always manages to do that. She has a voice written with urgency and authority, unlike any I've ever heard.

I search through the stacks of papers on my desk, looking for the update. My hands pause when I remember that it's on the computer. I scroll through the files.

"Nothing has changed." I zoom in on one of the images. "It seems like they're still rivals. We've done some further research on the Dark Angels though."

Serena doesn't respond. I assume she's listening and proceed.

"We've discovered that their hatred towards Oroku Saki isn't real. They've been displaying a poor relationship towards him in order to gain his respect so that he'll join their side to make their group larger." It used to pain me to say his name. But time can do a lot to a person, and it's now become second nature.

"I see. I suppose this information could be an advantage, as long as we can stop them from coming together."

"I'm not sure. Wouldn't it be easier for everyone if we just waited for them to become allies? Once that happens, we could just take them down together. We wouldn't have to search for both of them individually." I force back a yawn, which if released could be interpreted as disrespect.

"It could," Serena starts. "but I think that that way they would have more power, working together. We would be outnumbered, by far."

I sigh, shaking my head to myself. "Right."

The hours go by hectically slow; so much going on that it seems to drag on. By the time it's 8 o'clock, I'm drained and ready to get out.

I exit the Headquarters, then walk towards the subway station to wait for the subway to arrive.

As I stand there waiting, I notice a few people staring at me. Working with an undercover organization where practically all we do all day is watch the daily lives of New York City's gangs, I've discovered the difference between certain gangs in disguise. It all depends on how they approach you.

Purple Dragons stand nearby and call you out. They tend to throw some curse words at you and jump out right when I think you might try to get away. They are by no means discreet, and they are sure to let you know that they own the streets. If it's the Foot, they stay hidden in the shadows. Then, when they know that you won't expect it, they attack.

The Dark Angels are the most deadly. And they make sure that you know that. Even the strongest gangs are afraid of them. When they sneak up on you, they linger from a distance, but close enough to let you know that there's someone watching. It sends a shiver down your spine, but you never move. Because they can always find you. They're like Komodo dragons: they'll bite you once, and no matter how far you run, they'll hunt you down until they finish you off.

Standing there in the subway, I know that I'm out of luck. They're Dark Angels.

I survey the area, trying to be as nonchalant as I possibly can. I notice a flight of stairs a few yards beside me, and take a mental note of it. Of course, they're more likely to catch up with me immediately if I take that route, it's a comfort to know that they're there at least.

Again, I glance down the empty tracks of the station. There has to be a trolley coming somewhere. I can feel their stares drilling into my back. My hands slide to lightly touch the handles of my katana blades, and I try and do this as discreetly as possible. The worst thing you could do around a Dark Angel is let them know that you know that they are there.

I feel my shoulders tense when I notice one lingering closer. As I realize I've never actually been in a situation like this, I begin to panic. I've faced Foot ninjas or Purple Dragons a few times, but never been face-to-face with the dark angels. All my thoughts cease when I become aware of the absolute silence in the station. There's _never_ silence here. But this isn't just any silence; it's the loudest silence I have ever heard.

It reminds me a bit of a Japanese horror story I had heard my father telling my mother when I was young. I had been eavesdropping one night because I wanted to know what grown-ups talked about. I had almost dozed off, until I heard them begin talking about scary stories, which at age 7, I hadn't heard much of.

There are bits and pieces of the story I don't remember, because I was so young when I'd heard it, but I got the main idea down. There were two boys who were good friends. They enjoyed looking into history from Japan, which was where they lived, and also loved horror stories. There was this one horror story about a suspension bridge nearby. There were many stories of people committing suicide by jumping off the bridge.

One day, one of the boys decided to climb to the bridge. It was incredibly beautiful. He wanted to tell his friend, but when he took out his cell phone, he realized that there was no connection.

As if it was just his luck, there was a phone booth on the tower. He stepped inside and called his friend, telling him where he was. His friend asked whose phone he was calling from, and the boy responded with, "There's this phone booth on the tower. I'm calling from that line. Hey, sorry, I gotta go. There's a line of people outside waiting to use the phone."

But before he could do so, his friend-panicked and suddenly very shaken-told him not to hang up. He told him that he would be there soon and made him promise that he wouldn't move a muscle.

As the boy stood in the booth, holding the phone to his ear as if he was still talking to his friend, he could feel and see the unblinking stares of the people outside of the booth. They were waiting, frozen. When his friend finally got up to the bridge, he found the boy and helped him out of the phone booth. There was no phone booth - and if his friend had moved one more inch, he would have stepped off the bridge and fallen to his death.

The ending always sent shivers up my spine. But what always scared me was the way he worded the people outside the booth: "...unblinking...waiting...unmoving..." Right now in this moment, I feel a pang of fright as I notice that this gang reminds me of the unblinking souls who tragically fell off the tower.

A hand slithers onto my shoulder. I jump in shock, but I'm too frightened to turn around and see who it is.

"Who do you work for?" A female voice hisses, quiet and menacing.

I automatically know that it's one out of two of the leaders of the gang. Melinda Crespo. I hold my breath and don't answer. Dark Angels are frightening that way-they're like serpents or snakes. They creep up on you quietly, and then they strike. And their bite is more venomous than any poisonous creature.

I want to squeeze my eyes shut, but I'm too afraid to even do that. So I just stand there, frozen.

"Answer me, girl. Or there will be consequences," she whispers. Her grip tightens around my shoulder and she digs her fingernails into my skin.

Because I've never been in a situation like this, I don't know if I should attack or not. I've never had to fight against someone as strong and sly as the leader of the Dark Angels. I mentally take note that many members are casually lingering nearby, waiting for me to make a run for it.

I finally look over at her, and I open my mouth as if I'm going to say something. I then decide that I don't know what to say. But it would be unwise to shut it again. What can I say though? What would be _safe_ to say?

Melinda is tall and thin. She looks like she's quick. Her black eyebrows almost give her a soft impression. But her eyes give her identity away: they are small and sharp and almost a black color. I swallow and wonder what they're going to do. _Where_ is the subway?

"Not answering I see," she observes smoothly. "Sullivan. Take care of this."

I swallow once more, in pure fright. I've heard about them both. Neither give more mercy than the other, but they attack differently. I've discovered that Melinda is the more controlling out of the two, and even intimidates Sullivan. Sullivan-tall, buff and angry-is the killer of the two. Sullivan is dangerous and Melinda is poisonous. They work together very well.

"I see you aren't approaching her question." His deep voice seems to make the ground tremble in fear, just like I am.

I try backing away, but I stop when I hear the sound of the gang members around taking out their weapons. I inwardly sigh in relief when I notice that the majority of them only have one katana, whereas, I have two. But I know that they have far more experience than I do.

Sullivan jumps out to punch me, but I dodge and spin quickly. I want to take out my blades, but I don't. I have never had a battle with the Dark Angels and my katanas are very important to me. For now, I dodge, punch and use my physical abilities.

I hear a few of the members come up from behind me. I knock them both to the ground with each of my fists, and turn to look at them. They look young, like they had just joined the gang. I silently chuckle and fight the urge to mutter some sarcastic remark. I'm then caught off guard and knocked to the ground by Melinda. I wheeze in pain and remember a repeated piece of advice from Makai, my sensei: _"Never let the minor enemies distract you...because they are never half as poisonous as the ones who are silently plotting your demise."_

I feel Sullivan's fist connect with my face, then he kicks me back in the stomach. My head hits the ground with a hard thud. My vision begins to blur, but I still manage to weakly get myself to my feet, which catches them off-guard. But the second I land on my feet, I'm grabbed by Sullivan and sooner than I can process what is happening, Melinda's swords are at my throat.

"Who are you working for?" she repeats, slowly sounding out each syllable.

"I can't answer you that well with your weapons to my neck," I manage to mumble.

She doesn't loosen her weapons. "You seem to be able to respond fine. Now answer."

I'm not about to answer-but I'm on my death bed right now. Maybe I can make something up? No. They'll find out too quickly and track me down.

"Hey, don't you know that it isn't proper to threaten pretty ladies?" An energetic voice calls.

The energy in the voice instantly lightens the consistently dark mood in the station. Melinda and I both look over and her eyes widen-as do mine-when we see four giant mutant creatures. Each wears a bandanna with color around their eyes.

"Let the girl go, Karai-" A strong, bold voice begins, coming from the turtle in the blue bandana. But he stops talking as Melinda's eyes shoot daggers at him.

"Whoa, dude," the one in the orange mutters. He's the one who had spoken first. "Leo, that is _not_ Karai!"

The Dark Angels get in positions faced towards the mutants.

"And that is _not_ the Foot! Who are these guys? I thought we knew every gang out there!"

As if remembering again that I'm there and just now realizing that her time is now about to be interrupted, Melinda continues her death hold on me.

"Who do you work for? I will not hesitate to kill you. It will be easy - like breaking a twig."

"It won't be that easy," I say, kicking my legs up so that Melinda is thrown back.

"I see you've had lessons," Melinda observes after I have dodged her multiple times and struck her with my katanas. "It's quite the shame that those lessons will soon be put in your grave with you."

I'm taken off my feet after a few minutes of dodging as much as I can. My katanas go flying into the air and I cry out.

I shout, as I'm shoved down by someone's foot.

The last thing I hear is the clash of my katanas falling against the ground as I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Pain rides all throughout my body. My eyelids are heavy and refuse to open. I brush off my inability to see, and set out to observe. First of all, I know I'm not at home. I have now become familiar with the smell of candles or scented spray, but not too much of it. I play back the fight multiple times in my head. I am finally able to open my eyes.

I'm sensitive to the light, even though it's been dimmed quite a bit. After a few minutes of letting my eyes adjust, I'm able to look around. I noticed that it's a neat, organized room with many scented candles lying on top of drawers. I'm laying in the bed with a warm blanket and I have an ice pack on my head, which is now almost warm. That gives me the impression that I have been out for a while. I try to remember the date...December 18th, Friday.

Through process of elimination, I have two ideas on whose home I'm at. One could be a random passerby who had found me lying there, unconscious. My other idea is that I'm in the home of those mutants who saved me. And secretly, I hope it to be the second option. They're intriguing.

I'm struggling with whether or not I should get up and find someone. The bed is getting a bit too warm for my liking, but I worry about my injuries. I try sitting up, and groan in pain. Almost instantly, two of the mutants pop into the room: one of them with a blue bandana and the other with the purple.

"Where is your pain?" The one with the purple asks. He glances over at the one in the blue, who looks just as concerned. "Leo, can you go get my tools?"

The turtle in blue-unofficially announced as Leo-nods and leaves the room.

"Well," I try to say, but I croak it more than speak it. I try to clear my throat, but it still feels like there's something blocking it. "Sorry..."

The one in the purple chuckles. "No need to apologize. Would you like a glass of water?" He offers, and I smile and nod. He reminds me of a young doctor, the kind that cares and is concerned, but not all strict like, "You there! Take this medicine, or you will die!"

As if reading my mind, Leo walks in with the tools and a glass of water. He hands it to me.

"Thought you may be thirsty," he says, and I smile, gulping down the entire glass of water.

"Thank you," I say.

I turn back to purple. "It's just...pain. My head, my back, my stomach. My neck kind of feels sore too."

Leo reaches out and gently touches my neck. His fingers are surprisingly cold but it feels good on my skin. "There are bits of blood here but it's dried," he says.

"I was also punched in the face at first but not too hard. Not enough to break a nose or anything," I add.

Purple nods. "You shouldn't have any broken bones, but just to be on the safe side, we should check. By the way, I'm Donnie. Consider me as your doctor for the day."

"Leonardo. Call me Leo," says the one in the blue.

I smile at them. I know giving my identity is risky, but these two deserve that much.

"My name is Alexandra. Call me Alex or Lexi or whatever," I respond, smiling the best I can given the circumstances.

Donnie signs slightly. He rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, well, I'm going to have to ask you to sit up a bit. Tell me if you feel any pain."

I slowly lift myself up. Fortunately, I don't feel any pain like I had when I had lifted myself.

"No back pain?" Donnie asks, and I shake my head. "Good. The most critical place you could've been injured is the back so it's good you weren't as injured as you thought."

There's suddenly a growing pain in my head. "Ah...ahh...head...headache...really bad..."

"What does it feel like?" Donnie asks, and I have the urge to shout, "It feels like a headache, idiot!" But they're helping me so I don't.

"It's like a migraine only it's throbbing. So it's like a heartbeat...I can almost hear it. It's like my head is being compressed," I try to explain, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I know how those feel. It will go away eventually, but they don't go away through medicine. You'll need more water and another cool ice pack; I'll go get that," Donnie says, standing up and leaving.

"Crap..." I mutter. "I lost my katanas..."

"I found them and brought them back here. Don't worry, they're safe," Leo says.

"Leo, thank you so much...you don't know how important they are to me," I say with much gratitude. Because of the pain, I probably don't sound to genuine, but he smiles anyway.

Donnie walks back in with a large cup of ice cold water and another frozen ice pack.

"How long have I been out for? What time is it?" I ask, as Donnie places the ice pack onto my head. Pain throbs but it eventually numbs as the coolness sinks into my head.

"It's about midnight. You haven't been out for too long. You were knocked out at like nine."

I groan. "My mom is going to freak out..."

"That reminds me...did you _know_ those ninjas that attacked you?" Leo asks.

I sigh. "It's a long story. If you would still like to listen to it after I take a nap to get rid of the headache, then I will tell you."

"Get some rest," Donnie tells me. They depart from the room. Even with the headache, I don't have to be told twice.

* * *

LEO'S POV:

Donnie and I exit my room. We had decided to put her in there because it was the cleanest out of the rest of my brothers' rooms. We head into the front room and Mikey jumps up from playing his video game.

"Is she awake?" he asks, eager.

"Calm down, Mikey...we just sent her back to sleep. She has a splitting headache but no back injuries, which is good," Donnie explains, and I take a seat on the couch next to Mikey. Raph lies in the chair, groaning.

"That was the hardest fight of my life. Who _were_ those guys?" he says, yawning and stretching in the chair.

"She seems to know who they are. By the way guys, her name is Alexandra," I say.

Mikey grins, leaning back in his chair. "Does anyone else think that she's hot besides me?"

"Mikey..."

"Sorry, Leo," he apologizes, but he's grinning.

"Well, we'll figure out what else she knows or who she is when she wakes up," I say. "I'm just worried that her family is wondering where she is."

"Am I seriously the only one who thinks this girl is a total babe? Ya think she'll go out with one of us?" Mikey asks.

Raph chucks a pillow at our youngest brother.

"Yes, ya are. And no, she won't," Raph mutters, covering his eyes. "Ugh, am _I_ the only one who is absolutely _exhausted_?"

"No," I agree. "You aren't. That was a really tough fight. And we don't even know who they are. They weren't the Foot and that wasn't Karai."

"You guys wanna know what I think is funny?" Miley asks.

"No," Raph growls.

"I thought it was funny," Mikey starts, ignoring Raph's input. "how Leo automatically thought it was Karai and that the guys were the Foot."

A silence fills the room.

"How is that funny?" I ask wearily.

Miley frowns. "You guys never support me in anything I say."

Raph snorts. "Shut up, knucklehead - I'm tryin' ta sleep."

There's finally a silence as Raph lies there, Mike turns his video games on silent (after I force him to) and Don leaves to work in his lab. I head over to my room to meditate. When I remember that Lexi is in there, I head to the dojo instead. I take a seat on the mat and begin meditation.

* * *

LEXI'S POV

I wake up again to only a faint memory of ever having a headache. But I _do_ remember Donnie and Leo. I look down and notice that I'm still in the bed I was in before. I take a look at the ice pack, which isn't frozen anymore, but is still very cold. My thoughts turn to my cell phone, which is in my pocket. Do I dare check my notifications?

When I take it out, I see that mom has called me 58 times, the most recent being five minutes ago. I know I should call her back. Everything in me is screaming at me to call her back, but for some reason, that isn't my next move.

When I walk out of the room, I glance down the hallway and try to find Donnie's room. He _is_ the doctor-turtle after all. I summarize that they are turtles, seeing the shells on their backs.

"Hey, Don," I say, knocking on his door.

He looks up when he hears my voice and stands up as soon as he sees me. "Lexi! How are you?"

"The pain is mostly gone," I say. "I'm still slightly sore, but not too bad."

"That's honestly a miracle! But I'm really glad to hear that."

"I'm hungry. What time is it?" I ask.

He looks at his watch. "It's almost three in the morning..." he begins, putting down what he was working on and starting out of his room. "We'll get you something to eat. Follow me."

He leads me into the front room where there's a small kitchen table. I take a seat and notice Leo sitting on the couch along with the orange banded turtle. The red one is passed out on the couch. I chuckle at the sight.

Leo hears me and stands up. "Hey, you're awake. Is your headache gone?"

I nod, and Donnie hands me a slice of leftover pizza.

Leo glances over at the red turtle. "Uh, by the way, the guy on the couch is Raph. And this is-"

"Michelangelo, at your service, m'lady. Call me Mikey!" The turtle in the orange bandana cuts Leo off, popping up right in front of my face, grinning a cheesy smile.

I can't help but laugh. "Nice to meet you, Shakespeare. I'm Lexi."

My eyes trail to a dimly lit doorway when I hear the faint sound of a cane coming through. A large rat comes into sight, walking on two legs. Can things get any more odd?

"Hello, I'm Alexandra." Although I've never seen an oversized rat before, and it catches me off guard, I think I would be a lot more concerned if I hadn't met the turtles first.

He smiles. "We are pleased to have you, Alexandra. I am Splinter. I see you have met my sons."

I nod. "They saved my life. I'm very grateful they happened to be there." I take a seat on the couch. "So...um...not sure if this is rude or not to ask but...how did...you guys...happen?"

Splinter explains the story of how he was turned into a rat due to some green ooze, and the turtles became mutants due to the same ooze. After hearing their story, I only figure it's fair to tell them mine. It's a story I've only ever had to tell twice. The first time was at the Headquarters, and my mom was the one who told most of it there, and the second time was to my best friend Mallory. However, since it isn't exactly my favorite bedtime story to tell, I try to make it brief.

"It was my 11th birthday. I had grown up with my mom, dad, my younger sister Rosalie, and my younger brother Benjamin. We were at home, celebrating my birthday as a family. It was night, and we were all about to go to bed, and my dad made an announcement. He said he needed to go on a business trip but that he would be back. He gave us each hugs and and left."

"After a month of hearing no signs from him, we found out that he had become a villain in New York. We lived in California at the time. Immediately, Mom had me begin taking training and self-defense lessons. She knew that they would track him back to us and hurt us somehow. My sensei's name is Makai. He's wonderful. I took lessons with self-defense up until I was fifteen - we haven't had time for it anymore. Makai still teaches me and gives me advice."

"We moved here to New York when I was thirteen. After we had found out about Dad's new ways, Mom had us join an organization called the Headquarters of Undercover Activity. That's where I was coming from when I was attacked by the Dark Angels."

"Who are the Dark Angels?" Mikey asks.

"I'm getting there. So at the headquarters, we look around for suspicious activity with all the gangs and ninjas here. We didn't know about you guys though. You hid yourselves pretty well - I thought we knew every gang out there. Of course, all gangs are suspicious. Back to Mike's question: we have been doing our study on the Dark Angels, a very poisonous going out here."

"They have two head leaders: Melinda and Sullivan. You had the pleasure of meeting both of them today."

"What do you have to do to join the gang?" Leo asks.

They all look very into this conversation. Even Raph is leaning forward in anticipation.

"To get into the gang, you need to do a dark deed..." I cringe.

"How dark?"

"Very dark. Like murdering someone. It's terrible...sometimes, if you want to get on a higher rank in the gang, they kill their own mother..." I whisper. I could never imagine Benj murdering Mom to get into a gang.

"And they _do_ it?"

I nod.

No one says anything for a bit. Suddenly, Mikay shakes his head and raises his eye ridges. "You have some pretty sick moves."

"Alexandra, if you don't mind us asking...who is your father?" Leo asks quietly.

I bite my lip. "His name used to be Jaxon King. He now goes by Oroku Saki-the Shredder," I say quickly. "I try not to feel bad about it but it's hard...you know?" I know for a fact that they have no idea; they don't understand. Still, they nod as if they do, but they all look kind of out of it in one way or another.

I sigh and look around. "I need to get home. I just don't know what I'll say to my mom."

"Tell her," Splinter says. "She is your mother and I sense that she is a strong woman. She will not speak of us to the outside world."

"Thank you, Splinter," I say, standing up.

"I'll walk you home!" Mikey explains, jumping up. But Master Splinter is already shaking his head.

"I can take you," Leo offers. Mikey crosses his arms and pouts.

"Why does Leo get to drop her off? I want a 'thank you for taking me home' kiss on the cheek too..." Mikey mumbles and Leo flushes a bit, scratches the back of his neck.

While we are walking through the sewers, Leo speaks.

"Sorry about Mikey. He can be obnoxious sometimes. Especially around a pretty girl like you," Leo begins but then shuts his mouth.

"It's alright; I have an obnoxious brother too," I say, smiling. Deciding I'm comfortable enough around Leo to joke, I turn to him and ask, "So you think I'm pretty?"

I hear him sigh, but through the dim light, I see his lips twitch into a smile.

"You are, yes," he replies.

"Aw, I'll keep that in my book of compliments I don't get very often," I say, but Leo stops and turns to me with a serious expression.

"No one has ever called your pretty before?"

"I mean, it isn't a daily occurrence. I mean, my mom calls me pretty but I think that's what moms are supposed to say."

"Haven't you had a boyfriend call you pretty?" he asks but then his eyes widen. "Sorry...I shouldn't ask such personal questions."

"No, it's alright, Leo."

"Are you sure? Mikey asked a lot of them so if you don't want to answer..."

"It's okay," I say. "Yes, I had a boyfriend before, and yes he called me pretty. But I don't think he meant it. After like a few months after we began dating, I found out that he was a member of the Purple Dragons. I think he was just trying to collect information about if we knew anything about them."

"Wow...did you confront him?"

"I couldn't. He would ask how I knew. I ended up just breaking up with him."

We reach the sewer lid. Leo climbs and pushes the lid out, then helps me out into the dark night, where part of the city is asleep, but the majority is buzzing with life. I don't know how anyone could manage to sleep through that. We walk through the shadows.

"But if he really loved you-"

"He didn't," I cut in.

"Oh..." Is all Leo can say.

There is a silence for a few moments as we walk. Once we get to the fire escape, I turn to him.

"He didn't really love me. And I knew that. I still chose to date him because he was nice and I liked him. He was just doing his job at seeing what he can get out of me about what I knew."

"But didn't that hurt you?"

"Well yeah...of course it hurt. I felt used." I paused. "I _was_ used. But I was like fifteen. It was really dumb. I was young."

"It's not that young. It's only a few years less than you are now."

"I know but..." I struggle to search for more words. "A lot can happen in a few years." I don't know what else to say.

When we reach my apartment, I then to Leo. "Leo, if this isn't too much to ask, can you come in for a few minutes? You can hide; I need to explain to my mom about you guys and she will probably ask for proof or something. Answer all her questions truthfully and honestly because she can tell if you're lying."

Leo agrees and right as he slips into a hiding spot behind my dresser, Mom bursts through the door.

"Alexandra Rachelle King! Where have you been? Do you know how many times I have called and texted you?" Even though she's yelling, she takes me into her arms.

"Called the police...the hospital...the zoo...failed to track my phone down..." I list, and she pulls away.

She puts her hands on her hips. "You'd better have a good explanation for this."

"I do. I was attacked by the Dark Angels."

She gasps and grabs my arms, looking around me, probably searching for injuries. "Oh my gosh, are you hurt? What damage did they do to you? How did you get out alive?"

I smile. "I'm fine. I was actually helped by some ninjas. We've never seen them before because they hide too well. They have to hide, or the world would be afraid of them. They are the good guys: they saved my life, fought off the dark angels, and brought me to their place. They gave me some water to take away a very terrible headache that I had."

"Did you thank them?"

"As much as I could."

"Good. Now who are they? What's their group's name?"

"Mom...they're different. I want you to promise me that you'll get to know them before actually assuming they're monsters. They saved my life."

"Sweetie, if they saved your life, they're already friends."

I tell her the story that Splinter told me, as best as I could remember. When I finish, she sits on my bed.

"I understand now why we haven't seen any trace of them yet. If they live in the sewer, we don't look in the sewers for any activity," she says, finally looking up. "I assume they don't want anyone knowing where they live?"

"Right. For now, I'd like to introduce you to one of the turtles who helped me. He didn't check my injuries, but he helped me out and he walked me back to the apartment." I motion for Leo to come out.

Mom looks at him for a moment and then smiles. "Thank you for saving my daughter," she says. "I'm Emmeline King."

"I'm Leonardo Hamato. It's my family's job to make sure New York is safe."

"Thank you...and thank you again for saving her life. You're welcome to come down on Christmas Eve for proper greeting with my family. If it's okay with your father, I would love to meet you all," Mom says.

Leo smiles. "Thank you." He turns to me. "Get some rest, Lexi. Goodnight."

"You mean good morning?" I joke.

He rolls his eyes but smiles. "You're a pain."

After he leaves, I see Mom is still there, smiling at me.

"Hi," I state, unnecessarily.

She continues smiling and casually asks, "Wouldn't it be great if Leo was human?"

"Why...?"

"So you could date him without getting weird looks."

"Mother!" I exclaim.

"He's so polite! And he didn't lie to me about anything. And he's cute for a turtle. I mean, I give you permission to date him even though he's a turtle, but if you two were thinking about getting married and having kids..."

" _MOM_!" I shriek, throwing a pillow at her. But she doesn't stop there.

"Get me wrong, I would have no problem whatsoever having turtle grandkids! As long as I _have_ grandkids, and one of them is named after me, then I'll be good."

"Who's having turtle kids?" A voice pops in from the hallway. I look up and see my two siblings.

Rose is much prettier than I am. She looks a lot like mom: long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She has a small spray of freckles across her nose, which is a trait that we all share. Rose is sophisticated but Mom, Benj and I will manage to get the fun out of her.

Thirteen year old Benjamin (or as everyone calls him, Benj) looks a lot like me and acts like me. Despite the four-year difference, we're practically best friends. Benj has short, dirty blonde hair with big, gray blue eyes.

"Not it!" Rose calls.

"Not it!" I catch on.

Benj laughs. "You guys are wimps -I'd love to have turtle kids!" he exclaims. "Now why are we talking about this?"

I tell them the story.

"Awesome!" he shouts.

Mom throws a pillow at him. "Shut up, Benjamin. It's like five in the morning."

Surprised, I glance over at the window and see that it's still dark. It doesn't start getting light out until around seven.

"Wait, so when are we going to meet them? I wanna meet the guy Lexi is gonna have turtle kids with."

"Benjamin!" I exclaim.

"They might be coming over for Christmas," Mom explains.

"Do you know anything about them?" Rosalie asks.

"I summarized that Leo takes his job really seriously, but I found the joking side to him. Raph seems a bit rough, but I don't know much about him. Donnie and Mikey are what I know so far about: Don is pretty much the doctor. He helped me out and knows all the smart, techy stuff. His room is practically a science lab. Mikey is just crazy. He's loud and obnoxious and he likes try to flirt with me."

Benj snickers. "Who would want to flirt with you?"

"Well Lexi," Rose says. "You've got six days until Christmas. How are you gonna contact them again?"

I shake my head. "Don't know. The Dark Angels are going to be on the lookout for me now...and they're going to be looking for the turtles. Maybe I'll run into them or something. That would be good."

"Run into who?" Benj asks. "Turtles or Dark Angels?"

"Obviously the Dark Angels. We've been meaning to get together for the holidays; you know, catch up, do some Christmas shopping." I say. "Now shouldn't we all get to sleep?" I ask this, but I don't feel tired. That's what happens when you work daily at the HUA - you work and work but never get tired. Your mind is always alert.

"Are any of us really tired?" Rose asks. We all shake our heads.

"They've turned us into robots..." Benj mutters.

My family departs from my room after the conversation dies down (just kidding...conversation never dies down in my family). I just kick them out because they begin talking about Leo again. I love my family so much. Dad would have been so proud of how close we've all become.

I really miss him. In fact, part of me wants to march right up to wherever he is and demand that he come back to our family. But I'm afraid. Does he care about us anymore?

I glance over at my family photo that I have of our family with Dad in it. It was taken by a professional, and the guy had wanted a perfect picture where everyone was smiling. He had to take many pictures before it got to be perfect; and that picture was 100% strained. He showed us all the pictures and "highly recommended" the one where everyone was smiling. We went through them and found one we liked better.

In the picture, Dad was standing up, a bit hunched over because I climbed a tree and pounced on his back. Mom was halfway into bending over, trying to pick up Benj who was screaming and kicking Rosalie for telling him that there was no Santa. In the picture, Benj had a pouty-angry face, and had his fist balled up and lifted it into the air as if he was about to punch Rose in the face. Rose looked a bit frightened, but still continued to tell him that Santa wasn't real.

Of course, being the crazy family we were, are, and always will be, that was the picture we chose. After an hour of the guy trying to convince us that wasn't the right picture, he finally gave up. Handing us the picture, he walked away muttering, "I don't get paid enough for this."

I put down the picture and begin to start another day.

 **A/N: If you made it to the end of this chapter, I sincerely applaud you. I know: this was really long especially for the first chapter but I promise, not all the chapters will be this long. Maybe the first few but don't worry, I'll cut you some slack(': I'm sorry if there are any typos or anything like that. I had originally written this chapter on my computer, in which the internet couldn't reach it, so I had to type it all out on my phone. Towards the end, I accidentally deleted it all and liSTEN I SAW mY wHOLE lIFE flASH bEFORE mY eYES. Thank GOODNESS FOR THE UNDO BUTTON.**


	2. Christmas Miracles

"Yeah, I don't know." I pick up a mason jar from the shelf in front of me, turning it around a few times. I then adjust my phone on my ear-with my best friend Mallory already on the other end-and pick up another mason jar. I silently compare the two for a few moments, and then put them back.

"How can you not know? She's your mom! Even _I_ have some ideas on what to get her," Mallory responds, incredulous.

I chuckle. "Enlighten me."

"She likes memories, right? Like pictures and stuff? _I'm_ planning on getting her a blanket with a family picture printed on it." She pauses. "Of course, one with _me_ in it as well since I'm the favorite child she never had."

"Ooh I know! I'll get some old family home videos. They're in the attic somewhere. I can burn them onto a DVD. Perfect! And then I can make a slideshow with our family, to show how awesome it is that we are still partially sane!"

Mallory laughs from the other end. "Then it's settled. You're _welcome_!"

As I'm walking, I run into someone. He wears a long trench coat and a large fedora hat.

"Sorry-"

"Lex?" A rough Brooklyn accent says. I look deeper into the face.

"Raph?"

"Yeah...what're ya doin' here?"

"Uh...I was just getting my family some things for Christmas. What are _you_ doing here?"

He shrugs. "I was just headin' down to the motorcycle shop. I can't buy anythin' though, so I don't know why I'm even here," he says, shrugging. His hands dig deeper into his pockets.

"So you can't get your brothers anything for Christmas?"

"Eh, we celebrate Christmas and everythin' but we ain't able to give presents and get a tree and all that. Our friends April and Casey usually get us things but we can't get 'em anything. And they're a couple so they like to spend Christmas together."

I think for a moment. "Well, you're getting your family _something_."

He looks confused, but then after a moment of realization, he begins shaking his head. "Lexi, I'm not gonna have ya buy-"

"Hush, child!"

"Are you-"

"Let's go. We'll get Splinter something first." I grab his arm. "What does he like?"

Raph sighs, but doesn't argue. "He likes old things. And wise stuff and tea," he summarizes lamely. "I know, it sounds weird that I don't really know what he would want."

I shake my head. "I just called my best friend to ask her what to get my mom and she gave me ten million ideas." I start brainstorming. "Well I guess we could start simple and get him some of his favorite teas. Then you can make him a card."

Raph groans. "Lexa, I don't do cards..." he says, scratching the back of his neck.

Lexa...no one has ever called me that before. But despite that, I like it.

I smile. "Which is why he'll appreciate it so much when he opens it."

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck again. "I guess..."

"Great!" I drag him around until he points out a certain store. I look up and see that it's a little Japanese shop.

"I could get Splinter some things here. Maybe something for Fearless too." When I give him a curious look, he informs me that he calls Leo "Fearless" a lot. When I ask why, he tells me that Leo is the leader, and he often acts as if he isn't afraid of anything.

We look around the shop for a while. Raph finds a few of Splinter's favorite teas and chooses a few candles as well because he says that his father has this love for scented candles to use when he's meditating.

"Ah..." Raph mumbles under his breath.

I glance over at what he is looking at: it's a katana sharpener kit.

"Leo's wanted one of these forever," he says.

"Get it."

Raph checks the price, but then instantly begins shaking his head.

"No, Lexa. It's too much money. Ya've been too nice. I ain't gonna make ya buy it."

"Raph, it's Christmas. I want to thank you guys for what you did for me. You all deserve good Christmas presents, coming from each other."

Raph looks astonished. "What? Lexa! You're gonna have the others buy stuff too?"

With lots of convincing (and the threat that if he only got Leo and Splinter things, it would look like he loved Leo the most out of all his brothers), we are down in the technology section. We get Donnie some things that he can use in the lab, and Mikey gets a few new video games. By the end of the shopping trip with Raph, I try to keep the receipt away from him but he still manages to get to it.

"Lexa!"

"Don't yell at me! Now come on; let's go back to your place. Keep the gifts hidden until I come back with wrapping paper."

I learn that Raph, who is seemingly afraid of nothing, has a terrible fear of bugs. I also learn that he loves to work out and ride his motorbike. I tell him about my bonds with my brother and sister and how he and my brother would get along pretty well.

We walk through the lair and find Mikey playing video games (upside down of all positions), Leo is eating breakfast at the table, Donnie's fixing the microwave and Master Splinter is watching some soap operas. I make a mental note to remember that he watches those. I feel like it would be more convenient to walk around with a little notepad, watching what they did and if they looked up to ask what I was doing, I would just say, "No, no...continue. Don't mind me. I'm just taking notes on your every move."

"Hey! Lexi's here!" Mikey exclaims, grinning. His eyes descend to the bags. "Hey, Raph, what's in the bags?"

"We went Christmas shopping," I say.

"Where she paid for it all! She didn't even get what she came for!" Raph points out.

I sigh. "Did _you_ get what you came for?" I challenge and he rolls his eyes but smiles a bit. Raph begins to leave, and I turn to the turtles.

"Alright, who wants to go next? You are each going to get a shopping trip," I inform.

"That's really generous. But you really don't-"

I sigh. "Raph! Tell your people what I said!"

"If you guys don't go along with this, she'll take your faces, compress them into a window, take the window out of its place, bring your compressed face into the mall, pick out the things, wrap the things, and then put the window back with your face still compressed to it," Raph recites.

Mikey jumps up and smiles. "I'll go next!" He turns to Splinter. "Does Splinter get a shopping trip too?"

"Splinter _raised_ you people-he doesn't need to get you anything. Now come on. GO, GO, GO!" I shout to Mikey, shoving him towards the exit.

"Wait, I need my disguise!" he says, pointing to the closet.

"GO, GO, GO!" I repeat.

He rushes to the closet, scrambling to put on his disguise.

I turn to Leo and Donnie. "Don, you're going next." Mikey finishes buttoning up his coat. I smile at them with an excess amount of sweetness and scream, "Don't miss me too much! Love you guys, bye!"

As I rush out, I manage to hear Raph mutter, "Where did we find this girl?"

* * *

We walk back through the sewers with shopping bags in our hands. For Splinter, we got a DVD of all eight seasons of his favorite soap opera. For Leo, Mikey picked out a sketchpad.

"He likes to draw?"

"Loves it. He doesn't do it very often though since we're pretty limited on paper and utensils and stuff."

For Raph, we bought some grips for the handles of his motorbike and some music he can work out too. I learned that Raph loves music. He likes rock and country. It almost brought tears to my eyes to see how well they know each other, despite their differences.

Lastly, for Donnie, we got some new Erlenmeyer flasks. But neither Mikey or I knew what they were actually called, so we had to ask several fancy looking people to translate the correct word for "those fancy far things that scientists use to make explosions".

Once we get back to the lair, Mikey heads straight to his room to hide the things and I find Donnie already dressed and waiting.

I smile and put my hands on my hips. "Thank you. I see _someone_ doesn't want to get their face compressed into a window!"

Donnie raises his eye ridges and chuckles. "You only had to tell us once."

* * *

For Donnie's trip, we get Splinter a new teapot and we get Leo a new meditation mat. We get some new weights for Raph to lift and Mikey will be receiving some more video games. On the walk back to the Lair, I learn many things about Donnie.

I learn that I can joke with him a lot. He seems like someone that you would want to have for a best friend. He's really smart, hilarious and cool all together. And after I really think about it, all of the brothers are like that.

You would think, with his calm, grave voice, that Splinter is serious and that would be a constantly stern father. But I have heard him crack a few jokes and he's very comforting.

You would automatically assume that Mikey is loud, obnoxious and could never be serious. Sure, he _is_ loud and obnoxious, and _seemingly_ can never be serious. But he is really fun to be around and can be serious and have normal conversations.

You would think that Raph is tough, mean and doesn't care about anyone but himself. And if you ever thought that, you'd be absolutely wrong. He cares a lot, he just has a different way of showing it. He's very sarcastic, and fun to be around.

And Leo, if you just met him, you would absolutely no doubt believe that he is nothing but serious. Can't crack a joke and can't _take_ a joke. But that's wrong too. He serious, sure. But he loves his family. He's very polite (to my dismay...thanks, Mom, for being right).

We walk back through the Lair and I find Leo sitting at the table with his disguise on. I smile and the two of us walk out. Once we reach the mall, he's asked me about a million times if I'm sure I want to do this. I reassure him gently by reminding him of my window face-smashing idea. That gets him to shut up about it.

I learn many things about Leo too. I learn that when he _does_ have the chance to show his appreciation, he does it really well. He searches for the perfect gift, so I know that it was right of me to save him for last.

We get Splinter a meditating mat and frame that he can put a picture of their family in. He gets Raph some headphones.

"He hates it when we can hear his music from his room, because none of us really like the music he likes and we always make fun of him for it. Or some of it he over-plays and it gets stuck in our heads for the rest of the day," Leo explains.

I smile and tilt my head. "I heard that he likes rock and country. What are some of the bands he likes?" I ask, as Leo picks out the red and black headphones and we stand in line for the shop.

"Some guys named Rascal Flatts are the country ones. They aren't too bad, I guess. He likes Linkin Park and Imagine Dragons," Leo replies. We ring up the items and begin walking to get Donnie his gift. He looks at me curiously. "Do you like music?"

"Love it. Well, I like all music, except for Heavy metal like screamo."

Leo laughs. "We're all with you there. I mean, Raph can tolerate it, but none of us really _like_ it. What artists do you like?"

"I like a lot of artists. Dad used to play a lot of Coldplay and Train," I say. "I like the Script. That was another one Dad used to play a lot."

"I like Train..." Leo smiles thoughtfully. "It seems like you and your dad were really close."

I smile. "We were." I pause. "Anyway, I always liked Owl City because they were all electronic and cool sounding. When I was like seven, I always told my mom how weird it was that all their songs were something about nature. We always liked his imagery in the lyrics."

Leo snorts as we enter the technology section. "While most seven year old girls were obsessing over Barbies, you were discussing imagery with your mother."

"Yeah," I scoff. "And I bet while most seven year old boys were playing race cars, you were learning how to wield a katana."

"Touché," he says, grinning.

I raise my eyebrows in defense. "I never did go through the Barbie obsession stage. I'll admit though, I did go through the Polly pocket phase. But they were miniature so I lost them a lot. I grew out of it quickly and by the age of seven, was learning to play guitar instead of playing Barbies. While others were watching young children shows, I was watching Animal Planet with Benj, who was three years old and shouted, 'ANIMAL!' every time he saw an animal."

"That must've been a pain..."

"It was, but it was cute because he was so young. He actually got sick of it once and asked why there were so many animals. His face when I revealed to him that the channel was a channel dedicated to animals was the most priceless thing in the world."

"It seemed like you grew up really fast."

"In a way. But I still have my love for normal things. I love One Direction." I pause. "Wanna know my favorite book of all time? Goodnight Moon. It was my childhood..." I say, smiling.

"I've never heard of it. What's it called again?"

"Goodnight Moon. It's just this book that parents read to the kids before bedtime. I always loved it. I could recite it to you right now, but that'd be weird. It's just like 'goodnight this', 'goodnight that'. But it rhymes. Like there is this part, 'goodnight bowl, goodnight mush...goodnight, old lady whispering hush'."

Leo snickers. "That sounds dumb," he teases.

I whack him. "My _point_ is, it's just one of those things, you know? That every time I think of it, it brings back memories."

"Don't you have a copy of it or something?" he asks.

I sigh and shake my head. "We lost it or it got thrown away or something on the move to New York."

We pick out two new video games that Mikey has been wanting.

"Did you ever get your own Christmas shopping done?"

"I can do it another time..." I say, but Leo shakes his head.

"No, we should get it done now. It isn't too late. Plus, we need wrapping paper."

I smile. "Okay. Okay. Thanks for staying."

"You're welcome. It's fun to hang out with you. You're really fun to talk to." He smiles. "You must have a lot of friends."

I laugh. "Yeah, my three friends really get a kick out of me." I smile at him. "You're really fun to hang out with too. You're hilarious."

"I'm hilarious? Never heard that one before," he says.

We enter a store called Festivities. The strong, but pleasant smell of peppermint and pine enters our noses.

"Inhale...exhale..." I repeat.

Leo laughs. "Perfect, you just need to take a seat and you'll be meditating."

I grin. "In the middle of a holiday store..."

The two of us make our way through the store. It's a small shop, so it seems clustered. As we are walking through the aisle, I see a really nice looking camera wedged in one of the shelves. It doesn't have a price tag, so that gives me the impression that it belongs to somebody.

I call over the man behind the counter.

"Sir! Do you have a lost and found? I think someone forgot their camera."

The man smiles and comes over to us. He's a jolly old man - he reminds me of Santa.

"Well thank you for your concern. Man in the trench coat, and young lady with the California sweatshirt-you have won a camera!" he exclaims. I look to Leo, confused.

"What?"

"This entire week, we've been doing a Christmas test. We had this camera out. Each time, no one has asked what you have. They've either keep walking, or take it," he explains. He smiles. "Merry Christmas to both of you!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir! Thank you so much!" I say.

I hand Leo the camera so he can look at it. "People are so generous around Christmas time."

"Tell me about it..." he mumbles. "You spent like eight million dollars today and none of it was for yourself." There's a pause. "Hey Lexi." I look over and see he's recording me. I can't help but grin at the cheesiness of it, but I shake my head.

"No, go away," I say, putting my hand over the camera.

"No," he whines. "Come on; tell the people what we are doing right now."

"Well," I begin. " _we_ are looking for wrapping paper."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"What kind of wrapping paper?"

"Well," I say, pushing through the bin. "We've got green, we've got blue, we've got purple, we've got red..." I pause.

"Wow, we've got all sorts of colors," he says, smiling. I smile. He's being really cute in a dorky way. I look back over at the wrapping paper and notice one.

"Ooh." I pick up a roll. "This one here has purple with green stripes. Fancifying it up a bit."

"Fancifying," Leo repeats. "Please define your new word."

I shove the wrapping paper in his face. "This! This is the definition of fancifying!"

"That literally gives me nothing."

Picking up one of the tubes, I look at the print, which has pictures of little llamas on clouds.

"Aw!" I exclaim. "Little llamas on clouds! How cute are these?" I find another, but with cotton candy on it. "This one is cute too."

"Just take them all," Leo says.

"I'll take the whole bin home."

"Decorate your room with them," he says.

I laugh and look up at him. "Just wrap my possessions in wrapping paper and cut it up so it's hanging down from my doorway." I clap my hands. "That's what I'm gonna do. Done. Let's just, check the price, and uh get this little commitment settled here." I find the price squeezed into the wrapping paper, which I have to look really closely to read.

We finally find the price for one tube: 75 cents.

"That's it. We're getting them all," I decide.

"You seem to have forgotten that half of this wrapping paper is going to us. Four guys," Leo reminds me.

I sigh, crossing my arms. "Mikey would like it."

Leo snorts. "No, Mikey would like the pizza one." He points to wrapping paper with pizza on it.

I gasp and pick it up, squealing. "This is so cute!"

After we pick out some wrapping paper, I wander over to random sections of the shop. I listen to the music playing in the background.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful..." I sing, and then I stop. "Yeah, I don't know the rest."

Leo gives me a mock pitiful look. "Aww...you're pretending you can sing."

I whack him with one of the papers and he says, "I'm just kidding! You can sing!"

"No, I can't."

"What did you want to hear then?" he exclaims, sounding exasperated.

"So you were just saying what I wanted to hear?"

"No, obviously it _wasn't_ what you wanted to hear."

I laugh and continue to look around. I find a really cute ornament and things like that that I can get along with it. Leo also mentions that he enjoys the smell of peppermint, so I get him a huge batch of candy canes.

"How am I supposed to eat all of these?" he exclaims.

"Share them with the family."

When we leave the shop, I offer a dramatic goodbye. He shuts off the camera.

"So where do you need to go next?" Leo asks.

"Um, I've got all my siblings things already. The only other family member I still need to do would be my mom, but I can't do hers right now because I was planning on burning a bunch of family home videos onto a DVD," I explain.

"I think that it would be a lot less expensive Donnie did them. Burning things onto the DVDs, I mean. If you just give him the songs, pictures, and videos, he could have them done within a day or two," Leo says.

I raise my eyebrows. "I might have to take you up on that."

We exit the mall and the instant we walk out, the air is freezing cold. Even through my hoodie, I can still feel the air trying to bite at my skin. When we arrive at the lair, Mikey pops out of nowhere.

"What'dya get me? What'dya get me?" he screams, trying to get into the bags.

"Good thing you're here," Don says. "Raph is going insane. Mikey is trying to find all the gifts we got him." I chuckle and hand them the wrapping paper.

Leo departs into his room to wrap the gifts. I look around and notice that no one is here anymore. It would be almost awkward to just stand there and wait. I sigh and quickly find a pen and paper.

 _Hey guys,_

 _Sorry for the random disappearance. I'm just so mysterious like that. Anyway I have to call my mom and get home. I'll try not to get mugged or get into any attacks by any mysterious and dangerous gangs and all that jazz. I had fun shopping with you guys today! I'll see you guys soon!_

 _~ Lexi_

I smile and stick it on the television screen (the main place they'll look besides the refrigerator). I haven't even gotten to the end of the sewer before I hear running from behind me. I turn and see that it's Leo. He isn't dressed in his disguise anymore.

"Hey...sorry...I was afraid you would get mugged or something," he says sheepishly.

We walk in silence most of the way. I mean, that isn't a bad thing. He and I probably spent the most time together today, so we got to talk a lot. And this silence isn't a bad, awkward silence. It's more like a comforting, peaceful silence.

"People seemed really generous today," Leo observes, glancing over at me. "Are they always like that?"

"Honestly, no. Not usually."

"So just during the holiday seasons?"

I don't respond for a moment.

"Well," I begin. "I think that there are always going to be those certain people who are just kind and generous all year-round. Those people where everyday is a holiday to them because everyday is a day that you're breathing. Those are the people who really make life enjoyable." I pause. "But I think all year long, most people are just mostly thinking about themselves thinking about the problems they have, not even considering that there are others who are experiencing problems too."

"Yeah."

"I'm not saying that our problems are inferior or insignificant. But my dad...he always told me that sometimes people are so wrapped up in their problems and in all the bad things happening that they are too busy to notice the good things."

"Your dad is-er, was a wise guy."

I chuckle darkly. "Okay, he may not be too wise anymore. But he had a lot of good advice that he should take himself. Maybe I'll send him a Christmas card with all his advice written on it."

"Maybe you actually should."

"I don't know, Leo. I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that he isn't the person he was before. I mean, somewhere deep down, he is. But I don't know." I still struggle to share my thoughts.

We arrive at my window. I sigh and scratch the back of my neck sheepishly.

"My siblings kind of want to meet you..." I mumble. "But that's only because of something my mom said."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. It's kind of embarrassing...maybe I'll tell you sometime."

He still looks curious but let's it drop with a simple nod.

I sigh and smile. "You never got what Mikey wanted when he offered to take me home last night," I begin. Leo looks confused. I lean in and quickly kiss him on the cheek. He raises his eyes up at me.

"Thank you. And I mean for everything. And thanks for teaching me what you taught me today."

"Anytime. Goodnight, Leo."

As soon as I shut my window, Mom, Benj and Rose come around the corner. They each come around like spies (okay technically we _are_ spies), eyeing me mysteriously.

"So who dropped you off this time?" Mom questions with mock suspicion.

"Leonardo?" Rose continues, giving me a side glance.

"Lexi and Leo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Benj sings. Mom and Rose rolls their eyes.

"Really, Benj?" Rose puts her hand on her hip. "You had to ruin the moment?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **A/N:**

 **Okay I wanna say, I know that some people read tmnt stories for the immediate romance and they want it to be all about the turtles and stuff and if that's you, I'm really sorry. I hope you still give it a chance. I want the romance to develop and I want the story to have meaning. I know it seems to be more about Lexi and her family and I promise, the turtles will intertwine into her daily life soon enough. They only just met (and they're already planning on spending Christmas together...wow I sure know how to make transitions).**


	3. Invasions

If someone were to take a photograph of our front room at the moment, that picture would be pretty hilarious.

I'm lying upside down on the couch, screaming about my splitting headache. Mallory is yelling at me about how if I sat up like a normal, civilized person, I wouldn't have a headache. Mom is lying on the ground-propped up with her hands-eyes glued to the TV as she watches her favorite soap opera, _White Horses_. Benj is sitting next to her, same position, watching intently as well.

Whenever it turns to a commercial, Benj turns onto his back and looks at his phone, screaming every time it drops onto his face. Rose sits on the coffee table, painting her nails and pointing out every little thing she thinks is dumb about the show and the commercials.

I hear a knock on the window, but I don't look up. Rose glances over and then turns back to painting her nails.

"Lexi, it's one of your turtle friends," she says monotonously.

Mallory sighs and gets up to open the window. Mikey had been an idiot the night before and stopped by when I had Mallory over at my house.

She unlocks the window and lets Leo in. He thanks her and slowly walks over to our family. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eye ridges.

"There's something wrong with this picture," he says.

"It's because you're in it." I groan and rub my head. "AGH! My head is throbbing."

"Then sit up idiot! For the hundredth time!" Mallory says, yanking me up from my position. A look of satisfaction sets on her face when my face relaxes, indicating that my headache is fading.

"MAGIC!" I exclaim. Leo chuckles and takes a seat next to me. I turn to him and raise my eyebrows. "So why'd you drop in? You miss me already?"

"I have to admit, the lair isn't half exciting as this room."

I snicker and lean forward, yawning. "Sunday is our recluse day." The last few minutes of _White Horses_ finishes up. "We all get up at exactly seven in the morning and all sit in the same room doing absolutely nothing for the entire day."

"And you enjoy it?"

"Love it."

Rose finishes her toenails and sits on the coffee table, hugging her knees. Benj turns back upside down and begins texting me, and his phone drops onto his face a few more times. Mom watches the commercials and Mallory yawns.

Rose sighs. "My toe hurts."

"My brain hurts." I yawn, and when I do so, it creates a chain effect and the living room turns into a circle of yawns. First me, then Mallory, Leo, Benj, Mom and then Rose.

"I want a saber-tooth cat," Rose says.

"Go find one," I reply.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She stands up and walks out of the room. It's silent for a few minutes, besides the yawns and commercials. One of the commercials is of a woman - an ad for a face wash.

"No one can splash water like that and do it without getting their clothes wet," I say.

Benj shakes his head. " _She_ can."

A battery commercial comes on about a girl who loses her dog and can't find it anywhere, but then she finds a flashlight and uses the batteries and finds the dog late at night.

"Mom, why don't we have a dog?" Benj asks.

Mom sighs. "Because dogs are too good for us."

"Are cats too good for us?"

"Benjamin, our entire family hates cats."

"Are pigs too good for us?"

"Yes."

"What _can_ we get?" I ask.

Mom sighs. "You can each get a pet rock."

Rose comes back in and reclaims her seat on the coffee table.

"Did you find your saber-tooth cat?"

"No, but I found a dog."

"We just had this discussion," Mom says.

A commercial comes on that shows an ad for a cruise to Canada. There are a bunch of Canadians holding hands and making a line across a grocery store.

"I wanna go to Canada," Mallory mumbles.

"I wanna go to Canada too."

"Let's just go pack our bags," Rose suggests.

We all continue to sit, motionless. Leo finally speaks up.

"This would be the worst reality show ever," he says.

"You know, that's a good idea," Rose says. "Let's make a reality show."

I nod. "We'll call it the Kings. And Leo."

Rose and Benj turn to Leo.

Rose raises her eyebrows. "You're Leo? Mom says she's so excited for you and Lexi to have turtle kids."

I have never tried so hard to keep a straight face in my life.

* * *

"But seriously, don't feel offended," I say. "We don't usually interact like normal people on Sundays."

I sit in the chair in front of my computer in my bedroom. My feet are propped up onto my desk, and I face Leo, who stands next to the wall, leaning against it. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I understand. At first, I was wondering if I should introduce myself or something. Well I guess that's good to know."

"Yeah, Recluse Days are the best. You should join them more often. It's a way of interacting and bonding with each other...without actually interacting and bonding with each other. Mikey would never be able to follow the rules though."

"What rules?"

"Well," I begin, taking a deep breath. "You have to speak like you're bored out of your mind and you have to say every thought that comes to your mind. We've been doing them since I was seven."

"Wow...that's actually really clever."

"My dad thought of them. He wanted us to be able to tolerate each other more, so he made us all sit in a room together. Eventually, we just got rebellious and ignored each other. Then it evolved to what we do now." I smile. "I think of my family as ostriches. They like to run into walls and dig their heads into the dirt."

"Thank you for that wonderful thought. Get some sleep. I'll see you later, Lex."

"You should come down to the Headquarters tomorrow," I say.

"I'll talk to Splinter about it." There's a silence, and Leo scratches the back of his neck. "Um...we're friends now, right?"

I nod.

"Does that mean we can hug?"

"Of course." I hug him. "Goodnight, Leo." When I pull away, he smiles at me and nods once.

"Goodnight, Lexi." With that, he's out the window.

I take one last look at our family picture, and find myself drifting off into unconsciousness. I don't know what I dream about, but I smile as I sleep that night.

* * *

I wake up feeling refreshed the next morning, which is a huge surprise because I'm not at all a morning person. I stay in bed and scroll through my phone, only willing myself to get out of bed when I realize I need to get those DVDs burned today.

I open up the door to the attic, coughing at the thick dust in the air. I try to hold my breath as I search for the videos, but I can almost taste my lungs getting tighter. When I finally spot the bag of videos, I don't waste a moment before snatching them up. I stumble down the ladder, coughing.

"Hey, hey, Hamato Residence!" I exclaim, walking through the doors to the lair.

"Lexi!" Mikey exclaims, jumping out and pouncing into my arms. "Finally! Somebody who isn't boring!"

I chuckle and pat his head.

"You obviously haven't seen her on Sundays," Leo mutters from above.

I grin up at him. One by one, the guys come down, all except for Donnie who is shut tight in his room. I have to literally drag Mikey with me (he wouldn't let go) to Donnie's room.

"Hey Don. Can you do me a Christmas favor?" I ask.

He nods. "Sure. What's up?"

I hold out the bag to him. "For Christmas, I want to burn these old family home videos onto a DVD for my mom. These tapes are easily eighteen years old so if they get damaged, I want a back-up for her to have."

"I'd love to help you out. I'll have them done by tomorrow, if you wanna come pick them up."

"Thanks, Don! You're the best!" I hug him. This catches him off guard, but he laughs and hugs me back.

"Anytime, Lexi."

When I exit Donnie's room, Mikey follows me.

"Why don't I ever get hugs?" The orange-clad turtle whines, crossing his arms.

"'Cause ya hang onto her like a koala! She ain't gonna wanna be anywhere near ya!" Raph says wearily.

I chuckle. "Someone's not too happy."

Raph rolls his eyes. "I'm tired. By the way, Leo said somethin' to Splinter the other night about coming to your work today. I guess Splinter accepted."

"Yeah! I get to go to a secret Headquarters!" Mikey exclaims.

"Not if you act like that, you won't," I warn. "Now where's Leo?"

"Why do you wanna know where Leo is?" Mikey asks slyly.

"So I have someone normal to be around!" I exclaim, slouching onto the couch and taking control of the remote. I hear Mikey trying to sneak up on me, and without turning to look at him, I say, "For a ninja, you're really bad at sneaking up on people."

I hear him groan and flop onto the couch again. I turn on Animal Planet.

"What's so good about animal planet?" Raph asks. "All it talks about are animals."

" _You_ obviously know _nothing_. Sure, it's called Animal Planet, but it's not completely animal dedicated. Like 65-75%. The rest is like survival show and stuff like that. The logo is, _Animal Planet...surprisingly human."_

"How old were you when you started watchin' this stuff?" It's a rhetorical question, but Leo-coming from the hallway-decides to answer it.

"She was seven." He takes a seat on the other side of me.

"Do you like any other channels?" Mikey asks.

"Of course I do. I watch news channels. And Nickelodeon and Disney Channel. But my all-time second favorite is Investigation Discovery."

"That last one ain't a surprise," Raph says. "Your family works undercover!"

"Do you like Soap Operas, like your mom?" Leo asks.

"I like to _make fun_ of them," I say, laughing. My eyes catch onto the screen. "Here, look: it's a commercial for 'I Shouldn't Be Alive'." We watch the commercial, and it says that episode will be up next.

"What's the episode called?"

"Killer Crevasse," I answer, eyes glued to the TV.

When it's over, I help myself to some cold pizza, leftover.

"I see why you like them so much!" Raph exclaims, truly impressed.

I smile, satisfied with myself for getting them into one of my favorite shows. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. When I fish it out, I see it's Agent Serena calling me. My forehead crinkles. It's not often that Serena calls.

Something is wrong.

"Hello, this is Agent Alexandra King."

"Agent, the Dark Angels have found our headquarters. They have broken in and attacked us. Most of our warriors are injured very badly and some were taken hostage...including your sensei." Her voice is stern, yet calm. I hear clashing in the background.

"Master Makai...is he okay?" I ask, trying as hard as I can not to panic. It has been drilled into my brain after years and years that panic does not help. This goes with another thing that we were taught at the headquarters: if you can't help, then hide.

"Master Makai has been taken, so we're not sure how he is holding up. We have contacted your mother and she's got Benjamin and Rosalie safe. The Dark Angels are going to be looking everywhere for you. I was informed you were attacked by them last Friday at approximately eight-thirty." Shoot...I had forgotten to tell her.

"Yes." I want to apologize for not telling her sooner but I know she'll bite my head off and tell me this isn't the time for apologies.

"Did you give them any information?"

"No, m'am."

"Are you in a safe, secured place where they cannot find you?"

"Yes."

She sighs. "You are not permitted to leave that spot until further notice. Am I heard?"

"Yes, but Agent Serena-"

"No questions at all. You can't do anything except wait for now. You don't have half the experience that they do."

"Serena, I've been taking classes since I was nine-"

"You are not ready, Alexandra. They will not hesitate to kill you. Obey my orders." With that, she hangs up.

I remove the phone from my ear and stare at the ground, my eyebrows scrunched together. I feel a hand on my shoulder but I don't look over.

"My child, what is wrong?" Splinter.

I set my jaw. "The Dark Angels broke into the lair and apparently they're looking for me. I don't know why. My mom has Benj and Rose safe..." My voice gets quieter. "But the Dark Angels have hurt many people at the HUA. Some taken hostage. They have my sensei."

All is quiet.

I close my eyes. "I don't know what they are going to do with them, but I have to stop them. Serena told me not to leave where I am, but I can't just sit back when these people are in danger."

"Why don't we all bust some heads then?" Raph suggests, standing up. "All four of us, plus Lexa. We can even ask April and Casey."

"Raphael, if she is not permitted to leave the lair, she should not leave," Splinter says.

Raph groans. "Master Splinter, c'mon. This is her sensei we're talkin' about! When you were captured by Shredder, we went out to find ya! And we got ya back! We can do the same for Lexa."

Splinter sighs. After a few minutes with his eyes closed, he turns to Leo and tells him to call April and Casey.

"What do they want from me?" I whisper, shaking my head in confusion.

"I don't know, Lexi. But we'll get your sensei back," Mikey says quietly.

* * *

The lair opens up and a buff man with long, dark hair walks in with a woman with long, red hair. The woman smiles at me, and hugs me.

"I assume you're Lexi. I'm April."

The buff man holds out his hand to shake. "I'm Casey Jones. I like to bash heads in, so these Dark Angels shouldn't be a problem."

I cross my arms and shake my head. "They're stronger than you think." I turn and see that the turtles are ready, positioned with their weapons.

I smile at them, and lock eyes with Leo. His brown eyes are telling me everything is going to be okay. He cares...they all do. I didn't even know April and Casey until a few minutes ago, and the turtles until a few days ago. And they care. And that is what builds the strength inside me to take out my two katana swords and smile. Because I know I'm not going to have to do this alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Yessss here comes actual action and adventure now. You didn't think Lexi would actually stay back, did you? There wasn't much of a fight on that one**

 **Serena: Alexandra, whatever you do, don't leave where you are.**

 **Lexi: Ok. *puts down phone***

 **The turtles: So what are you doing**

 **Lexi: Well i was told not to leave**

 **Lexi: So**

 **Lexi: I'm going to leave**

 **Leo: Ok**

 **Mikey: Ok**

 **Don: Ok**

 **Raph: Ok**

 **Master Splinter: But wait i am an adult and parenthood responsibilities prevent me from consenting to this**

 **Raph: but master splinter**

 **Master Splinter: Ok**

 ***April and Casey show up***

 **April: *hugs Lexi***

 **Lexi: idk you but ok**

 **Casey: idk you but i like to use my baseball bat on bad guys so idk i guess I'll come with you**

 **Lexi: lol ok**

 **Leo: So you were told not to leave**

 **Leo: And that it's dangerous**

 **Leo: and that these people are trying to kill you**

 **Leo: and you're gonna now go after them**

 **Lexi: Yeah**

 **Leo: Ok**

 **^^^^^^^ A+ writing**

 **So anywayyyyyyy hope that this kind-of cliffhanger made you kind of maybe want to actually keep reading. ^.^'**


	4. Breaking Rules & Breaking In

"So what's the plan?" Mikey asks, raising his eye ridge and slashing his nunchucks around.

Everyone turns to me, as if I have any idea what we're supposed to be doing.

Well, they're right. I do.

"We'll split up into groups. Leo, Casey and I in one; and then Raph, April, Donnie and Mikey in the other. Raph, I'm going to ask you to be the leader for yours. Use your brain before your weapons. Everyone, listen to Donnie if he tells you something boring about chemical reactions or whatever the heck he talks about...most likely, he's right and if you don't listen, then you'll be blown into pieces," I explain, looking them each in the eyes.

I turn to Mikey and put my hands on my hips. "Michelangelo, if I get feedback from Raph and April saying that they want to strangle you, I will smack you with a pizza box. Am I heard?"

Mikey gulps and nods quickly.

I turn to Leo and Casey. "Leo, you're a very skilled fighter and where the three of us are going, we're going to need the skilled fighters the most. Casey, you are eager and enthusiastic about punching and beating people up, which I fully support in this situation."

I turn towards everyone and fix my face to be set stern. "I want you all to keep in mind that the Dark Angels are not like the Foot or Purple Dragons. They're clever, dangerous and poisonous. I need you guys to act like you would while practicing with Splinter. Make sure to expect the unexpected. You need eyes on the back of your heads, guys."

"Mikey, remember: save the jokes and laughs and cheers for after the fight. _After_ , after. Not when you _think_ you won. I'm sorry to sound pessimistic but we probably _won't_ win. But that doesn't mean we can't accomplish what we're going for. Raph, remember: smarts before sai. Does everyone have their Shell Cells?"

"We've got the Shell Cells," Don says and all the turtles pull out theirs.

"Guys, remember: we will not win. And if something does happen where we know we can't fight any longer, we need to turn back. But don't take any chances of them finding the lair. Raph, your group is going to the Headquarters. Make your way to the Subway Stations-keep going through the Trolley way. Just go right through. There will be a switch, although you'll have to feel the wall for it. Switch it and you'll enter the Headquarters."

Raph nods.

"Wait, what do we do then?" Mikey asks.

"Fight as many as you can. Chances are, there aren't going to be as many as there were earlier. I want you to find badly injured people. We have a safety room that I'm positive no one has invaded yet." I give them the instructions to that room and add, "Make sure no one is following you."

"Leo, Casey, we're going to be following some of the Dark Angels to their hide-out. Our mission is to get my sensei back as well as free as many captives as we can. Everyone, remember: stay safe and don't stay any longer if you get injured or you're overpowered. I swear, they multiply by the millisecond. Call each other if you need anything."

"Wait, how do we know if it's a Dark Angel or one of the FBI workers?" Raph asks.

"Dark Angels wear all dark colors. Agents will just be wearing regular clothes. But anyone in a karate outfit that's green, red or any color besides black or white, they're students. Even if they insist on fighting, don't let them. If they're dressed in white long sleeves and black pants, they're warriors. Let them fight unless they're injured."

Casey leaves to go wish April good luck. I watch Leo's gaze and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me, surprised.

"Leo," I say firmly. "I want you to know that you don't have any big duty. All you need to do is help - that'll be good enough, I promise. Our lives don't depend on you, so I don't want you to feel that pressure you normally do. We're a team here. Don't be afraid to ask for help." I embrace him with a hug that's meant to be comforting.

He hesitantly hugs back.

I pull away and he looks a bit dizzy. "Leo, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm okay," he says.

"But what I am going to ask of you is to stay focused. With the Dark Angels, you never know what they're going to do."

He nods, still looking me in the eyes.

I touch my katana blades. "Let's get my sensei back."

* * *

LEO'S POV:

I'm so confused. What is happening to me? Not even an hour ago, I was sitting on the couch next to a laughing Lexi. As I had listened to her plan and her orders, I'd felt something different about her. Maybe respect. I've ever seen her so serious before. Not serious - that's the wrong word. I've never seen her so...so assertive. She had taken things into her own hands and told everyone what their mission was to do, how to do it, why it needed to be done and what to do if the plan went wrong.

Still, I can't shake away the feeling. It isn't respect, is it? It is...but that isn't all. I can't name the feeling but I've never felt it before. The only word I can think of is respect. I guess I kept dazing off because she had asked me if I was okay. Then she hugged me...but it didn't feel the same as last night. Today, it's different. Yet again, I have no idea how else to describe it.

We make our way out of the sewers. Even though more than half our group is gone, Lexi is still leading us. It feels awkward to me: I'm usually the one leading. It isn't jealousy, it's just odd. It takes me into a perspective of what my brothers much feel. It can't be too nice for Casey-I mean, he's what? Twenty-six? He's being told what to do by a seventeen year old girl. But neither of us complain. In fact, it doesn't really bother me all that much. It feels nice-weird, but nice-to not be the one leading.

Lexi's eyes dart up towards the roofs, and she whispers loudly, "Hide!"

We all split up from the alley we're in and hide somewhere. I hold my breath and watch Lexi's facial expressions from where I am. Once whoever she is watching is gone, she jumps up and nonchalantly follows, with Casey and I behind her. She doesn't bother looking back behind us; she's too focused on the ninjas far up ahead.

She abruptly stood and hides behind some storage. She snatches Casey and I, pulling us aside. I watch her hold her breath, close her eyes and listen. Casey whispers, "What are we doing?"

She shoots him a glare and he sighs. She continues to listen, but this time, with fear on her face. I can almost read her facial expression: she wishes she were alone on this. Her mouth is slightly open as she listens.

I close my eyes as well, and slow my breathing. Casey soon gets the memo, and does the same. Eventually, I can make out some voices.

"I thought I heard someone. Whispering or breathing...just a few moments ago..." One of the voices up ahead says.

There's a long silence.

The other one groans. "I don't hear anything."

After about ten minutes of the silence, I wonder why Lexi hasn't opened her eyes yet. I can tell that Casey is going to ask why we're still here. Lexi mouths, "They're still here."

We wait, silently breathing, until we can hear the footsteps leaping and moving off again. She opens her eyes and Casey lets out a breath.

"How'd you know they were still there?" Casey asks.

"Years and years of training. Fighting and defending isn't the only thing we were taught." She stood just as abruptly as the first time. We have been led to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Why are we here? Did you see where they went?" Casey asks.

Lexi groans. "I was busy answering your question, so now I lost them."

I turn and gaze at Lexi's expression. She's really thinking. She stands up straighter as we walk across the building. Her eyes dart from the water to the bridge.

"Leo," she begins. "I need you to dive into the water. Go to the bridge and stay over there by the hedge, in the water. Casey and I are going to go over to the bridge and Casey's going to climb down the hedge. I'm going to cut one of the wires and slide down too. There should be an opening to their hide-out."

I nod and dive off the bridge. I hit the water and swim back to the top. It's getting dark. I swim over to the hedge and hold on, waiting for Casey to climb down. Once they're both down, Lexi takes out a key and moves Casey to the side, sticking it into the slot.

After a few seconds, a portion of the wall is opened and she tells Casey to jump through first. I go after him, and I help Lexi inside. She sticks the key back into the slot and it shuts. Lexi takes the lead again, but this time, actually looks back to see how we are.

"How are you guys holding up?" she asks.

I let out a breath. "Good. Are you okay?"

She smiles at me and I begin to get dizzy again. This is not happening right now...I do _not_ need to know what this feeling is until after the mission.

"I'm fine." We continue walking until we reach the end of the long, brick hallway.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "If we're in the hedge of the bridge...then the hideout should be nearby...but I just don't know where that would be located..."

"What about down there?" Casey says, pointing.

My gaze follows Casey's finger, down to an obscure glass window.

"Great. Thanks, Casey. But isn't that underwater...?" she asks.

I crave my neck when I see another window.

"Is that a bridge?" I point through the window. She looks up and nods.

"It is...but we can't cross it. They'll see us. Maybe we could climb under it. Come on."

We dive under the bridge and latch onto the bars. Lexi goes first, I go second and Casey goes last. We climb in silence for a few moments. Lexi reaches for a bar, and grabs one that is loose. She begins falling back and I have to think fast to catch her. I let go of one of my latches and grab her before she can fall. She catches her balance again and latches her hands back into the bars.

She turns to me and smiles a grateful smile. "Thanks, Leo." She makes it to the end and swings herself upwards.

We begin to walk through the hallway, when two buff men reach out and snatch Casey, holding a knife to his neck. Before I can even get my weapons out, Lexi makes a move. She presses a few points on their necks and backs. They immediately drop to the ground.

Casey let's out a breath. "How did you do that?"

"Pressure points. Another thing Master Makai taught me," she says, smiling.

Casey chuckles and rubs his neck from where the man had placed the knife. "Another reason why we need to get your sensei back."

Lexi stares at the doors in front of us. She reaches out to open them but before doing so, she pauses.

"Be prepared for anything," she says, though the message might be more for herself than for us.

Behind the doors is what appears to be the center of the Headquarters. The area is dimly lit, and not as chaotic as I had assumed it would be. In fact, it's kind of quiet. We try to listen to whatever words they might be saying, but I can't make anything out.

After about fifteen minutes, Lexi whispers. "See those doors right there?" Lexi points to a pair of doors. That's where they're holding the hostages. They're behind bars but the key I have will unlock them."

"Where'd you get that key?" I whisper.

"We found it a couple of weeks ago - a Dark Angel had dropped it. We haven't known what to use it for." Her gaze sets on the pair of doors. "But now I know." She shifts her eyes back to us. "I'm going to need you guys to fight. I'll be able to unlock the cells but not without obstacles. There's a window in the room-we saw it on the way over here-and we can break through it and leave the Headquarters."

We dash towards the door and hide behind it for a few moments. When we open it, we find things exactly the way Lexi described it. She doesn't waste any time before bolting to the cages and unlocking.

"Agent Alexandra, what are you doing here? Are you alone? You'd better not-" a voice says, but is cut off by Lexi.

"Serena, I've got no time to explain right now. We need to fight and get out as soon as we can."

The woman looks taken aback, but sets her jaw and nods.

"Yes, Agent."

We've gotten half the cages open, when the doors fly open again and reveal Melinda Crespo with a visitor.

Shredder.

When she notices the chaos, she pulls out her katanas and calls for the others.

"What is this?" she demands. Shredder's eyes fix on me. Casey starts knocking people out with his club, and I turn to Lexi. She looks paralyzed.

It hits me.

This is the first time she's seen her father since she was eleven.

"Lexi, run," I say, slowly but sternly, but she stays where she is. I stand in front of her-trying to protect.

"Leo, I told you, I needed to get my sensei," she says quietly.

I don't remove my eyes from Melinda, but I reply quietly too. "Yeah? Well you also told me that if something was too risky, we should leave."

"Leo, we've come so far."

"Lexi, don't you dare try to take your own words back," I say.

I don't want her to get hurt, but I know she isn't going to move. Within an instant, I'm battling the overflowing power of Dark Angels. Lexi rushes to the last cage and unlocks it with the key, but Melinda is beside her in an instant, slapping the key out of her hands.

Melinda grabs her viciously, and soon as swords to Lexi's neck. The Dark Angels around us fight so quietly that I can hear almost every word.

"Alexandra King," Melinda sneers.

Lexi stiffens and I look over at Shredder. His eyes are filled with an emotion I could never name, and never predict to come from this man's eyes.

Lexi struggles, but it seems the more she does so, the tighter the swords get. I notice that the Dark Angels have stopped coming at me. I turn and see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, fighting them off.

"I've got them," she says. "Go get her sensei." It's Agent Serena.

I nod and take the key she offers. I unlock the cage and look up to see a man who doesn't look much older than thirty-five but somehow I know he's older than that. He has dark hair and dark eyes. He's much, much shorter than I am. His eyes light up at me in gratitude.

"We need to get out of here," I say, but he simply watches her.

"We will," he responds, in a calming voice, nothing like Master Splinter's though. "I would first like to see how much my student has progressed."

Even though I want to pick him up and drag him out the window, I don't. I stop and watch as well.

"Wondering how I found your little hide-out?" Melinda hisses. Lexi keeps struggling, but her eyes look like they're running out of hope.

"You're not safe, Alexandra. Did you think you could just have those mutant creatures save you once, and all would be well?"

Lexi stops moving. She just stares.

"Your little family. They are so cute," Melinda says in a wickedly sweet voice. Now _this_ catches Lexi's attention. "Thinking that they are safe too. Well they're wrong. I've been watching you, Alexandra. All of you. Your mother...little Rosalie...and little Benjamin."

I can see the hurt in Lexi's eyes. I watch her swallow and keep staring at Melinda.

"I will kill them each, one by one, and I'll make you watch it. You think that you're so strong, so tough, so old. So in charge. But really, you're weak. No wonder you have no father. No wonder he _left_ you."

I shift my eyes to Lexi's. There isn't just one emotion. Emotions are swimming: fear, anger, love, hatred, regret, realization, determination...it's like a hurricane in the form of irises.

Then it's over. All the emotion vanishes; the storm is over. Nothingness in Lexi's beautiful blue eyes.

Faster than my instincts can keep up with, Lexi has kicked Melinda in the stomach and pinned her down. Now I can see the only emotion in Lexi's eyes: fury. Rage.

Then, just like that, she looks so broken. Tears brim her eyes and she watches Melinda, who doesn't move.

"My father loved me. And don't you dare try to change my mind about that." She looks around at everyone. "You can hurt me all you want but don't try to telling me how my family feels. You don't have the right to do that. And don't you _dare_ lay a _finger_ on them."

When we leave, we find most of the agents swimming back to land. As I look at Lexi's broken, emotionally torn face, I just want to hold her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hugs of congratulations are exchanged, but I can't stop thinking about the torn look on Lexi's face. She's still hurt, but she covers it up as soon as we walk into the lair. I'm sure Casey believes it, but Makai and I both have our silent suspicions that everything is still wrong.

"You must be Master Makai," April says, smiling and turning to him.

Names are passed around. Everyone gets to meet Lexi's sensei. Lexi stays quiet though. When people ask her questions, she answers them, but doesn't extend the answer too much. She says enough to a degree that she is considered fine, but I know she isn't. After about half an hour, Lexi excuses herself to go call her mom and tell her what had happened.

After about ten minutes of her being gone, I decide to sneak out and see if she really okay. I'm really worried about her...and so angry at Melinda.

I stop in my tracks when I hear Lexi's broken voice.

"Yeah," she responds to something her mom says. As it gets quieter, I start to be able to hear-through it's still very quiet-of what her mom is also saying.

"Are you okay now?" her mom asks.

"Yeah."

"Are you lying?"

There is a pause.

"Yeah."

There's a silence and Lexi sniffles and puts her head in her hands. She then begins crying. When she first starts to cry, it's like a glass shattering. But then it extends to a wave crashing. I want to reach out and hug her, but I can't.

"Mom," she stutters, sniffling. "Dad was there. He watched and he didn't even do anything when a blade was put to my throat."

"Sweetie." I can barely hear her mom through Lexi's crying. "Listen to me."

Lexi tries to stop crying, but is still sniffling.

"It's okay. I know you're hurt, and I know you're scared, and I know that you don't know if he cares anymore. But he does. When I married your father, he promised me that no matter what, he would never ever, ever stop caring. And Lexi, do you want to know something? He's never broken that promise."

"B-but, Mom, he left you...he left us...how can you stay so pulled together?" Lexi whimpers.

"The same way you've been: by telling yourself the truth. He isn't gone. He's still here, Lexi. I love him, he loves me and he loves you. There's nothing that will ever change that. I promise you. Are you okay now?"

"I think I'm better..." Lexi says, uncertainly. "But I still need a hug."

"I'm sure that Leo will give you one."

"Mom!" Lexi groans, rolling her eyes and wiping away her tears.

I'm confused...has her mom talked about me before? I suddenly feel embarrassed when I remember Rose saying that Emmeline was planning our...turtle kids. My face flushes in the darkness and I continue to listen.

"Sorry, sweetie. Don't worry though. Benj and Rose are alright. We're fine and they're really worried about you."

"Tell them I'm fine. I'm gonna go now, Mom."

"Okay. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too." I hear her hang up, and suddenly, I panic. I don't have time to leave before she almost runs into me in the darkness.

"Leo...?" she says uneasily.

I let out a breath. "Lexi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break my promise in having to get out if we were at risk. It's just that she started dragging my dad into things and..." she begins, but I'm already shaking my head.

"No, it's okay. I was just worried that you were going to get hurt." I rub the back of my neck. "You're really important."

Through the darkness, I see her smile and I feel her arms wrap around me as embraces me in a hug. And there goes that feeling again. It's weird. I hug her back, but continue to ponder about the feeling is. I need to talk to Splinter about it.

"You're really important to me too, Leo," she muffles into my shoulder, and for some reason, hearing her say my name makes my heart soar. What is happening? I still can't name a single time where I ever felt this way around Lexi, or any girl.

Crap. That's it. The realization hits me like a wave that you can't see or hear. My heart begins beating faster as I debate whether I should still talk to sensei about it. What type of advice could he possibly be able to give me? She pulls away and lets out another breath.

"We should probably get back to the lair."

Realization hits me once more, this time, it's about how she most likely feels about me. I'm positive that she feels no feelings for me other than that I am a friend of hers. The pain hits me in the heart, before it does in the brain. I sigh and we make it back to the lair. After a few hours, April and Casey decided it's best for Lexi's safety if she stays with them for the night. They leave.

I hate this feeling, especially now that I finally discovered what it really is. I lie in bed for a good hour and I still haven't fell asleep. I reach in one of my drawers and pull up the video camera. I watch the one video I had taken of Lexi at the mall. Once it gets to the end, I begin wishing I had continued to video tape.

Lexi's voice speaks to the video camera, and I smile at the memories. I hear myself laugh and I tilt my head. Was it a friendly laugh? Did I have feelings at the time?

After watching the video tape multiple times, I decide that I should probably get to sleep. So that night, I fall asleep with Alexandra King in my head and in my dreams-and I can't do a single thing about it.

•••••••••••••


	5. Roadtrips

"Wait, so did your mom say yes?" April asks the next morning while we're eating our pancakes.

I smile and nod. "As long as they can come along too."

"Of course! The Farm House is huge!"

I take a long sip of my water. It rinses the taste of the pancakes down my throat but the batter still seems to rest on my tongue.

"The HUA still needs to find a new place for their Headquarters, and that could take weeks. How far did you say that the Farm house is?"

"About five hours, but the drive there is _beautiful_! Super scenic! And it will be even more beautiful since it will be snowing." April grins. "You'll love it there!"

"I'll just talk to my family about it. And you said the turtles will be there too? And Splinter?"

April finishes up her orange juice, then nods. "By the way, I heard what you did for them, about helping them buy each other Christmas presents. That was really nice of you, Lexi."

I shrug. "It was no big deal. But hey that reminds me - I still need to go shopping for gifts, and I still need to pick up my mom's from the lair. After we eat, wanna come with me?"

April glances over at Casey. "Hey babe, if we leave, you won't burn the apartment down, right?"

Casey-eyes glued to the television-shakes his head slowly, like he's in a trance.

April chuckles. "Okay, just stay away from the microwave this time."

"What happened with the microwave last time?" I ask, laughing.

Casey doesn't look away from the tv. "Don't tell her, Ape."

April laughs and gives him a kiss on the cheek before we leave the apartment. When we've shut the door, she turns to me and begins telling me why Casey can't be trusted with microwaves.

* * *

"From what I gathered from the guys, he seems to like tea and meditating a lot," I say. "But I want to get him something meaningful."

We're discussing Splinter's gift. "I'll make a card, for sure. Then maybe I can put some things into a basket for him. Like candles and tea and stuff."

As we push through the mall, my eyes are brought to the Christmas shop that Leo and I had spent hours in last Saturday.

I can't help but smile when I remember Leo video taping me cheesily while I looked at things. I remember laughing really hard that night.

Oh no...this feeling is all too familiar...

April notices. "Thinking about someone special?"

I chuckle nervously and look around, trying to find something-anything-that will take my mind off the blue-clad turtle. But it's hard not to think of him when he and I practically walked every square inch of this mall just the other day. So I nonchalantly decide not to answer.

I can't help but notice how Christmas-oriented everything feels. We've lived in New York for almost five years, and every single year, the mall is one of my favorite places to go during Christmas time. The people of New York aren't always the nicest - that's a stereotype that's pretty accurate. But during Christmas time, there are pretty much only two types of people: the ones who are extremely joyous, and the ones who are very stressed out.

I faintly hear, "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey playing throughout the mall. There are colors all around me - it's almost like each store has been assigned a color.

We are standing in line for a pretzel, when I hear a laugh from a few feet away. My eyes glide to a couple sitting at a table. The man is video-taping the girl, as she laughs and drinks her hot chocolate. Is that a common thing for couples to do? I laugh nervously and feel my stomach flip.

"Casey and I used to be like that." April's eyes have followed mine to the cute couple. She smiles, looking kind of distant. "Don't get me wrong, we are still in love. It's just...I don't know, I guess our 'young love' days are over. When I was little, I always hoped one day, my husband and I would be that one couple that always acted young."

"I know what you mean," I say. "That's what I hope for too. To be the couple who can be crazy in love still, even at an old age."

"Do you have anyone special?"

Is it weird that when she asks that, I immediately think of Leo?

I sigh and shrug. "No, not really. I haven't had a boyfriend since I was fifteen. I broke up with him because he..." I pause. "He wasn't who I thought he was." I don't want to get into the fact that he was a Purple Dragon.

April puts an arm around me comfortingly.

"Any guy would die to be with you," she says.

There it is again: I think of Leo. I stare at April for a few moments and soon decide I need to get this off my chest.

"I think I like Leo." Wow. _That_ sounded lame.

April's mouth drops open.

"What?!" She's grinning, and grabs my shoulders. "Lexi! That's so cute! So cute!"

I laugh and roll my eyes, but a grin can't help but break out onto my face as well.

I feel this sudden rush of excitement, like the kind you get in middle school when you tell your best friend who you have a crush on.

I think about what to get the blue-clad turtle. "I think I'll get him a sketch book. Mikey told me that Leo likes to draw, so I'll do that."

"Sounds good. Now Raph...that's a tough one..." April stands there, thinking.

My eyes trail over to the motorcycle shop by where I had run into Raph last Saturday. Am I really about to do what I want to do? Or do I not really even want to do it?

I sigh and close my eyes. "He'd better be nice to me for the rest of my life."

* * *

We finish up the shopping by the afternoon. April and I buy each other outfits for Christmas presents, which we're just going to wrap and give each other. It seems like something Mallory and I would do.

After a few hours, everyone is ready to get onto the road. Of course, there isn't exactly enough room for everyone to ride in April in Casey's car, so Mikey and Leo tag along in ours. Mom sits in the front, Rose takes the passenger seat.

Benj is on my left, Leo is on my right and I get thrown in the middle. Mikey sits in the back so he can poke my shoulder and annoy me on the five hour drive up there.

Even after realizing my feelings for Leo, I still manage to treat him the way I did at the mall: like a friend.

The ride is just like every car ride in our family: chaotic. Rose blasts my iPod on full volume, and connected to the AUX cord, it's like the world has been encompassed into music. Mom shares embarrassing stories from when we were young...and Benj, Rose and I share what _actually_ happened. Leo sits there laughing and Benj makes fun of all my One Direction songs.

When "I Would" by One Direction comes on, the car bursts into squeals (the doing of my sister and I). Benj groans over-dramatically and Mikey squeals mockingly.

"These girls and their boy bands..." Mom mutters, laughing.

"Hey Mom, can you put on a movie?" Benj asks.

Rose and I both call out "Rise of the Guardians!"

"And never hear the end of your fangirling over Jack Frost?" Benj retorts. "No thanks."

I ask Leo and Mikey if they've ever seen the movie. When they shake their heads, the decision has been made.

"Ugh," Rose exclaims. "You guys will love it. Jack Frost is one of the main characters and he's the hottest guy on this planet."

"He isn't even technically human though," Benj says.

I roll my eyes. "So? The non-human ones are always the most attractive. Plus, he's got human features, so that's all that matters." I feel Leo shift from beside me.

"I kind of think he would be a cool friend to have," Mikey says. He grins. "No pun intended."

After the movie finishes, I sigh and lean my head against Leo's shoulder.

"Why does it have to be over? I'm so tired," I exclaim.

Leo smiles down at me and raises his eye-ridges. "Lexi, those statements completely contradicted each other."

I glance back at Mikey and yawn. "Is Mikey sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think so." Leo's eyes are glued onto me. "You should sleep too."

I shake my head, but another yawn escapes my mouth. "I wanna listen to more music."

The song "My Immortal" by Evanescence comes on, and Rose and I softly sing along. I check the navigation on my phone and see that we still have two hours left, so we'll get there around nine-thirty.

I suddenly become aware of my aching neck. I roll my head around and then lean it onto Leo's shoulders with one more yawn. He smiles and I fix my head so it's more comfortable.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me...I've been alone all along," I sing softly. The violins and piano make the song sad-but the heart-breaking, almost haunting voice makes it even more upsetting.

Some soft One Direction songs come on, and Benj doesn't complain. Whether it's because he's asleep or because I'm almost asleep, I don't know.

After a few hours, I feel the car jolt to a stop. I have begun to doze in and out, so once I come back into reality, I noticed that the song "The A-Team" by Ed Sheeran is playing. Rose hums softly to it and I lift my head from Leo's shoulder. I look out the window, but it's dark, so I don't see much. I turn to the clock and notice that it's nine-thirty at night. I shake Benj to wake up, and he does.

"What?" he mumbles, still half-asleep.

I chuckle and smile at my brother. "We're here, Benj. Come on, I'm sure we'll find somewhere for you to sleep. We could just slide you onto the roof with a sheet and call it a night."

He chuckles and rubs his eyes, stretching a bit.

Leo wakes Mikey up and the car comes to a full stop. We all pile out of the car and I make my way up to April's car. April rolls down the window to reveal a dead-asleep Casey in the passenger seat, and dark windows beyond that point.

"How was the drive?" I whisper to her.

"It was fine. I'm more worried about you guys. Did Leo keep Mikey calm?"

I laugh. "Don't worry. I think we scared them off for good. So how many rooms have we got?"

"Let me park first." She backs up and parks not too far from our can. She gets out of the car and the rest of the turtles and Splinter pile out as well. April comes up to me, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"The turtles will help me get your guys' stuff and bring them into the house. It's a six-bedroom, and I've planned out the bedroom charts and who's sharing with whom so that should work everything out."

Casey trudges behind, exhausted. "April, I need to sleep."

She rolls her eyes. "Like you didn't get enough of that on the drive here. Okay guys, here are the room situations: Leo, you're going to share with Benj. Splinter, you'll be with Donnie. Lexi, you're sharing with Rose. Mikey, you're with Raph. Casey is with me; and Emmeline, you get a room to yourself. Is everyone okay with the arrangements?" No one opposes. I'm not sure if it's because we're all too tired or if we're just happy to get rooms.

After April opens the door to the cabin, we all rush in. It's almost just as cold inside as it is out.

"I'll go turn on the heater," April says. She heads down the hall. Everyone heads up to their rooms to get settled, and the turtles go outside to retrieve bags. I follow and offer to help. Once we get all the bags out and delivered, I notice everyone is always dead asleep. I give everyone still awake goodnight hugs.

"Try not to kill Mikey, will ya?" I joke to Raph. He snorts and I can picture him rolling his eyes.

"If he purposely pushes my buttons, I ain't gonna refrain."

I chuckle. "That's fine; as long as you try up until that point."

I give Donnie a hug and then Mikey. After they're gone, I turn and see Leo standing there. _Shoot...why does this always happen?_

I smile and hit his arm lightly. "Thanks for tolerating our awkward little family."

He laughs and crosses his arms. "You think your family is awkward? They're really fun. It was great."

When we hug, there's that stupid crush that gets in the way. When I pull away, I know I have to leave or else the blush on my face will be more visible. I give him one last smile and turn to head off to the room I share with Rose.

But even when I get into bed, sleep doesn't fall upon me. Leo invades my thoughts. I'm not denying anything, am I? I've admitted to myself (and to April) that I've developed feelings for Leo. Is that good enough? Do I need to tell Mom? Or Rose? Or Benj? Or even Leo himself?

It seems like the more I think about it, the bigger the feelings grow. It's like every thought of him is a huge gust of breath blowing into a balloon. How many breaths will it take before that balloon starts to burst? What will happen if it just pops, unannounced? Will that make me go off without thinking and tell him? Or will it start all over to where it was before: really good friends?

I plug my earphones into my ears, attempting to plug away all my thoughts. Once it gets to the song "Hericane" by LANY, I feel myself slipping. But Leo is in my dreams.

And I can tell that he isn't going to leave any time soon.

 **A/N: Soooooo this chapter is actually WAY longer but I'm gonna split it into two chapters because I would prefer you to not hate me and actually want to read my story (you're welcome). I'm so so soooooo sorry that the chapters might be really long. I know that makes most people not want to read but I would appreciate it with all my heart if you'd continue to just give it a try. Thank you for being wonderful3**


	6. Roses & Realizations

I wake up to an empty bedroom. I yawn and shoot a glance at the other bed, finding it vacant. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and somehow manage to get ready before ten in the morning.

"Well good morning, Sleepyhead," Donnie teases from the kitchen, as I flip onto a couch-chair that sits right in front of the TV. I grumble and turn on the television, changing the channels.

"Not a morning person," I say bluntly. Mikey hands me a plate of pancakes. "Thanks, Mikey. This looks delicious." I take the plate and dig in, while lying on the couch. Rose rolls her eyes and Benj and I groan when we see the show, 'Cats 101' is on.

"Ugh, go die, cats," Rose mutters.

"Do you _all_ hate cats?" Raph asks, raising his eye ridge.

"We collectively hate them as a family," I say. I start changing the channels again, and stop when I see Spongebob.

"YEAH!" Benj and I shout, jumping up and getting into ready position to watch. The camping episode is on and we begin watching. While we watch, I notice Leo gaze at me. Every time I laugh, he smiles at me. Sometimes, I turn my head to smile at him but he stiffens and turns away flushed.

We watch a few episodes, and at the end of the fourth one, April stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Well guys," April announces. "Christmas is in two days. We might want to get a tree. There's a place a couple miles from here we could get one. Anyone wanna come?"

"I'll go," I say, turning to Leo and poking his shoulder. "Are you going too?"

Leo smiles and nods. "Sure."

"Eh, I think I'll stay back with Case," Raph says. Donnie nods, claiming he has to fix the toaster that Mikey broke this morning. Splinter is staying back as well, and Mom is riding with April. Rose decides to go with Mom and April, so it's just Benj, Mikey, Leo and I who decide to take the scenic route. April gives us directions and says they'll meet us there.

"Hey, Mikey! Race ya to the lake! Loser has to jump in tonight," Benj challenges.

Mikey grins. "Challenge accepted!" They both begin sprinting, and I laugh watching them.

"Lexi," I hear Leo say. I look up and grin when I see him with the video camera. "What are we doing right now?"

"We," I begin. "are going down to the clusters of pine trees to pick out a Christmas tree!" I hold out my hands. "Here, let me see that for a minute."

He hands the camera over to me and I focus it on him. "This is Leo!" He rolls his eyes and looks away, smiling. "Isn't he so cute?"

"Shut up," Leo mutters, keeping his eyes on the ground.

I laugh and smile up at him. "Say something!"

"Bye," he says.

I hear Mikey scream and Benj laugh. I take the camera and focused it on the take, where Mikey sits on the ground pouting and Benj cheers, laughing. I focus it back to Leo, who is narrating what's happening.

"Benj challenged Mikey to a race. Benj obviously won. The loser has to jump into that lake tonight," he says, pointing at the lake.

After about twenty minutes, we arrive near the pine tree grounds, and I frown at the camera.

"It looks like our time has come," I say. "But we'll be back!"

"This has been Leo!"

"And Lexi! The Lexi and Leo show!"

"Perfect," he says grinning. I wave to the camera and he takes it back. We approach everyone else and take a look at the tree Mom and April picked out.

"Do you guys want a ride home or walk the way again?" Mom asks once we have loaded it into the trunk. Mikey and Benj insist that they want to get a ride back, but Leo and I decide to walk again. It's fun to just walk and talk with him...it's like the mall all over again.

"So what was it like growing up the oldest and the leader?" I ask.

He sighs. "They don't listen to me. It's really hard because of that. Like, they know that I'm the leader and that if I say something, then it's probably best to follow it. But they just choose not to listen." He glances at me. "What's it like for you?"

"It's different. Most of the time, I feel like the leader because I've always been the oldest. Like, Rose and Benj can't do this or that, but I can because I'm oldest," I explain.

Leo nods. "That kind of sounds like an advantage though."

I shrug. "Sometimes it is. But there are also times when it's the other way around. Benj and Rose don't have to do this or that, but I have to because I'm the oldest. Rose probably deserves to be the oldest the most. She's more mature than any of us." We trail near some pretty flowers. Even through the pearl white snow, they still stick out. I stop and kneel down to look at them closer. Leo kneels as well and gazes thoughtfully.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would be into flowers," Leo says.

"I am. It's not really the smell. I'm just fascinated by how they just start out as a small, simple seed and turn into this beautiful thing. Roses have always been my favorite flowers. Not very original, I know, but that's how it's always been. Every color rose. Orange, green, blue, purple, white."

Leo smiles. "Roses fit you as a person."

"How? Roses are supposed to be elegant. They're beautiful and sophisticated."

He shakes his head. "I think roses are more...unique. Sure, everyone loves getting roses." He picks one off the bush and twirls it around. "But you don't want just any red rose. The thing about roses is that it doesn't matter what color they are. If somebody did see a blue rose or a purple rose, or even a rainbow rose, they would look at it in wonder. But they wouldn't think 'That rose is ugly because it's not red.' They'd think, 'That's such a unique and different rose...it isn't red, which makes it even more beautiful and unique.' That's how I see you. You're unique."

I smile and look at the ground. "Where did all that come from?" I mumble. I'm positive that my face is beet red.

"I don't know...it's all true though."

We continue walking and talking. I manage to squeeze the camera out of his hands so we can take some pictures of the two of us. We arrive back to the Farmhouse around the time where I'm starting to get almost unbearably cold.

"Mother, I'm home!" I shout in a British accent.

In an instant, Casey is sprinting around the corner. "GUYS, HIDE! There's a British stranger in our house!" Then he sees Leo and I. "Where's the British stranger?"

Leo grabs my shoulders and shakes them a little bit, before moving onward into the house. "Here's your British stranger."

I laugh and hang up my coat. "Where is everybody?"

"They dropped off the tree, but then they ran off again. Not sure where to," Casey replies.

"Uh, they went to go get some party decorations," Raph explains, yawning and collapsing onto the couch.

I chuckle and sit down next to him.

"Hey Leo, can I talk to you for a sec?" Casey asks, and Leo shrugs and nods. After they leave, it's quiet for a few seconds.

"So what's up with you and Fearless?" Raph asks, holding his hands over his eyes in exhaustion. Even though he's pretty much only been sleeping since we got here.

"What do you mean?"

"You like him?"

"What? No? Whose diary have you been reading?"

Raph snorts at my lame response. "Right."

I shove my hands into my pockets. "Look," I lie, my voice squeaking a little. "Just because we're hanging out more, it doesn't mean I have a crush on him."

"Do you?"

"Yes..." I whine.

He snickers. "Thought so."

"Why does it even matter to you?" I mutter, switching back to Animal Planet and watching "Dogs 101".

Raph shrugs and smirks. "He's my older brother and and the most uptight guy I knew until you came into the picture. I ain't sure if he likes ya back but I bet he does. I'll have to pry it out of him."

"No!" I exclaim, making him look up at me, oddly. "I mean...does it really matter all that much?"

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"Look, I told April, so I won't explode."

"I know now."

"I know, but _you_ will be shutting up."

Raph rolls his eyes. "Whateva. I'll still try to get the truth out of him though. Be prepared."

I can't be prepared...not with Raph, not with anyone. Because I don't even really know what I'm feeling and what it could eventually progress to. Is it possible to just ignore it? Can I even ignore something like this? With him popping up every second with that crazy smile of his?

I sigh and close my eyes. Why am I even thinking this far ahead, anyway? My feelings for him aren't that strong yet. But I know eventually, it'll take over. I won't be able to stop the feelings. They'll keep growing and growing until it's so undeniable that it's qualified as love. And the thing that breaks my heart the most is that I don't know if we'll ever be together, in the long run. I fall into a nap on the couch with that haunting thought.


	7. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**OROKU SAKI'S POV:**

"Master Shredder," Baxter Stockman says, stepping away from the window lock he had just picked. "Are you sure that you won't need backup? What if something happens?"

"I need no backup. I am the Shredder," I say. This title feels so natural to say, yet it no longer seems like a true title, but rather an obligation.

Stockman nods nervously. He then scurries off into the night. Stockman reminds me of a mouse-a very clumsy and nervous mouse. Probably the reason he created all those robot mice years ago.

I step through the window of the King residence. It smells like my family-a smell that no one can describe perfectly. It smells like home-and it is. Even though my feet have never touched the floors of this apartment until now, it still feels like home. Shock overcomes me when I find I'm still in the pictures they have hanging on the walls.

Only it's not me. It's the old me. The man who would never succumb to the pressures of darkness. The me who had never harmed anyone on purpose. The me who until recently, I thought had died a long time ago.

My family. My beautiful family...I gave them up for a promise.

The Foot soldiers had arrived on my doorstep early morning on Lexi's eleventh birthday. They'd explained to me that if I gave up my life at home, they'd reward me with a powerful, life-long job in New York City. Once they'd revealed to me that the job had underlying evil purposes, it was too late. I couldn't turn back. They told me if I backed out, they'd kill me and they'd kill my family.

I had tried so hard to push back thoughts of my family because thinking of them made my decision hurt even more. I could never tell them the truth. So thinking about them pained me.

Until Lexi was there, releasing the agents Melinda of the Dark Angels had held captive.

I walk through the hallways and find Em's room. I search through all the rooms in the house-not to take anything-just to remember. To remember who I am...and why I'm still needed here. And I feel like I just can't leave until I find out the reason why I feel that I still belong.

I enter Lexi's room last, and when I do, I freeze. The first thing I see is the photo frame that's proudly presented on her drawer. I inspect it, and flinch back when I see my old reflection staring back at me. I set the photo down and gaze around the room. There are so many pictures of friends and family. Many of Lexi with a red-headed girl. Many with her old best friend Noah, from when we lived in California. And _a lot_ of family.

I stand up straighter and sigh. I don't know what to do. I want to talk to my kids...to Emmeline...but I just don't know how. The reason I hadn't brought anyone with me tonight is because nobody knows about my family.

What am I supposed to do? Leave a note? I don't even know where they are or when they'll be back. Are they gone for safety reasons? Or for the Holidays? Or both? I realize how many birthdays, holidays and important occasions I've missed.

So I do what I can do. I take a mental note on where the apartment is...and I leave. I can't leave a note, and I can't call them on their phones. So I simply leave. But I don't leave with satisfaction. I leave with determination. I am determined to do what's right for my family...even if that means doing what's wrong for the Shredder.

 **A/N: Again, this was another one of those chapters that's actually way longer. But I felt like it doesn't need to be any longer. It's a chapter for Shredder-or rather, a venture into his story. The Kings, as smart as they are, don't know every reason for why he did what he did. I don't usually go into the POV of the villain because once you do that, you might see them as someone other than a villain. But that's what I want in this case. I want you to see he's still a man. Even if you don't know every reason for why he is who he now is, you can see now the thoughts in that brain of his, instead of the paralyzed stare he gave during the scene where Lexi was releasing the captives.**

 **Thank you again for reading this ^.^ I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**


	8. Advice & Snowball Fights

**LEO'S POV:**

Casey pulls me out of the room with Lexi and Raph, and into the hallway. Lexi and I have just gotten back from our walk, previously from the tree pickup. It was a really nice walk...only it made my feelings stronger.

I inwardly groan in frustration. I'm the leader...I'm not supposed to be having these feelings. It'll just distract me from my family and what's really important. But then again...she _is_ important. She has become important, even in this short amount of time.

That is what really eats at my curiosity. The fact that I have acquired feelings for her within less than a week. Sure, the feelings hadn't started really until a few days. It isn't like I can't think about anything but her. I can still focus. In fact, I realize that I don't blush and get nervous like I had when I first realized my feelings. But that only makes me realize that I'm used to the fact that I like her.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I almost forget that Casey has pulled me into the hallway. I look up at him, creasing my forehead. He stands there, arms crossed, grinning the cheesiest grin.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

He nudges my chest with his elbow and continues to smile.

"Is the Fearless Old Leader getting closer to a certain blondie?" he teases, grinning.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms as well. "What do you mean?" My voice sounds tired and slightly annoyed.

"I _mean_ ," he begins, nudging me again, "you got feelings for Lexi, eh?"

"What? No." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize what a terrible liar I am. I sigh and uncross my arms. "What does it matter to you? Don't you have anything better to do with your time other than interrogating people?" I say, setting my jaw.

"It matters because you're _Leo_. You never have any other feelings besides, 'I'm so tough and serious.' You're like a _robot_ , Leo! But then Lexi came into the picture...and BAM! You became fun. Well...as fun as Leonardo can get."

I raise my eye ridge. "Is that really how I designate myself?"

Casey nods. "Look, I don't know what it is about her that you like, but whatever it is, it's a reason to ask her out," Casey says, but I'm already shaking my head.

"No, Casey. Not a chance. It isn't like that," I say, but Casey laughs and holds up his hands for more emphasis as he speaks.

"Yet! It's always yet! Do you think that I was immediately attracted to April when I met her?" Casey asks.

I give him an exasperated expression. "Yes. You were. I witnessed you meeting her for the first time. Your exact words were, and I quote, 'Whoa, who's that babe?' And you honestly want to consider that as not immediately attracted?" I exclaim, sighing and shaking my head. "I'm talking to a brick wall. I really am."

"Look," Casey says. "I'm just saying that you should act on your feelings or nothing's gonna happen."

"Thanks for the advice, Case. I just don't want to make any rash decisions. I don't want to do something I'm going to regret."

Casey sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Gotcha. Look, how 'bout...talk to April about it. She knows things about love...the right things. Stuff you seem to be lookin' for."

"I don't know, Casey. I don't want to bring April into this if it isn't important..."

"But it _is_ important. Look, just trust me here, man...I know that she and Lexa are close but I know my wife. If you tell her not to tell Lexa she will promise not to tell. And she ain't gonna break that promise. Just...think about it."

I nod. "I'll think about it, Casey. Thanks for the advice." And honestly, I really am thankful. I know that talking to April about it will help. I'm just afraid that this crush will either go away completely or turn into love. It isn't going to "stay in the middle" forever. There's no "both" or "kind of" about it.

We go back into the room with Raph and Lexi in it. She's sitting on the couch, leaning forward just the slightest bit as she watches, 'I Shouldn't Be Alive'. She doesn't even see Casey and I walk in. She and Raph are too focused on the show.

"Well would _anyone_ like to see the Christmas tree?" April asks, entering the room.

Mostly everyone begins leaving to go see the tree in the front room. We walk through the house, to the front room. I hear Lexi gasp, so I follow her gaze. The tree is phenomenal.

"Oh my goodness...this is beautiful!" she exclaims, walking towards it. The tree is tall and a beautiful dark green that seems to become lighter with the Christmas lights that it's blanketed in."

"It is, isn't it?" I agree, smiling as I gaze. We've never had an actual Christmas tree before, and now, here it is right before our eyes. After a few moments of small talk and chatting around the tree, everyone heads off to do their own things.

Benj, April, Lexi and I stay there talking. Benj brings up Lexi's diary, so she excuses herself while she chases him around the house. I take this as an opportunity to talk to April about my feelings. I just don't know how to bring it up.

"Hey...April?" She turns to me curiously. "Um...Casey told me to talk to you about this...because you're a girl. Um...I kind of...I don't know...I may be developing...feelings for...Lexi..." I'm really struggling here. Her eyes widen a bit, but a smile appears on her face. It's a small, simple smile.

"Really?"

"Um...yeah..." I don't know what she's thinking. So I just have to wait. After a few seconds, she tilts her head.

"So you want advice?"

"Casey says I should ask her out. But I don't wanna do anything rash. It's a crush right now, but it keeps getting stronger. I've never...really...felt this way before...so it's hard," I try to explain, and am surprised when I explain more than I thought I could.

April nods in understanding, but still smiles. "I get you. But I think it's so cute that you have your first crush! It's different isn't it? Were you confused at first?"

"Yes. A lot. I finally realized what it was after like a day of feeling it. I'm just really confused still...what do I do?"

"Take it step by step. Don't ask her out yet. Let your feelings develop, and don't try to make them stop. Be her best friend; protect her and make her feel loved. But don't tell her just yet...make her feel good about herself as much as you can, even if you think it might blow your cover. We girls love it when guys compliment us," she says.

I nod. "Thanks, April."

Just then, Lexi comes back and takes a seat on the ground, with a satisfied smile on her face. Benj doesn't come behind. I stretch my neck to see if he's there, but he isn't. My eyes move back to Lexi, who grins innocently at me.

"Hi."

"What did you do to him, Lexi?" I ask.

She sighs. "Locked him in a closet."

April groans. "Lexi!"

"I'm sorry! He was teasing me," she says, crossing her arms.

"About what?"

"He found out some things he shouldn't know."

After April finally convinces Lexi to let her brother out of captivity, everyone has decided to go to sleep. I retreat to the room I share with Benjamin.

"So...what was it?" I ask. I'm not normally this nosy, but the whole thing got me curious. He smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"As much as I would love to tell you, I promised her I wouldn't. She might tell you though if you ask. It's not really my secret to share. Sorry," he says, smiling.

I'm even more surprised that Benj kept his word. That shows how close they are, and also how loyal of a person Benj is. He's got limits to his "annoying brother mode".

"I understand. Well, I think I'm going to bed. What about you?"

Benj nods. "Been sort of a long day. I'm right behind ya, man. Night."

"Night." The lamp shuts off and there is a silence. At first, it's kind of an awkward silence, but it develops into a peaceful one. I sigh and close my eyes, dreaming dreams that I will never remember once I awake.

 **LEXI'S POV:**

5 AM. I feel a rush of satisfaction when I enter Benj and Leo's room with stealth. I brighten the light, even though with the soon-to-be-risen sun, I won't need it at all. I quickly find what I'm looking for nearby Leo's bed: the video camera. A smile creeps up on my face as my eyes hover over him sleeping. He looks so peaceful. His forehead isn't creased, and he has a slight smile on his face. I suddenly wish to know what he dreams of.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispers from behind me.

I don't even flinch back before knowing that it's Benj. Through the years, we've snuck into the kitchen late at night or early into the morning. Benj had also caught me a number of times, sneaking out at 2 AM to get tacos with Mallory. While some teenagers sneak out to parties, I get tacos. Priorities are important.

"I came here to hold something against Leo," I whisper back, holding up the camera. "He's always taking videos of me so I decided to make a whole video of him sleeping."

"That isn't a very good way to show your little crush on him," Benj says.

I roll my eyes. "That's the point: I don't want him to know."

I turn the camera towards me. "This is Alexandra King," I say, still whispering. I point the camera at Benj. He smiles and waves. "And this is Benj." I bring it back to my face. "Today for the Lexi and Leo show, we will be waking Leo up."

"It's like five-thirty in the morning," Benj adds.

I nod. "It's the morning of Christmas Eve. The sun will probably be rising soon, so let's get this show on the road." I turn the camera towards Leo, who is thankfully still asleep. "Doesn't he look so adorable sleeping?"

"Nice way to keep your little crush confidential..." Benj mutters and I shoot him a glare. I turn the camera back to my face.

"You didn't hear that." I turn it back to Leo. "So he's so cute and asleep and peaceful and what not. Doesn't he look more relaxed?" I grin. "Aww...Leo...is somebody tired?" I coo, mockingly. He starts to stir.

I jump back. "Did little Leo wake up?" He looks confused at first, but then widens his eyes.

"Give me the dumb camera, Lexi!"

"NO!" I sat, keeping the camera away from his grasp. He jumps forward, but I run from him. I spring down the stairs and hide behind them. I turn the camera towards the living room.

"I think we're safe..." I whisper, but then I'm picked up. I look and see it's Leo.

Benj grabs the camera from me. I struggle to get free of his grip and he chuckles.

"Never fight against a ninja turtle, Lexi. You'll never win," Leo teases. I continue to struggle.

He carries me outside. My eyes widen and I scream once again. "NO, Leo don't you _dare_!" The sun is rising as he dumps me into the snow. I'm only wearing sweats and a hoodie.

"You jerk!" I say, trying to get up but slipping and falling back into the snow.

Benj laughs as he continues to video tape. I notice April and Casey standing in the doorway, laughing. The rest of the turtles also come out to watch. Mom and Rose laugh and mock me. Master Splinter stands there with a small smile on his face.

"Leonardo, get over here, you smug little brat!" I lunge at him, pushing him down into the snow. I throw snow at him and he blocks himself with his green arms, but continues to laugh. I eventually give up and sit there kneeling in the snow with a pouty-puppy dog expression.

He continues to laugh and reaches out to hug me, but I pull away. "No!" I shout, making him laugh even harder. I throw even more snow. He begins throwing snow at me as well, and I jump into ninja stance. He chuckles and raises his eye ridges.

"Come at me!"

"Okay, if you insist." He rolls up some snowballs and begins chucking them at me.

"I wanna have a snow-ball fight too!" Mikey exclaims, throwing snowballs around as well. Donnie and Rose soon join in, along with Casey and April. Mom and Splinter stand there laughing. I watch Raph pick up Benj and toss him into the snow.

"OOF!" Benj lands in the piles of snow.

I laugh and lean closer to Leo as we both watch everyone get soaking wet with snow. I lean into his chest as we watch from the bottom of the hill. I look up at him and he smiles down on me. I laugh and brush off some snow from his head. I fall back into the snow, and he does as well.

"What a nice way to begin a morning," I say.

He nods his head and smiles. "Agreed."

My eyes hover over the rising sun and I smile. Leo follows my gaze and smiles as well.

"I don't think I've been able to see an actual sunrise," Leo says.

"Really? We used to see them all the time in Carlsbad," I reply, smiling. "It was one of the highlights of my day. That and sunsets."

We lie there for a while, just watching the world. I watch the world with Leo.

 **A/N: I know a lot happened in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway ^.^ Okay, I know Leo seems really out of character from the Leo we all know and love, and I know that everyone keeps saying like "Leo, you used to be so uptight" etc. But keep in mind, often it's just his brothers teasing him. So he's always like hung out with his brothers and joked and stuff, just maybe not as much as he does now. So he might SEEM really out of character, but he isn't THAT much. ^.^**


	9. Christmas Eve

The day has gone by almost too quickly. The wind pushes furiously at the windows through the trees outside, making them seem eager. Everyone except Casey, Mom and Splinter are playing. We sit out in the back of the cabin at a table, each of us with a mug of hot chocolate in our hands.

Mikey turns to me with a grin on his face. "Truth or dare, Lexi." "Hm...truth..." I say, tilting my head a little. I'm positive that Mikey has hundreds of truths and dares stored up in his brain.

He puts his hand on his chin and pretends to think for a while. He finally looks up, with the same grin on his face.

"If you were to kiss any one of us turtles...who would you kiss?" Mikey asks slyly.

I raise my eyebrows. "I am _not_ answering that."

Mikey groans and frowns. "Why not? You have to!"

I laugh. "Why do you want to know?"

"In case you decide to date one of us."

"Would you like to rephrase the question?"

He sighs and crosses his arms. "Let's cut this into sections. Who do you think would make the most protective boyfriend?"

"Um..." I take a long moment to think and then just to annoy Mikey, I take a long sip of hot chocolate. He groans and I laugh again. "If it were the 'stay away from my girlfriend protective or I'll beat you up', it would probably be Raph. But if it was the whole 'sweet guy' ting, then Leo would qualify. Mikey's too loose to me protective and Donnie's too shy around girls."

"I'm not shy!" Donnie says defensively.

I lock eyes with Leo. His face is flushed. I look down in embarrassment. Why is he embarrassed? I should be the embarrassed one!

"Can we go onto the next question? Or are we still doing sections?" I ask Mike, giving him a look that says 'please move on'. But obviously, this move makes him want to do the opposite.

"Nope. Still doing sections. Who do you think is the most attractive?" he asks.

"Mikey, ya doofus! We all look the same!" Raph exclaims, whacking him upside the head.

"I'll do by personality..." I say.

"Go for it."

I feel a bit guilty about stalling his question for so long already, but from the looks on everyone's faces, they are very, _very_ entertained.

"Um...okay, let's start with Mikey. Mikey would probably make a good boyfriend because he's funny and you could always go to him to make you laugh. He's always be there if you need a smile and you can act like a child around him without him judging you."

When I look over at the orange-clad turtle, he's beaming.

"Donnie," I say slowly.

Don's head bobs up in surprise.

"Okay, Donnie would make a good boyfriend because he's shy around girls-"

"I'm not shy!"

I laugh. "Anyway, he's really smart and could always help with homework and stuff. And I'm sure that he would make very creative dates and what not."

"Then there's Raph..." I begin. Raph looks up and groans.

"Oh boy..." he mutters.

"He'd be...protective. Some days it would be for the best, but some days it would probably annoy you to death. But for the good part of it, he would be able to beat up any guy who got in your way. And, if you managed to get the nice, sweet parts out of him, you'd probably be written in history."

"Gee thanks."

I laugh. "Lastly, Leo..." The blue clad turtle and I lock eyes.

"He would make a great boyfriend as well. He'd be kind. Slightly protective, but not in an annoying way. He'd be the sweetest and he'd be the polite, respectful boyfriend you don't see much these days."

"Well we know who won on that question..." Raph mutters.

Mikey leans forwards on the table, head in his hands and coos. "Awwww! So cute!"

I can't help but laugh. "Well, time for bed."

"What is it with you _always_ being the first to sleep?" Leo asks, laughing.

"What is it with you always _interrogating_ me about it?" I shoot.

"Yeah, yeah, okay why don't you just date already?" Mikey asks.

I roll my eyes with Leo. He puts an arm jokingly around me and nods sarcastically.

"Sure. Whatever eases you're mind," I joke, and Leo chuckles.

"But seriously: it would never work between us. Turtle and human? Secret agent family and mutant family who lives in a sewer? Frog face and Rapunzel?" Leo says.

I snort. "Who's who?"

"I don't care. I can be Frog Face," he offers.

"What if _I_ wanna be Frog Face?"

"So I get to be Rapunzel?"

I nod. "Case closed."

"Well, I guess our little game has been closed too," Raph decides. He yawns. "Goodnight."

We all say our goodnights and I gather the empty mugs of hot chocolate that everyone has left out. I'm about to pick up the last few, when a big green hand snatches them before me. I look up at Leo, chuckle and head inside to place them in the sink.

"Are you excited for your first real Christmas ever?" I ask as we set the cups in the sink. We head to the front room, where the Christmas trees stands, glowing in the night. I watch the lights seem to glow brighter and brighter the longer I look at them. He smiles and nods, following my gaze, which is set on the tree.

"I really am. It's been amazing so far."

In the silence, I recognize some soft background music playing. April accidentally left the Christmas music on, which plays softly and quietly in the background.

"I'll go turn that off," Leo says, but I stop him.

"I think we should leave it on. It kinda makes me feel like I'm in a movie..." I say sheepishly.

He chuckles and raises his eyes at me. "Would you like to be in a movie?"

"Yeah...I would. Movies always have problems, but the problems always end up being solved and everything is always okay in the end. They just...enjoy the moment while it's still going." I glance back over at the Christmas tree. Then, I look back over at Leo and watch him stand up straighter and turn to me partially, holding his hand out.

"Well Alexandra...would you like to be in a movie for the night?"

I smile, looking down at his hand. I slip mine into it and now. "I would love to, Leonardo." We dance quietly to the beautiful, soft Christmas music.

We share small talk once in a while, but we mostly just dance. The song is finally over and I look up at his eyes. They remind me of dark chocolate. But they don't just have chocolate in them; there are specks of hazelnuts and marshmallows.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asks, tilting his head a bit. His voice is soft and swaddled with care.

"Your eyes are like chocolate...with hazelnuts and marshmallows," I say.

He chuckles softly and I begin to realize how beautiful the sound of his laughter is. "You must be hungry," he says.

"Maybe I am. But seriously...it's like...dark chocolate overall, but little mists of white and burnt marshmallow. It's really beautiful, actually."

He smiles, looking down and blushing. Wow...someone who is brave enough to ask a girl to dance is embarrassed when I comment on his eyes.

"Thanks...no one's ever told me that before..."

"Well, I wouldn't expect them to. I can't imagine Raph ever telling you that your eyes are beautiful."

We keep our voices calm and soft, for we don't want to wake anyone else. He watches my eyes carefully and smiles, shaking his head the slightest bit.

"There's so much to you..." he whispers. "Like your hair. It's like...I could stick my finger through one of those little ringlets in your hair and it's just so...bouncy."

"Right. Like you could get your fat finger through one of those ringlets," I tease.

"I'm _trying_ to compliment you." He sighs. "I also love your personality. And you're really inspirational. I know you have a lot to say, even if you don't always say it."

"Thank you," I say softly.

I let out a breath and glance over towards the doorway to the backyard. Letting go of his hands, I open it up and a cool, refreshing wind bites at my face. But it feels so wonderful. The cabin has a warm, gingery feeling about it. Even through the cold outside, you can still manage to feel the coziness inside.

Leo stands in front of me. In the doorway, we just stand there talking. I say something that makes him laugh, and he throws his head up in laughter. He suddenly catches sight of something above us, and stares instantly at the ground, blushing.

I look up.

Mistletoe.

He looks nervous and I just smile. He's so sweet.

"Leo," I say quietly.

He looks up at me. As soon as he does, I lean in and kiss him softly. I can almost feel his surprise, so I pull away to keep the situation from getting awkward. I give him a small smile, without looking him in the eyes. I feel my face heating up.

"Merry Christmas, Leo. Goodnight." I turn away and hurry up the stairs. I don't hear him come up behind me.

When I reach my bedroom, I softly close the door. My knees are shaky as I take a seat on my bed. My heart beats incredibly quickly. I close my eyes and breathe, waiting for it to slow down. Trying to distract myself, I look over at my sister. She's fast asleep.

I fall asleep dreaming of a dream that will probably never become more than a dream. But that's alright. Because for tonight, I'm in a movie.


	10. Christmas Morning

"Lexi. Get up; it's Christmas!" A voice whispers from beside me.

I pry my eyes open and see Rose crouching next to my bed, shaking me lightly. I smile and sit up, yawning.

"Merry Christmas, little sis," I mumble.

Rose's pearly white teeth glisten in the light. "Merry Christmas, Lexi. Brush your teeth and get ready."

I snort and head to the bathroom. "Oh _please_. I'll brush my teeth. That's it. It's Christmas morning! Why would I dress up?"

In the mirror, my plain expression looks back at me. My blue-gray eyes stare back at me. I had a decent amount of sleep last night, so the dark circles under my eyes are nonexistent. I wear checkered pajama pants and a black long sleeve with a jersey with the name KING on the back of it.

As I put on deodorant, I hear my sister sigh in frustration.

"You're seriously going to go down there with all those people with all those cameras looking like you just woke up?" Rose asks.

I raise my eyebrows. "News flash, Rosie: I _did_ just wake up." I strike a pose. "And what do you mean? _I_ think I look like a model."

Rose's dark brown hair is smooth and brushed out. She has mascara and some lip-gloss on. She wears a long-sleeved white shirt with gems down the neckline, and her skinny jeans and hoop earrings.

I snatch my phone and head out the door. As soon as I walk out, I'm lifted into the air. When I try to turn, I see that it's Mikey.

"Mikey," I laugh, whacking his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Merry Christmas!" He shouts and I grin.

"Merry Christmas!" I shout back.

He drops me onto a beanbag chair. I stand up and knock on Benj and Leo's door. A few seconds later, the door opens and Benj is standing there. Despite the fact that Rose never joins in, Benj and I never do anything but brush our teeth on Christmas morning. He wears his basketball shorts and a short sleeve black shirt with his KING jersey as well.

"Merry Christmas, Benjy!" I exclaim, as he responds with, "Merry Christmas, Lexi!"

After a few minutes, everyone is down by the Christmas tree. We begin opening presents after everyone is settled. Mom makes sure she announces the rule our family has about Christmas.

"Everyone must watch and listen when someone is opening a present. One at a time," Mom explains.

I glance over at Leo. "May I sit here?"

"No, Lexi, you're forbidden from sitting next to me," he says sarcastically. I grin at his response. "Yes, of course you can sit here."

April, Casey, Mom and Splinter take seats on the chairs and Don and Rose share an extra large beanbag. Raph leans against the way nearby, but eventually takes a seat on the carpet. I lean back on the base of the fireplace, but it's rock-hard. I snatch a pillow and use it as a back rest.

"We'll have Splinter go first, since he's the one who raised you animals. No pun intended," I say.

"That wasn't a pun, that was an offensive remark," Donnie says.

Leo helps me gather all of Splinter's gifts. Once we place them in front of the old rat, he smiles. He gives each of his sons a hug and a "thank you". I see tears in his eyes when he reads the card from Raph.

After he opened all his gifts, my siblings open theirs. I had gotten Rose some new makeup and jewelry. Benj opens his gifts and grins.

He pulls out a picture frame of the two of us. The frame has exactly fifteen slots for each picture to be put in. I filled each slot except the fifteenth one. Each picture is each year with the two of us since he was born. The last one isn't filled yet.

The first picture is when I held him as a baby, and it ascends through the years. There is one when he's three and I'm seven and we're leaning forward on the carpet, watching Animal Planet. Another is when I was fifteen and he was eleven. We had hiked up a mountain in Utah and he and I stood on the top of the mountain, striking dumb poses.

"Aw, Lexi, this is awesome! Thank you!" He hugs me, and I laugh.

"I'm glad you don't think it's too cheesy."

"Of _course_ it's too cheesy," Benj says, laughing. "That's why I like it."

Now it's a very eager-looking Mikey's turn.

"You and Benj are really close, aren't you?" Leo whispers, leaning over so that only I can hear.

I smile. "Yeah. Despite the four year difference."

"I wish my brothers and I were like that..."

"You are. You just don't see it," I say simply. I look over at him and we lock eyes. For a few moments, we just stare at each other. When my heart begins to race, I look away. I'm grateful that Leo hasn't brought up the kiss.

The orange clad turtle rips open his presents like it's his last moment on earth. He squeezes practically everybody who gets him a present and can't stop going on and on about how excited he is to play his new video games and use all his gifts. He's a literally a little kid on Christmas.

Donnie begins to open his presents next. He's pretty excited when he opens all the presents that his brothers got him. Apparently, little chemical jars are very important to him. He opens my gift, which is meant to be a real gift as well as a joke. It's a big book that I had found in the science section. I taped a paper to it that says: BOOK OF SMART STUFF DEDICATED TO DONATELLO

"Is this for real? This is the book I've been looking for forever! It's got scientific revisions and theories that were just released! Thank you, Lexi!" He's _way_ too excited about this.

Raph looks really happy about the motorcycle grips and music that his brothers have gotten him. After he's opened them all, I speak up.

"So I couldn't physically bring you your gift," I begin, digging through my pockets. I pull out the keys to the bike I got him. "But once we get back, you might need these."

Raph stares at the keys in my hand, with wide eyes.

"Wait..." He begins, shaking his head. "Hold on..."

"You did mention you needed a new bike, right? Or was that just my imagination?"

"You did _not_ get me a motorcycle!" he shouts, but I can see excitement seeping from his eyes. "Thank you!" He grips the keys like they're made of pure gold.

I stick all of Leo's presents onto the bench. He smiles appreciatively and I notice most of the presents don't have a card. I feel slightly embarrassed when I notice I had given everyone a card.

Leo opens up the sketch pad from Mikey and grins. He thanks his youngest brother with a hug and continues to open the presents. He thanks Donnie for the meditation mat, and then looks confused and surprised when he sees that the biggest present for him was from Raph. His mouth drops open when he sees the katana sharpener and sheath.

"Bro hug, bro hug, bro hug," I chant with Benj.

Raph rolls his eyes. "Come here, man."

They share a little hug.

Leo picks up the last present: the one from me. When he opens it up, he finds the sketch pad. I tell him to turn the page and he does. On the first free page of the notepad, I wrote him a note.

"You don't have to read that note now..."

"Thanks, Lexi." He smiles at me, and holds the notepad tight.

I look around at the presents Mikey has placed in front of me. My eyes widen when I look at the names. I look at the turtles. "You guys didn't have to get me anything! How did you get me anything?"

Splinter chuckles. "My sons have taken it upon them to find things they can do to earn money, such as helping April and Mr. Jones around their apartment, or getting confidential jobs. They were determined to get you gifts, Alexandra."

I feel a happiness and gratitude within me that can't be described with words.

I open the first gift, which happens to be from Mikey (I say 'happens to be' loosely, since Mikey was shoving the bag towards me and pushing the other ones back). I pull out a video game and smile.

"Look deeper..." he prompts.

I look deeper in the bag and find a green shirt that says, 'Mikey's my favorite'.

I laugh. "I am _never_ wearing this."

"Come on, Lexi. I ever made myself one that says 'I'm Lexi's favorite' and one that says, 'Lexi's my favorite'. We can be buddies!"

I put my arm around Mikey. "Mikey, you already are my buddy."

He sighs. "No, I'm not. I'm your pal...Leo's your buddy."

Leo snorts. "What's the difference?"

"Pals are like...friends. But buddies are like...best friends," Mikey explains sadly.

I laugh and put my head on Leo's shoulder. "But Leo's so...buddy-material."

Mikey groans.

I laugh. "Okay, okay. I'll wear it."

I open up Raph's and Donnie's, and then when I get to Leo's, I freeze. Sticking out of the tissue paper, is my childhood.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I grab the Goodnight Moon book and crush Leo in a hug.

April and Casey head off to have Christmas Date. Everyone else goes to put their gifts away, and Donnie fixes the oven (it's always a kitchen utensil). Benj offers to bring my presents up into my room, so it's just Raph and I. Master Splinter is still here, but he's wrapped up in his Soap Operas.

The red-clad turtle turns and smirks. "So I see you and Leo are still close."

I groan.

"I'm not mockin' ya, I'm just sayin'. So you seriously ain't gonna tell him that you like him?" Raph asks.

I don't really want to talk about this with Splinter in the room. But he won't drop it and I know it.

"No. I don't know. Probably never. What's the point, Raph?"

"The point? The point is...I've gathered my information."

I roll my eyes. "And I'm guessing you found nothing."

"I didn't get him to admit anythin', but I know that he likes ya. This is Leo we're talkin' about. Old Fearless one. He likes ya, and I can tell."

I'm sure by now that Splinter is silently listening.

I just shrug and shake my head.

"Look," he says. "I guess just keep doin' what you're doin'. It seems to be workin'. But just remember that any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Raph."

"Welcome. And uh...thanks for the motor bike."

"I knew you'd love it."

* * *

 **LEO'S POV:**

Benj and I sit in our room, talking and putting the gifts away. A head pops through the door: Mikey.

"Hey Leo..." he sings, holding up the video camera.

"Give that back, Mikey!" I say, jumping up and trying to snatch it from him. He backs away and swipes it from my reach.

"I got a video of your little dance with Lexi last night..." he teases and my face reddens.

"Great," I growl, trying to mask my embarrassment. "Congrats. Now hand it over."

He tosses it to me, but continues to grin. "It was cute. Don't delete it though - you'll regret it."

Don and Rose pop up in the doorway.

"Why's everyone in here?" Rose asks, and Donnie has his working goggles on.

"Last night when everyone went to bed, two people stayed up instead. Leo and Lexi slow dancing to Christmas Music and smooching under the mistletoe!" Mikey recites.

Rose's jaw drops. "You kissed under the mistletoe?"

My face reddens even more.

Mikey grins in triumph. "And I got a video of it!"

Even though my face is flushed, I still manage to ask, "You got a video of the kiss?"

"Well...no, not the kiss. But guys, get this: he didn't even kiss back!"

"What?!" Rose exclaims. "Leonardo! The dumbest thing a guy can do is not kiss a girl back when she kisses you under the mistletoe!"

"And it's all true! I watched it from the ceiling!" Mikey claims.

I give him a weary look. "You watched it from the _ceiling_?"

He shrugs.

"Leo, that's pretty low," Don says.

I groan. "I'm sorry! I was...surprised I forgot! So...she pulled away and rushed upstairs." They'd done it. They'd made me crack.

Rose whacks my arm. "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry! She seemed totally fine this morning!" I say.

Benj smiles a bit. "She probably was, but also curious. Now guys, we need to be quiet. Raph and Lexi are downstairs and we don't want them to hear us. We don't want to embarrass Leo like that."

Rose grins and puts her hand on her hip. "So do you like her?"

"What? No. Go away," I say.

"He sooo likes her," Mikey teases. I roll my eyes. Why do they get to tease me like this? I'm the oldest! Why can't I torment them?

"No, I don't. Stop saying that. I don't like her like that."

I know I can't lie forever, but I can for now. I've only recently met her, yet I feel like I've known her for years. I don't want to ruin what we have, but is it worth it? To know if she likes me back?

I push the thought out of my mind. That doesn't matter if she likes me back or not. She's beautiful and I'm a freak who can't even go out into public without a trench coat and fedora. She doesn't want me as a boyfriend - why am I even thinking that far ahead?

"Alright, guys, he's had enough. This conversation never happened," Benj says.

Everyone groans but nods. I'm not sure if they're convinced, but they still leave anyway. The only person left is Rose.

"Leo...do you like her?" she asks me.

I sigh, pause and nod once. I don't say anything else.

She smiles and nods. "I won't tell her. Are you afraid? Afraid that she wouldn't want to be with you?"

I nod again, rubbing the back of my neck. "I feel like I'm not good enough for her. I'm positive she'd rather have a...normal boyfriend."

She sighs. "Leo...okay, I'm not telling you to tell her yet. Keep strengthening your bond with her. Honestly, if it were me, I would want the guy to tell me. I have a tendency of rushing things. But I know my sister-she wants the relationship to develop. Keep being her friend. She already trusts you a lot. Just don't do anything to hurt her," she says, smiling.

"I would never."

I run my fingers over the pencil markings.

 _Leo,_

 _Merry Christmas! I hope you liked what you got. I'm so glad I've been able to spend Christmas Vacation with you and your family. First of all, thank you for saving me. I have no idea where I would be if you guys hadn't have shown up._

 _You've been such a good friend to me...thank you for that. I've felt really close to you and I hope that will continue. You are hilarious and so sweet. You are kind and really polite. That's really hard to find nowadays, so thanks for that._

 _I don't know if you know this, but you've made me feel really special. You are always making me feel good about myself and that's one of the best things that a guy can do. You're such a great friend. I don't really know how to express it any other way._

 _I don't want to bore you to death, so I'm going to end this here. There are so many things that I'd like to thank you for...but that would take forever. I hope you had a great Christmas. I'm really glad that I met you, Leo!_

 _Love,_

 _Lexi_

I sigh and place the sketch book hesitantly back into my suitcase. I don't know what I'm going to do. But whatever it is, someone is going to end up hurt.

 **A/N: Haha sorry to end on Leo the Pessimist. I know the last few chapters have been kind of...uneventful? Sort of? They're on vacation - relaxing from everything else that's going on or the things that are bound to happen. These chapters are to continue character development, which is important to a story. In order to care about your characters, you must know who they are first.**

 **I see views on the story but I don't really feel like I have anyone who really cares about it. But that's okay. If there's a story I want to read, then I'm going to write it, even if I'm the only one who really wants to read it. If you do enjoy the story, I'm glad and want to thank you for reading. If you don't, then that's okay too. I know the chapters are long and can be tedious. But I hope that at least somebody enjoys(:**


	11. Sick

My eyes don't want to open, but I know they need to. I've promised Benj that I'll teach him some things about fighting and defense since the Headquarters is still getting fixed up and transported from the attack. It's been three days since Christmas Day. We're still at the Farmhouse, getting ready for New Years.

I hear a voice perk up while I'm brushing my teeth.

"Remind me again why we aren't spending New Years in Time Square," Rose says.

I spit in the sink and look back up at myself. My hair is a frizzy disaster. I throw it up in a ponytail and pretend it's not there.

" _Because_ ," I begin, looking around in my bag. "We spend it there every year. IT's time for change. _You_ just want to spend it with Derrick."

Derrick Edwards is her boyfriend of one month, who she claims she loves dearly. I've reminded her many times that I think it's impossible to be in love with each and every one of the boyfriends she's had. And she's had like ten. I've had one, and I'm almost eighteen. She's barely fifteen.

She smiles and shrugs. "If you had a boyfriend, wouldn't you want to spend it with him on New Years Eve?"

"I don't know," I say. "I _wouldn't_ know. I don't _have_ one."

I pick out a pair of black leggings and a plain white long sleeve. I wear my white vans.

"Are you kidding me, Lex? You can't wear that out in the cold!" Rose exclaims, crossing her arms.

"We're only going to be out there for an hour or so," I say yawning. "It's not _that_ cold, Rosalie."

She sighs. "Alright..."

When I come to my brother's room, Leo opens the door.

"Where's Benj?"

"He just went to take a shower..." Leo says, looking at me curiously. "Where are you going?"

I walk in and take a seat on a bed. "I'm going to train with Benj."

Leo's eyes widen. "Outside? In the cold? Wearing that?"

"I'm fine, Leo. Seriously," I insist, but he's already shaking his head.

"No, you are not going out there until you put on a jacket and a hat."

I shake my head. "I don't _want_ to."

He crosses his arms. "You have to. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine."

"You aren't going out there without a jacket," he states. I get a good look at his expression. He isn't joking; he's not going to let me outside without a coat.

I roll my eyes and head back to my room, irritated.

"You'll thank me later!" he calls after me.

Rose raises her eyebrows as me as I aggressively dig through my suitcase.

"What are you looking for?"

"Apparently a jacket," I mutter. "Leo won't stop bugging me about it."

"Are you annoyed?"

"Very much." I slide into my brown jacket. I can't put on a hat because it will fall off with my ponytail. I walk out of my room and knock on the door again, this time, to find Benj opens it. He's dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and some jeans.

"See? Was that so hard?" Leo teases.

"Why doesn't Benj have to wear one?" I ask, pointing at my brother.

Benj snickers as we head down to begin training.

"Okay," I begin, standing across from Benj. "The first thing we are going to do is a listening exercise. I know that you hate these with a burning passion, but they are very, very helpful."

Benj groans and rolls his eyes.

"Close your eyes and focus. Don't listen for anything in particular. Just anything that may danger you."

My brother groans again. "How can I listen if I'm not listening for anything in particular?"

I don't respond.

He closes his eyes and stands still for a while. I make my way a good distance from him and slowly creep up from behind. I'm a few feet behind him when he turns around and opens his eyes.

"Benj, you don't just turn around like that. Did you hear me come up?" He nods. "If you think that you're in danger, strike. Don't turn around to make sure."

"Alright." After a few minutes of listening exercises, I begin to get sick of my jacket. I take it off, placing it by a tree. It's weighing me down on my training.

"Leo's gonna be mad..." Benj sings. I roll my eyes and take out my katanas, and he follows suit.

"Well then Leo can yell at me later. Alright, we're gonna start with blocking..."

We end up training for longer than I had expected. I slide my katanas back into my belt, and Benj and I head inside. I can feel myself shivering as we walk back through the front door. Everyone is already awake, eating breakfast. Leo glances over at me and his face falls.

"Lexi, where's your jacket?"

I rub the back of my back. "I took it off an hour and a half ago. It's hard to train with a coat on."

"Lexi, you're going to get sick now!"

"I'm not going to get sick," I say, rolling my eyes and grabbing a plate.

Mikey laughs. "Lexi, you look freezing. You're probably gonna get sick."

"I'm not, Mikey. I don't get sick." Why does everyone care so much? Taking a seat on the couch, I flip through the channels. I find Animal Planet and begin to watch it.

"So is everyone ready for tomorrow?" April asks.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask, with a mouthful of pancakes.

"There's that awesome hill we've been dying to sled down. It'll be awesome!" April exclaims.

"Sounds fun," I say, turning to Mom. "We haven't been sledding since that trip to Utah five years ago."

Benj snorts and rolls his eyes. "That was lame. We forgot our sleds, so we had to borrow the crappy ones from the little shack down the street. And we paid like ten bucks to rent them. I slid into a tree and had to be hospitalized."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," I say, laughing.

I'm already beginning to feel sore from training. I'm going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

I am in so much pain. My head throbs and feels even worse than the night I met the turtles. The room feels too hot and I desperately want to jump out into the snow and lie there. I take off the blankets and lie there, but it doesn't get any colder. My head feel terrible and I feel so sore.

I groan again and try to open my eyes. The light blinds me I shriek and pound my head against the pillow, hoping this will miraculously cure it. My throat feels like it's on fire and I keep trying to swallow the pain down.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Leo's voice asks from the doorway.

I don't answer properly. I just groan and stuff my head into my pillow again. The pain is unbearable. I feel tears well in my eyes.

Leo walks over and takes a seat on my bed, putting his hand to my forehead. "Lexi, your head is burning up. What hurts? Do you want me to go get Don? Do you need anything?" I want to laugh at how sweet he is. I was waiting for the "I told you so", but it doesn't come.

"Leo..." I croak, as tears well up in my eyes. His eyes fill with kindness and concern.

"I'll go get Donnie." After that, I lie my head back down and try to relax. Leo comes back with Don.

"What hurts, Lex?"

"My head and my throat. But mostly my head." My voice sounds terrible. I haven't been this sick in years.

Donnie gives me some medicine to take and tells me he's sorry I won't be able to come sledding with them. I'm too miserable to care.

It's about two in the afternoon when I wake up again. My head still hurts a little bit and my throat is still extremely sore. But I feel overall far better than I had earlier.

I sit on the bottom step of the stairs and wait for a few minutes. After I get bored, I walk over to the kitchen table. I'm surprised when I see Leo sitting there, reading.

"Leo?" I ask.

He looks up at me. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you still in pain?"

"Headache isn't as bad. Quit worrying, Leonardo. Why didn't you go with everyone else?" I take a seat on the couch. Leo hops up and takes out some pizza that's been in the oven.

"I wanted to stay and look after you. Plus, it wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Thanks, Leo..."

He serves us both slices of pizza, hands me a water bottle and sits me down on the couch.

"Well it's good you're feeling a little better. Donnie wanted me to tell you to take one of these cough drops every hour," Leo says, holding out one. I nod and take it. As it dissolves in my mouth, I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'm sick. Are you sure you don't want to stand like ten feet away?" I'm only half-joking.

"I stayed back so that I could take care of you," he says, putting his arm around me. "I can't do my job very well standing ten feet away."

I smile and ignore my stomach turning at his touch.

"So what do we learn from all this?" Leo asks.

I sigh and look down at my hands. "Always listen to Leo when he tells you to put on a jacket..." I mumble. I yawn.

He smiles and squeezes me tighter. "Go to sleep."

"No," I say. "You didn't stay back for me to be asleep the entire time."

"I stayed back to make sure you are safe. Get the rest you need," he says.

I don't argue.

 **LEO'S POV:**

I smile down at her as she drifts off to sleep. Even though she's ill, she still looks so peaceful. As strong of a fighter as she is, she looks so vulnerable - and I have a sudden urge to protect her and keep her safe.

We've become close. But I know that she can't trust me that much yet. What reason can I give to prove that she can? For all she knows, I could be working for the Dark Angels. I'm not, but she doesn't know that. All it takes is trust: and that's exactly what she has placed in my hands. She has given me her trust. I'm just afraid to use it. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong.

She hasn't shown any sign of weariness or distrust so far in this friendship. But it still gets me wondering. Does she honestly trust me? Am I even worthy of her trust? I can't even tell her how I truly feel about her.

Why would she even like me? Why do I even like her? What's so great about her? Everything. I hate this; I really do. I don't even want to like her. It's making my life so much more complicated. I suddenly remember April's advice.

 _"Take it step by step. Don't ask her out yet. Let your feelings develop."_

I _have_ let my feelings develop, but they don't seem to make my life any easier. They aren't stopping.

 _"And don't try to make them stop."_ But how do I help develop them without it being hard on me?

 _"Be her best friend; protect her and make her feel loved."_

I sigh and think about it. That's exactly what I've been trying to do. But when am I supposed to tell her? When she wakes up? Tomorrow? I can't work with these unpredictable deadlines.

 _"Don't tell her just yet...make her feel good about herself as much as you can, even if you think it might blow your cover."_

"Wow..." I mutter. "I should ask April for advice more often." A few more hours of my thoughts pass by before I hear the front door open and a heavenly smell carries through the air.

"We got Chick-fil-a," Mikey sings through the house. Lexi still lies asleep in my arms.

"Ayyy," Casey teases, looking at me. "Leo's getting some looooove."

Her feet are propped up onto the coffee table in front of the couch, and she is leaning into my chest, as I have my arm around her.

"That was the best sledding day ever!" Benj exclaims, peeling off his gloves.

Rose laughs and shrugs off her jacket. "That's only because you weren't hospitalized this time."

Lexi shifts a little bit, then without opening her eyes, weakly says, "Chicken?"

Benj hovers a chicken burger over her head. "Yes, Lexi, I am chicken." He hands her the burger, some fries and a shake. She smiles and thanks them, digging in immediately.

"So, how was sledding?" I ask.

Mikey jumps up. "It was awesome! Seriously, it's like skateboarding, but not!"

After a while, Lexi looks tired again and excuses herself to go to sleep.

"Wait, maybe Fearless should walk you back up to your room, Lexa," Raph says.

We both turn and give him a look. Is he suspecting my feelings for her too? Am I that obvious? I need a new cover.

"Why?" I snort, raising my eye ridges. "To make sure she doesn't tumble back down the stairs?"

"If you feel that we could use the extra twenty seconds to talk, then come along," Lexi says, but she says it in a way that almost gives me no other option.

"Do you feel bad at all that you weren't able to go sledding today?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Kind of, but not really. I'm glad you chose to stay back. It was really nice of you, Leo. You didn't have to do that." We reached the top of the stairs.

"It was fun. I'm not sure if I would've liked it anyway."

"Trust me, you would've loved it. But we could always go for New Years or something." She laughs. "You know, I'm sure that it would be just as fun as it was today. Maybe if I'm well enough...you and I could hit the snow. It's really fun. If you would want to..."

"Uh...if you would want to..." I say.

She shrugs. "It's up to you. I personally would love to go sledding with you. Let you experience it for the first time."

I smile at her, while looking down at my hands. "I'd like to go. If you'd want to, then sure. Would anyone else be coming?" I ask, but then it hits me that this is a dumb question.

"Um, I was planning on it just being the two of us, but if you don't feel comfortable..." Of course it was a dumb question! Now she doesn't think that I feel comfortable around her! Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?

"No!" I exclaim. "I love spending time with you when it's just the two of us!" And that sounds even dumber. "Oh man, that sounded weird. I'm sorry...uh...yes, I'd like to go sledding with you tomorrow if you are feeling well. Yes." Now it sounds like I need to break it down to process the invitation (which is probably accurate). Luckily, she just smiles and nods.

"Cool. Any specific time?"

"No, whenever you're ready. So is it...a...um..." Is it a date? Should I even ask? Why did I even start the conversation? I need more experience talking to girls because April never had this effect on me.

"A date?" she finishes. She looks more amused than anything. "Sure. If you're okay with me calling it that."

"Oh! Yeah, it's fine. Totally fine. Well, cool. I'll uh...see you tomorrow." I give her a thumbs up.

After saying goodnight, I awkwardly shuffle back down the stairs.

"So how'd your little walk go? Did you get some smoochy smoochy?" Mikey teases, and I roll my eyes. By the day after it happened, Mikey had spread the news about the mistletoe kiss Lexi and I had shared.

Of course, despite the fact (stated by my brothers) that it's obvious that I like her (which I still manage to deny), they give me a break (all except for Mikey), saying it was just a mistletoe kiss, which is a tradition and it doesn't count as a first kiss.

I let out a breath and rub my head in confusion.

"I think I have a date tomorrow with Lexi."


	12. A New Year of Realizations

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that I can breathe through my nostrils again. It's four-thirty in the morning. When I rise, I see that even Rosalie isn't awake yet. I smile.

My date with Leo. Each time I think of him, I can't suppress a smile. I inwardly grown and shake my head. I've known him for two weeks- that isn't enough, is it? It's fair enough to go on a date after two weeks, right?

I wear leggings underneath black snowpants, and a white sweater. I plan on wearing my new snow jacket with it and I paint my nails white and light blue.

By 6 AM, I'm in the kitchen making pancakes. I know that everyone else won't be up for another two hours or so, so I make some for just the two of us. Leo appears in the doorway as I'm flipping the pancakes.

"If only you had dressed like that when I told you to put on a coat and hat," he says, sighing and taking a seat at the counter. He knows better than to ask if he can help with the pancakes. Leo may be able do a lot of things, but kitchen duty isn't one of them.

"Right," I scoff, tossing the pancakes onto two plates. "If I had dressed like this while training, it would be equivalent to the weight of carrying six people down from Mount Everest."

He snickers. "You watch _way_ too much Animal Planet..." He reaches into the refrigerator and gets out some Whipped Cream.

" _You_ watch too much Space Heroes," I tease. His eyes widen, his fork halfway in his mouth.

"Who told you about that?" he whispers, looking down and blushing.

"Your brothers. Don't worry - it's good to know you have a TV obsession too."

He mumbles something under his breath and then looks up at me. "It's not just a TV show," he says. "It's also a comic book series."

"Aww..." I coo. "You're a dork."

We finish our pancakes and I rinse off my plate. Leo follows suit with a sheepish smile.

"I feel bad. I should be the one washing off your fish and making breakfast for you. I'm a bad date."

I laugh. "Leo, you already help me with everything. Plus, you can't cook."

I reach up to put the fishes back in the cupboard but I groan when I can't reach it by an inch. "But what you _can_ do is help me put these dishes away. Since you _are_ in fact ten million feet taller than me."

Leo chuckles and takes the plates from me, placing them on the top shelf with ease.

"I'm not _that_ much taller. I'm like, six feet. You're what? 5'5?" he says.

I'm about to reply, when I hear shuffling in the other room. Leo and I both hush as we hear quiet, muffled voices.

"Move it, Rose!" Mikey's voice exclaims.

"Mikey, that's not how you talk to a girl! I wanna see too!" Rose scoffs.

"We can't see anything; we can only listen," Mikey replies.

I bite my lip and lock eyes with Leo, who twinkles with amusement. The voices are coming from the coat closet. As they argue, we slip out the door and dash towards the road. I laugh and turn to Leo.

"Well it looks like we had some eavesdroppers."

"I'm glad I just didn't say anything embarrassing," he admits.

We stroll along the road and talk for a while. It's barely seven, so the sun is just rising. It's beautiful. The sky glows purple, pink, red, white, orange, yellow...it's beyond anything I've ever seen before. The white snow radiates. There's a fence along the sides and a large, beautiful tree which only branches parts of the branches peek out of the snow.

"Don't you get cold?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"Not really. It's kind of a confusing thing...I can't really get sick if I was out for two hours in the snow like you were. But naturally, I would become ill if I jumped in the Arctic Ocean in the middle of December and stayed under for a while."

"Oh...well that's actually really fortunate. I love the cold weather. It's so beautiful...I could spend hours just being here."

Despite the fact that there were people and mutants running around here less than 24 hours ago, it looks vacant. The hill is blanketed with fresh, clean snow that glistens in the rising sun. I grin and reach into my jacket pocket to find my gloves. Once they're on, I begin looking around.

"April told me that she ran back to the hill and left us some sleds here..." I say, locating them by a tree. Leo and I head over to the tree and pick up the sleds.

I smile. "Are you ready?"

"Depends on what you're assuming I'm ready for..." he says.

I take his hand and we make our journey up.

"Okay," I begin, motioning to the bottom of the hill. "This is pretty simple. Just hike up to the top of the hill-which we've already done-get on board and slide down. It's pretty straight-forward."

He nods and turns to me. "Do you want me to go first?"

"We'll both go at the same time. I haven't been sledding in five years, and you've never been sledding. We'll have a race; it should be a fair situation." I take a seat on the sled. He does the same.

"Okay...ready...set...GO!" I shout, and we both take off. I laugh when I see that once I have said go, he has trouble actually getting the sled started. I turn my head back to glance at him as I glide down the hill. He grins and slides down faster. I make it to the bottom just a few seconds before him. I get to the bottom and hear dead silence. I look around, confused. About ten seconds later, he flops over on his sled and lands right next to me. I laugh and he tosses snow in my face.

The racing goes on for hours. Laughter fills the chilly morning air, until my throat feels sore. We are both beat up from running up the hill, and running turns into simple walking, which then turns into dragging. But neither of our smiles fade. We keep telling each other, this will be the last time. I am not hiking up that thing again. But of course, just like childbirth, the catharsis you feel after it's all over makes you forget all the pain, and you find yourself going through it again.

We race each other back up to the hill, just to decide we're too tired to slide down right away, so we sit up there and discuss the improper usage of a toaster.

"Miley always uses it to cook his bacon," Leo says and I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Apparently a stove is too mainstream for him."

"I tried to cook bacon with my flat-iron once..." I admit. "It actually tasted pretty good. But it ruined the flat-iron. I don't really use it anymore."

"Why not? Because it's got bacon grease on it?"

"That's one reason. But it's because I don't straighten it anymore. I used to straighten my hair like every single day, but I finally learned how to manage my hair. Not to mention, my friends kept telling me to stop straightening it because it looked good natural."

He tilts his head with a thoughtful look on his face. "It does."

"Oh _please_. You haven't seen my hair straight. It's much prettier...way nicer...less messy..."

"But I like the natural you. I mean, straightening it isn't a bad thing. It's all up to you. It's like wearing a fancy dress. There're those big dances in high school where you dress up with a fancy three hundred dollar dress with the heels and the makeup and the girly screaming..."

I laugh, and we're silent for a few moments. "I wish I could've gone to prom. But at least I'll finally be able to go to a normal, public college."

"You're already applying for colleges? It's only December."

"It's practically January, Leo."

"What colleges did you apply for?"

"Well," I begin, leaning back onto my back to watch the sky. "I applied for four colleges. Kress Edwards University, Newton Maxwell College, Crespo Taylors University, and Bolivar Ranch College." (A/N: I made these up so I don't think they're actually real)

"Have you heard back from any of them?" He leans back as well to watch the sky. It's a perfect winter sky...no clouds at all, and the sun is shining so bright. Yet it's heat hasn't managed to reach us yet, so it's just our eyes burning. The sky is clear and light blue.

"Yeah," I respond. "NMC and BRC...but I don't think I really want to go to either if I get accepted to KEU or CTU."

"Which one do you want more?"

"CTU," I say smiling. "And while there, I can prep to be a News Reporter."

"You'd make a great one. What kind of reporting?"

"Investigation. I want to be on the scene, reporting right there. I've thought about looking more into the detective career but I don't know."

"Wow," Leo breathes. "Seems like you've got your entire life planned out."

"I kind of do," I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "Is that weird?"

"No, no, it's not...I kind of do too. Even though more than half of it is impossible," he says. I turn to look at him. His deep brown eyes cry with sadness and I feel so terrible. Leo-no matter how polite and smart he is-will never have a normal life as a real person.

"Tell me it anyway," I say.

He sighs and looks back up at the sky. I wait patiently. He finally opens his mouth and begins to speak.

"I want to own a tea shop that also sells antiques. I want to be an artist and sell my work, even if it won't make me much money. I'd live in a humble home with a wife and two kids-a boy and a girl," he says, but he mumbles the last sentence. He thinks I'm going to laugh at him.

"What would you want your kids to be like?"

"I'd like my daughter to learn patience and be humble and kind," he says.

"And your son?"

He sighs and looks up at the sky. "I'd like him to be a strong fighter and good leader for his sister. I would hope he would never treat anyone unfairly."

I continue to look at him and smile. "So kind of like a mini you."

He flushes and shrugs. "Yeah I guess. As conceited as that sounds."

I shake my head. "It doesn't sound conceited. In fact, if I had a son, I would hope for him to be just like you too."

He blushes and looks down but then looks back up at me curiously. "What about you?"

"I plan to have a cute house with my husband and five kids."

Leo's eyes bulge out of his head. "Five kids?!"

I laugh at his expression. "I told my mom I would beat her at the amount of kids. She had three, her mother had two and her grandmother had one. So I'll have five - I'll be two kids ahead of the game."

Leo laughs. "What if your husband doesn't want five kids?"

"Then I'll settle for four. I'll still be ahead by one kid."

Leo laughs and then turns to me. "You hungry at all?"

I nod and Leo leads me to a small shed at the end of the hill. He opens the door, revealing a cute table.

"Aww!" I coo. He closes the door and warmth embraces me. "Ooh it's cozy in here!"

"It's Donnie's wireless heater," Leo says. "And a battery-powered microwave. We've got soup, if that's okay. Chicken and Dumpling."

I smile. "My favorite." I watch him pop it in the microwave. When it's finished, he pours us both bowls.

I thank him. And then we walk. We talk first about the weather, as cliche as it seems. Then we talk about the worst times we've ever been sick. We talk about our favorite foods and sounds and places and tell some of the craziest stories that have happened to us. When we finish the soup, we talk some more, only we walk outside. The cold air bites at me but I stay close to Leo.

I want this day to last forever. My feelings only grow for him and I'm not going to even try to make them go away. Because I'm not ever going to say I don't have feelings for Leonardo. Not ever again. I'm not even going to rule out possibly falling in love with him. Because what's the point in denying something that may come to be true?

I feel a brush of a gingery feeling against my face. There are wonderful smells of pizza, pie and hot cocoa. The lights seem extra bright in comparison to the dim outdoors. From the kitchen area, I can hear the television blasting.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you twenty bucks that they kissed at least three times tonight," Mikey's voice challenges.

"Nuh uh! He kissed her twice, tops," Benj decides.

Leo sighs and shakes his head, and I laugh quietly.

"Okay, listen all of you. I think we all know Leo's too much of a wimp to kiss her first. So if they did, Lexa was the one who made the move," Raph concludes. Leo looks truly mortified. I laugh and nudge him playfully as I hang up my coat and take off my hat.

We stroll through the room and catch attention of April first. Everyone is either watching TV (Raph and Casey), painting nails (Mom and Rose), playing Wii by the smaller television (Benj and Mikey) or just sitting quietly and politely in the kitchen (April, Don and Splinter).

Leo and I both silently agree the kitchen is the safest place for us to be. April smiles when she sees us.

"Hey! Did you have fun?" she whispers.

"It was great," I say smiling. I turn to Donnie and smile at him, nodding. "Don, the inventions were fantastic. Thank you."

He smiles. "It was no problem. I knew they'd be of use someday."

"What about you, Leo?" April asks.

"I had a great time. Never a dull moment with Lexi," he says.

Master Splinter watches us, so I wave and smile. "How was your day, Master Splinter?"

"It was wonderful, Alexandra. I am glad you could return to spend the rest of the night with us."

"That reminds me," April says, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I wrote all the bets down that people were making."

Leo and I shared a half-embarrassed half-amused look.

"Alright..." she begins. "Did you guys hold hands?"

"No." We both respond in unison.

"Okay, Benj won that one then. Second bet, did you share your feelings with each other?"

"What feelings?" We both ask. April gives us both a 'Sorry, don't blame me' look.

"I'm just reading what's on the paper," she says.

Leo scratches his head. "No, then."

"Okay, Benj won that one too. Okay, bet number three: did you kiss at all?"

"No."

"Raph won that one. Bet number four...did you talk about your future together?"

Leo and I share a look and then laugh. "We talked about our future, but not as like...a couple. It was more of a conversation starter than anything. Hey, I think I'm done answering these. What about you, Leo?"

"I couldn't be happier with the opposition."

"Good."

"Good," he repeats.

Mikey finally notices us and his mouth drops open. "When did you get in here?"

"Um...we've been here for like...ten minutes," Leo says.

"Why were you so quiet about it?" he complains.

"Because if we weren't quiet about it, we would have had this conversation ten minutes ago," I respond.

Mikey rubs his chin. "Would you not prefer to have had this conversation ten minutes ago? Just to get it over with?"

Leo snorts. "We _preferred_ having ten extra minutes to prepare. So we had time to come to order about what to say to all of you."

I hit my fist against the counter twice. "Order in the court!"

April hands the list to Mikey. "Here are your results."

I laugh and prepare a bowl of popcorn. Leo digs around in the refrigerator and pours some chips in a bowl as he heats up some nacho cheese and takes out the leftover salsa from the other night. As we wait for the food to be ready, I lean against the counter.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the microwave? Wouldn't want you to burn the house down," I tease.

He glare at me. "I can make food, you know. Just can't cook gourmet meals. I can pop some microwavable food in perfectly fine. I'm smart," he defends, crossing his arms.

I smile a little bit, shift my eyes to the microwave, then back to him. There's a screaming sound coming from the microwave.

"Smart people don't put metal in the microwave. It's not microwavable."

He lets out a breath and calmly walks over to the metal bowl. He looks over at me, and maintaining eye contact, pours the contents into a glass bowl.

I laugh and pull out the popcorn, setting it onto the counter.

His expression is worried. "Lexi...the popcorn is still popping, but it isn't in the microwave anymore..."

"You're kidding, Leonardo," I exclaim. "It's supposed to do that."

"Ugh," Rose groans. "We could be there right now: in Time Square. Like we are every year." She sounds upset.

I sigh and ruffle her hair. "But instead, you're spending time with family and very close friends."

She smiles and raises her eyebrows. "Whom we just met two weeks ago. Who also happen to be teenage mutant ninja turtles."

"There ya go! I bet you that Derrick isn't spending time with any of those!"

For the next few hours, we spend the time laughing, reassuring Rose and switching the channels from different New Years. We find the station for Cairo, were the new year has already started. Bands play and singers perform, complete with dance teams and cheering from the crowds (and from a secluded cabin couch in New York).

One minute until midnight the countdown has begun.

"Five...four...three...two...one..."

A chorus of "Happy New Year!" echoes throughout the cabin. Benj and I grab our coats and run outside for our traditional "New Years Snowball Fight". The turtles, though probably confused, don't hesitate to join us.

Once we're all inside, warm and cozy, I take off my boots and put them next to the heater. I pull out some hot chocolate and begin to pour the water.

"What are you making?" Leo stands in the doorway.

"Hot chocolate," I answer. I smile at him and he smiles back. He leans close and flicks some snow out of my hair.

My feelings are strong. I can't choose to love him or not. It's not my ability to decide. It's my heart's decision. I have never been in love before...not even with Tristan Brooks.

Tristan. I hadn't been in love with him, had I? No. I would've know. I had met him from Mallory. She'd known him from school. He was kind, smart and cute. Tall, dark brown hair that was always spiked up and these bright green eyes that seemed to understand anyone. He had dimples and he was always smiling. How did someone like him ever become a Purple Dragon?

I can't get Leo out of my head though. I can't be in love. I can't be.

I want to be in love; I don't want to fall in love. But in order to be in love, the person you are in love with has to love you too. That's why falling in love is so easy: because it's easy to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back.

I feel like my mind is completely out of touch with my heart. I don't know what is going on, what I'm feeling, or what I should or shouldn't be feeling. I don't know if liking Leo is even very good for my heart.

I'm not going to do anything about my feelings. I can't change them and I can't stop them. But what I _can_ do is make the most out of them. I am going to love Leo. Because life is way too short to not take risks.

So I keep smiling at him. I'm not going to deny it anymore. I don't care whether or not he loves me back; at least not for now. I'm still in the process of falling, but I'm not going to let myself drop. Getting hurt is the last thing that I'm going to let happen.


	13. Babysitting & Boyfriends

I enjoyed the Farmhouse, but the comfort of my own bed is something I'd missed. I'm about to fall asleep, when my phone begins buzzing. It's Mallory.

"What's up, Mal?"

"Are you available to babysit tomorrow from 1:30 to 5?" Before I can even answer, she adds, "Shoot, before you answer that question, how was the Farm house?"

"It was great. Good memories."

"So you're getting along with everyone? Nobody I need to beat up?"

I first met Mallory when I was 13, when some New York juniors from the high school had ganged up on me because apparently I was hanging out on their street corner. Mallory had found me and scared off the juniors, right before introducing herself. She was devastated when she found out that Mom had recently signed my siblings and I up for online schooling.

"Nope; we're all getting along just fine. So what were you saying about tomorrow?"

"Oh, right. You know the Harrisons?"

"Of course. Are Jenna and Gavin out of town again?" I ask.

"No, not this time. They're just going to be at a meeting." Jenna and Gavin are some of the greatest scientists in New York.

"I should be able to go. What about you?"

"Can't. My dad's work has this annual party. Usually I'm able to wiggle my way out of it but I can't this time. Do you think Rose will go with you?"

"No...she's been busy with Logan." A few days before, she had called up Derrick and found out he had been hanging out with some other friends (who all happened to be girls). Rose got jealous and broke up with him. She then ran into a guy a few days later, went on a few dates and now they're together.

"What about Benj?"

"I'll see if he can. Thanks for the heads-up, Mal."

* * *

"Benjamin, where are you?" I groan.

The door opens and Benj walks through. He's still in his football uniform, and it's obvious that he hasn't wasted any time getting here. When we had moved to NYC, he had found a sport he had loved: football. And even though we're homeschooled, he still manages to stay on the team and he's really good at it.

Benj's face is worn out and you can see faint sweat, where he's wiped the majority of it. He has taken off the pad and changed into his basketball shorts but still has on his jersey. Seven year old Vinny and eleven year old Harry come into the room.

"Awesome! Lexi, your brother is a football player?" Harry exclaims, running up to Benj. Vincent grunts like a football player would and runs straight into Benj's stomach, trying to push him over. Benj falls over playfully and Vinny cheers.

"I'm stronger than a football player!"

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Nine year old Delaney asks, coming into the room. Benj laughs at the disgusted look on Delaney's face. Charlee runs into the room wearing a blue sun dress. She giggles and begins going on about her day at kindergarten and how she almost swallowed a crayon (I really don't want to know the story but she tells it anyway).

After Benj's showy entrance, he helps me get the kids settled down. After just 20 minutes of his presence, we have gotten everything under control. Harry is talking to Benj about football, Vinny is watching Rise of the Guardians, Charlie is pointing out how pretty the "snow guy" is, and I'm painting Delaney's nails.

My cell phone begins to ring and I pick it up without looking to see who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hellllllloooooooooo," Mikey's obnoxious voice fills my ears.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "What's up, Mikey?"

"Aren't you wondering why I'm calling from Leo's phone?"

"I didn't see that. Why do you have Leo's cell?" I ask, amused.

"I _hoped_ you'd see it was Leo's and answer with some mushy stuff but you didn't." He sounds disappointed and I laugh even harder at that. Even after two weeks of it, Miley still hasn't dropped suspicions of Leo and I.

"Are you disappointed that this call has dispelled the rumors of my 'secret relationship'?"

He huffs. "I'm not giving up, Lexi. I know you two have something going on!"

"Bye, Mikey. Remember: return Leo's phone back to the _original_ owner."

"You mean Donnie?"

"You know what I mean. Bye, Mike." I hang up and pick up the colors Delaney has chosen for her toes: pink and blue.

"Lexi?" Delaney asks as I paint her toes. I glance up real quick to let her know I'm listening.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't."

"When do you think is an age that you should have a boyfriend?"

"Um...some people get boyfriends in middle school-" She cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"What age is that?"

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen...but I think that-"

"So Harry could get a girlfriend?" Kids do that a lot; they ask lots of questions. But that's okay; I had a lot of questions at that age. I still do. That's probably the reason I like babysitting so much: kids have so many questions. I always like answering the questions that no one ever answered for me.

"Yes." I smile. "Even Harry." I finish up her nails and decide to call Leo and see if he got his phone back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I see you got your phone back."

"I didn't know I lost it..." he replies.

"Miley called me a while ago on your phone."

"Why would he do that?"

"He thinks we're in a secret relationship." Suddenly, North's laugh on the movie fills the entire room.

"Was that Santa from Rise of the Guardians or was it you practicing your Russian laugh?" Leo asks.

"Obviously I was practicing my Russian laugh. Okay, I was just checking up on you. I'm gonna go now. Benj says hi," I say, and Benj mutters a "Hi, Leo."

"Did you just volunteer Benj to say hi before he even said it?" Leo asks.

"He was thinking it. Bye, Leo."

"Lexi, who was that?" Delaney asks. It takes a few moments for me to realize she's referring to Leo.

"He's a friend," I reply.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Some people were being mean to me and he helped me." The response comes without hesitation. That's essentially what happened.

"Why were they being mean to you?" Harry asks. _This_ I don't know how to answer.

"Some people are just mean for no reason," Benj answers.

For a few minutes, there is a complete silence except for the movie, which is still playing. It's at the part where all the Guardians are collecting teeth for Tooth, and they're making it into a competition. They're in Jamie's room, and Jamie can't see Jack.

"Alright, nobody panic..." Bunnymund says, holding up a paw.

"That's a um...that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?" Jack teases.

"He sounded handsome," Delaney observes.

I smile. "I know."

"No, not Jack Frost," she says, and I turn to her, confused. "Your friend." My face heats up and I chuckle nervously. Benjamin nearly spits out the water he's drinking and then begins to laugh as hard as he can. I sigh and shoot my brother a glare that means death.

"How did he sound handsome?" Benj wheezes.

Delaney-obviously not noticing his mockery-turns to him and shrugs.

"He sounded so in charge. He sounded like a man, but not old. He sounded good-looking...is he gorgeous?" Delaney asks.

Benj snorts and falls to the ground in laughter. Charlee turns away from the movie and over to Benj.

"Benjy makes animal noises! Benjy, I can be a piggy too!" Charlee snorts as well. Vinny follows suit.

"Is he handsome, Lexi?" Delaney asks.

I smile a little. "I think he is." Benj continues to laugh. There are tears in his eyes and he wipes them away. He hops back onto the stool and let's out a deep breath.

"Man, I need some water." He picks up a glass of water he'd been drinking earlier and gulps it down.

"Why don't you marry him?" Delaney's question, asked in all seriousness, breaks Benj.

The water he's been drinking sprays all over the floor. I give him a look.

"Maybe I should've taken care of them myself..." I mutter.

My brother snickers. "Oh please. If I hadn't shown up, these kids would still be bouncing off the walls."

I hear the front door open. Jenna and Gavin walk in moments later, and are piled by their kids. They thank us, pay us, and we leave the house and head back to the apartment.

When we get to the apartment, I smell a faint scent of a flowery candle. I scrunch my nose at it and silently gag. It's too strong. Benjamin and I lock eyes and instantly know that it belongs to Rose. I whisper goodnight and we part ways. Rose must be on a date in the kitchen.

I silently make my way through the hallway, trying not to make too much noise or cause too much attention. But my curiosity really gets to me. I sneak over to the main room and see Rose sitting at a small round table that she is obviously dug out of the attic. Across from her sits her new boyfriend of two days, Logan Owens. He looks about my age. He's tall, dark hair, dark eyes - the type that Rosalie usually goes for. I don't really care what they are talking about: I just look at the way she looks at him.

By the way they look at each other, you'd think that they've known each other their entire lives and are just now admitting their feelings for each other for the first time. They look like they're in love. How does she do that? She met him two days ago, for goodness sake! They just sit there, talking in soft voices. I almost want to cry. I want someone - why does she get all the guys? I keep trying to tell myself it's because her priorities are low, but that isn't the case. She has the _stupidest_ priorities!

She refuses to date someone if they're younger than her, shorter than her or if they have braces, and she still manages to always have someone. She's perfect, and everyone can see that. I'm not jealous...okay, maybe I am. She just always seems to have everything going her way. My eyes begin to water, and I want to get out of there fast. But I don't. I can't.

Suddenly, I have this horrible thought. I ant to see Rosalie's love life go down. I want this kid to crush her heart. Maybe then she'll understand what I go through.

I gasp silently. Why would I even think that? I silently head down the hallway and into my room. I want to cry, but I don't. I want to scream, but I don't. I want to have someone with me, but I can't. I want nothing more but to have Leo there with me right now. I suddenly want to tell him how I feel. But I don't do that either.

The only thing I can do is sit here...sit here and wait. And hope. And dream. I glance over at my computer filled with all my stories and imagination. Why do I do this to myself? Why do I make up silly, happy endings in life to take away from my own? Is it out of pity?

I suddenly feel depressed. So I sit on my bed and wait. I don't know what I'm waiting for. Maybe for the screams, the tears, the pain. I can't wait any longer if I don't even know what I'm waiting for. So I lie down and decide to keep dreaming.

But what do you dream about when you feel like all your dreams are being crushed? I don't know the answer to that, and I don't think I ever will. I need Leo. But I can't have him. And let me tell you, it's the worst feeling in the world to know that you want someone and to know that they're right there, but also know, that there still out of reach no matter how close they physically are.

 **A/N: Okay, I know some of you are probably like "Oh my gosh, Lexi, stop being so dramatic, calm down, your life is fine." I KNOW she sounds like she's being really overdramatic but hey she's really frustrated right now and she not only wishes to be with Leo, but she's also jealous of her sister and she's stressed about school and she misses her dad and she's gonna have to go back to work, and remember it's EVERYTHING all at once - not just a boy (or, er, a turtle).**


	14. When Things Go Wrong

When my alarm goes off, I find myself, with eyes still closed, chucking it across the room. I only expect to hear it skid along the carpet, so when I hear the loud bang of it hitting my dresser, I screech and tumble off my bed. After a few moments, I hear footsteps towards my bedroom. I don't bother to even look up - I can tell by the sound of them that it's Rose.

"Lexi, did you just throw a cat at the wall?" Rose asks, stumbling in. I open my eyes. Her smooth, brown hair is messily lying at her shoulders and she's wearing pajama shorts and a purple t-shirt.

"That was my alarm clock."

"Your clock makes cat noises?"

Today is Friday: the day we finally get to see the new location of the Headquarters.

"I think I was the one making the cat noises," I groan, rubbing my head.

Rose runs her fingers through her hair to straighten out the tangles, and I laugh. If I had tried to do that to my own hair, I would've lost my fingers in the process.

"Doesn't Benj have a football game tonight?" Rose asks, placing her hand on my computer desk. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and sit on my bed, logging onto Instagram.

"I thought it was tomorrow night," I say.

She shrugs. "Maybe. Are we all going?"

"For sure. We'll be the crazy Kings. Seriously, we'll paint our faces and everything."

Rose has plopped herself onto my beanbag chair. "I don't think I'd go that far..."

"Boo. You used to be fun," I complain, climbing out of bed and stretching. "Logan is like a vampire, sucking all the fun out of you."

Once I've finally crawled out of my bedroom, I find Benj and Casey watching TV. Benj is still in his sleeping jersey and basketball shorts and Casey is wearing sweats and a hoodie.

"Why are you in our home?" I ask Casey monotonously, looking at him deadpan.

"April's getting our TV fixed, so I came here," Casey says, yawning.

I get out a bowl and mix the pancake mix together. "Nice to know you only come here for entertainment..."

" _Everyone_ who comes here only does it for entertainment," Benj says. "Even the mailman makes the extra trip to the door."

"GO GO GO!" Casey shouts, leaning forward towards the game.

"Ugh," I groan. "Why is there a football game on this early in the morning?" I ask, trying to flip a pancake. It wasn't ready and gets stuck to the spatula, flying across the room and landing in a doughy mess on the table.

Benj snickers. "Why are you trying to make pancakes? We all know that's something you can't do."

"I'll have you know that I made the pancakes on New Years and they tasted heavenly." I groan. "I'm calling Mikey."

"Why?"

"He's good at cooking. And he makes me feel happy." I dial his number and wait. He picks up on the fourth ring.

"Huh?" Mikey's usually energetic voice is now toned down to a tired, low voice.

"Mikey, come to the apartment and make me some pancakes."

"What?" he asks and I can't tell if he's still asleep or if he just can't believe I'm calling him for this.

"Please? I'll take you to Chick-fil-a this weekend," I promise.

"I _do_ like that place..." Mikey considers.

"I can't tonight or tomorrow, but what about Monday night?"

"Awesome, Dudette! So I guess I've got a date with you." Mikey's cheesy voice has finally turned back on. Promises of Chick-fil-a can do that to a person, or in his case, a turtle.

"Sure, Mike. Whatever you wanna call it," I tease. I notice Mom is up and sitting at the table. "My mom says hi."

"Why do you volunteer people to say hi before they actually do it?" Benj asks.

I cover the earpiece. "It makes them feel good." I uncover it. "Bye, Mikey."

"Bye, babe."

I turn to the couch and see Mallory and her younger brother Parker are sitting on the couch.

"Where are you people coming from? You just show up!" I exclaim.

Mallory and her brother look very similar but not exactly the same. Mallory has long locks of curly red hair and these big bright green eyes. Parker is tall with curly brownish-red hair and hazel eyes.

"We don't have cable," Parker says. "Your house has it and we have you as entertainment."

I roll my eyes but then I freeze and look at Parker.

Crap. Mikey will be here any minute and Parker doesn't know about them.

"Mikey's coming over, Mal," I say to Mallory.

"He is? Sorry, I didn't know." She turns to her brother. "Parker, get out."

"What? Why?" He looks utterly confused, but Mallory doesn't waste any time. I head to the door and open it right up, dramatically motioning for him to leave. Mallory grabs her brother by the back and shoves him out the door.

"But what about cable?" he asks, looking lost.

"Get a job!" Mallory exclaims, waving and closing the door.

Not even ten seconds later, Mikey leaps through the window. He doesn't waste any time before he heads to the kitchen.

"So," he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Did Lexi tell you that she and I are going on a date this Sunday?"

I laugh and explain to them the deal I made with Mikey.

"Won't Leo be jealous?" Mom asks.

I nearly spit out my water.

Mallory looks like she's about to burst into laughter. "Did I miss something? Did something happen while you people were gone that I wasn't informed about?"

"What happens in the Farmhouse stays in the Farmhouse," I say, right as Benjamin says, "Lexi and Leo like each other."

"No we don't."

"Yes, they do, but they won't admit it to anyone," Casey says. "And they kissed."

"You people give me a headache," I mutter. "Now why would Leo be jealous?"

"It's obvious he likes you. He's gonna be jealous that you're going on a date with his younger brother," Rose says.

I laugh and shake my head. "You're all crazy," I say. "Leonardo Hamato doesn't get jealous."

Mikey laughs and shakes his head. He crosses his arms. "You obviously don't know Leo then. When Leo get's jealous, it's World War three."

* * *

"It looks amazing, Agent Serena." You would've never been able to tell that they had just recently been relocated. Everything pretty much looks the same. The only thing that has really changed is that we are now located right next to the Brooklyn Bridge and we now have a security system, complete with hand print scanning.

Agent Serena smiles-a rare sight-and nods, looking around at the students and warriors.

"Detective Rasmussen will lead you through the new emergency exits," she says, and the agent begins to lead our family. But Agent Serena touches my arm, holding me back.

"Alexandra, I want you to know how brave you were a few weeks ago. I don't know how we would've gotten out of there if you and your friends haven't have come. I look forward to meeting them properly today." I'm about to thank her, but she rushes off too quickly.

I sigh and look towards the other students. I watch them as they work.

There are many degrees in the Headquarters. Some you never reach and some you must. The first is a student. As a student, you learn the ways of fighting, defending and being a spy. There isn't a specific age you graduate this - it's just whenever you've accomplished everything.

The next degree is a warrior. This is a stage not everyone has to get through. It's basically a military degree.

Another degree is the Agent. Agents basically do a lot of the spy work like calling in about reports or video tapes that are caught. It isn't too hard to become an agent.

Then there are Detectives. Being a detective was always my dream. You have full authority to arrest and order. It takes great responsibility but it's something I've always wanted to do.

I stroll over to some of the students and help them out. Thirteen year old Lucas McBride is being teased by Piper Andrews and Maria Glover.

Lucas is one of those kids who is really small for his age, probably 4'11 or 5'0. He gets nervous really easily. He lives with his grandparents because his parents had been the Foot's main target and were killed when he was ten.

"Andrews, Glover!" I shout. "Act your age." They mutter something but back off.

"Hey Luke. Where's your teacher?" I ask and he sheathes his katana. The katana doesn't go in the first time so he has to watch it the next time to make sure he doesn't stab himself in the process. He looks slightly embarrassed about this.

"Um, he just headed out for the day. I was just getting ready to end my training," he says. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"I can show you a few things if you'd like. Your grandparents don't pick you up until five, right?"

"Five-fifteen," he corrects, as if it makes any difference. "Not today, though. I'm supposed to find a ride."

"I'm sure I could give you one," I offer. Luke's ears perk up.

"Are you sure? I thought that those friends of yours were coming to Headquarters today. I'm sure you'll want to spend time with them..." Of course the news of the turtles has spread throughout the Headquarters.

I'm already waving my hand in dismissal. "I see them all time. I'll be happy to give you a ride, if you'd like."

"Oh, okay, well thanks," Luke says.

Lucas and I train for a while, and after some time, he turns to me.

"Weren't your friends supposed to be here?" he asks.

I sigh. "Yeah. I'm kinda worried. I hope nothing-" I can't finish my sentence, before the large, automatic doors open up. In come the turtles and Master Splinter. Raph looks like he wants to explode, Donnie looks absolutely fascinated by the technology around him, Leo looks embarrassed and Mikey looks like he wants to get away from his brothers as quickly as possible.

"Where were you guys?" I ask, as I continue to spar with Lucas.

"Mikey was bein' an idiot again!" Raph exclaims, crossing his arms and glaring at his younger brother. "He just _had_ to press the button!"

"Oh no..." I mutter. "Not the button."

Leo's eyes catch on what Lucas and I are doing.

"Are you sparring? Can I join?" he asks, excited.

I give Leo a silent look that says, "No." but he obviously doesn't see it.

"I've always wanted to spar with someone that wasn't one of my brothers. Please, I promise I won't break the katana," he pleads, and I close my eyes and put a hand on my head.

"Oh Leo...that's not what I'm afraid of you breaking..."

As much fun as Leo is, he can't train a student like Lucas. Luke is a beginner with this stuff. He needs someone who will challenge him but not be too hard on him. Leo would almost certainly be too hard on him. I can already picture Leo flipping Luke onto the ground and shouting, "You need to expect the unexpected! If you don't, you'll be killed!"

I cringe at the thought and shake my head at him.

"Oh please," Leo pleads.

"No."

"Please, Lexi."

"No, Leo..."

"Please, I promise, I won't-" Ugh! Normal people don't get this excited about things like this! I'm now right in front of him-far enough away from Lucas that he can't hear my conversation with the blue-clad turtle.

"Leo...you can't train kids..." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"I said, you can't train kids," I repeat, more firm now.

"I can too!" he defends. He truly looks offended and I hate to see that look on his face. But he was getting far more defensive than necessary. I'm only telling the truth.

"Leonardo," I say. "You can't. You'll be too hard on him. Just leave this alone now." But Leo doesn't drop it.

"Why don't you think I should be hard on him? You are training him to go against people like the Purple Dragons. The Foot Clan. The Shredder," Leo says.

I narrow my gaze at him. "Don't bring my father into this," I say sharply. My voice snapped so quickly and it catches a lot of heads. I'm glaring at him.

"Uh...Leo..." Don begins, trying to calm his eldest brother down.

"And why not?" Leo asks, ignoring Donnie. His eyes are daring me to respond.

"Leo...dude...just do what she says and drop it. The girl is always right," Mikey says, but Leo shakes his head, still watching me.

"Why _not_? Because he isn't a villain!" I defend, crossing my arms.

Leo scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Not a villain? Right; the guy who's been trying to kill us for years? Not a villain. Right. Just because he's biologically related to you, he's not a villain."

"Shut up, Leonardo!" I exclaim. "You can't take the truth, so you just get all defensive and bring up _my_ weaknesses to make it seem like _I'm_ in the wrong! You can't take the fact that you aren't perfect! You're full of mistakes and too prideful to admit them! Well guess what, Leo? I'll admit them for you. You're stupid, you're stubborn and full of pride. And I don't want to see your face again until you're willing to admit your flaws." With that, I snatch my bag and storm off.

I feel bad for leaving Lucas like that, but I can't go back there. I'm hurt that he would bring up my father. I don't care about his flaws and mistakes because those are what make him Leo. But I do care that he had the guts to bring up the fact that my father is a villain.

He _is_ a villain. Maybe that's something I don't want to admit...but I know there's still good in him somewhere. There has to be.

I find myself beginning to walk home. But as I walk through the streets, I realize I don't want to go home. At home, my family will try to ask what happened. I don't want that. I don't need that. I can't go to Mallory, or she'll strangle Leo. Who do I really need?

My dad. I don't need Oroku Saki...I need Jaxon King.

I pass by a few shops and decide to get some ice cream. I look through all the flavors and decide to get cotton candy, Oreo and cake batter all in a large cup. I'm upset. An upset girl + freedom of transport = eating a large cup of ice cream.

I take a seat and begin eating just as Taylor Swift's song "Treacherous" comes through my earbuds.

 _"This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. I, I, I...like it."_

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see Parker Kress and a younger looking boy, about Benj's age. I take my earphones out.

"Care if we join, Miss. King?" Parker asks, smiling. I roll my eyes and shrug, letting another lump of ice cream dissolve in my mouth.

"Knock yourselves out."

I hear Parker chuckle as I dig in some more to my ice cream.

"Wow...must be boy troubles," he says, motioning to my cup of ice cream. "You can see because not only is she listening to Taylor Swift, but it's three different flavors of ice cream in a..." He picks up my ice cream cup and checks the size. "In a large up." He turns to the boy in a matter-of-fact manner. "Definitely boy troubles."

I can't help but smile as I roll my eyes and slick some of the cake batter ice cream onto his shoulder, using the pink, plastic spoon as a catapult. He looks down and licks his shirt sleeve.

"Mm...chocolate?"

"Nope."

"Uh...rocky road?"

"Try again."

"Birthday cake..."

"Getting warmer..."

"Cake batter."

I smile and take another bite. "Bingo."

"That was a fun game," he decides, and I do the same with Oreo.

"Oreo."

"That was easy," I defend, flicking the cotton candy one onto him. He tastes it.

"Ugh...play-dough? Clay stick figures?" He gags. "Crayons?"

"Cotton candy," I correct, grinning.

Parker looks at his shirt, now stained with ice cream and groans. "See what you did? This was a new shirt too!" It's a bright yellow polo, now with brown, tan and bright blue stains.

I laugh. "Why did you buy such an ugly shirt?"

"I happen to think I look quite dashing. I was trying to look sophisticated."

"Sophisticated men don't wear bright yellow shirts," the younger boy claims, and Parker groans, wiping the stains from his shirt.

I turn to the boy. "You look really familiar."

"I'm Kylan Castronovo," he says. "I'm on your brother's football team."

"I'm Lexi," I say, smiling.

Parker rolls his eyes. "Okay, while you people are having a meet and greet, I'm over here running out of napkins!" He tosses the sticky napkins into the trash.

I sigh and check my wrist. "Well, I'd love to stay but it's getting late."

"Did you just check your invisible watch for the time?" Kylan asks.

"Wait!" Parker calls, standing up and embracing me in a hug. "You need a hug."

I smile. "I did need a hug. How did you know?"

He grins at me. "Magic."

On the walk home, I feel so much better. I'm glad I didn't drag my family or Casey and April into any of my anger. In fact, I'm not even really angry at Leo anymore. He was just offended, that's all.

I make my way up the stairs and find that all the lights are still off. I sigh and flip on the light switch. I find myself watching Spongebob, which always makes me smile. Halfway through the show, I hear a knock at the window. Leo.

I don't hesitate before jumping up and opening the window.

"Leo I'm-" I start, just as he says, "Lexi, I-"

He takes a deep breath. "Can I come in first?"

I let him in and he looks at me, eyes with regret. "Lexi, I shouldn't have brought up your dad. I knew he was a touchy subject, but I did it anyway. I'm sorry for getting defensive and offended when you wouldn't let me train that kid. I'm also sorry for-"

"Whoa, Leo! You didn't even say that much. I was the one who lashed out at you!" I say. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I shouldn't have pointed out all your flaws. The reason you're so cool is because of them." I catch myself before I say, 'the reason I love you'.

I embrace him and he hugs back. We stay like that for a few moments before we pull away.

I don't want to let go. He makes me feel happy. Why don't I just tell him? Am I really that scared or am I just waiting for the right time? After we'd pulled away, I feel a sudden lack of warmth. I miss him already, and he's still here. I want to hug him again or give him a kiss or something, but he's out of the apartment before I can. And somehow, I still think I wouldn't have had the guts to do it.

 **A/N: Okay, literally while writing out this chapter, I kept telling myself, "I'm just gonna start it today and I'll finish it tomorrow." It went from, "I'll just write the pancake scene" to "I'll just write the pancake and the fight scene" to "I'll just write the pancake scene then the fight** **scene then the ice cream scene" to "lol it's 1 AM oops guess i'll just write it all."**

 **So Lexinardo had their first fight(': It happens to all couples. And you met Kylan, who is just the nicest guy(: I just love introducing new characters, especially when they're supporting characters because they contribute to the story a lot.**

 **Wait**.

 **Kylan and Parker. They're supporting characters and they were...**

 **SUPPORTING Lexi during this hard time. *ba dum tss* *wailing in the distance* Even at 1 AM, I can at least appreciate a good pun. I'm sorry if there are typos or grammatical errors(': I'm not perfect so please forgive me. Anyway, thank you again for reading my story! I appreciate all the people who've taken the time to comment or vote for my chapters!**


	15. Dates & Disappointments

My reflection looks back at me and I decide I look casual enough. I definitely don't want the guy to get any funny ideas.

"Lexi, Mikey's here!" Mom calls. I smile and grab my purse as I head out the door.

Mikey stands there in his trench coat and hat, grinning at me.

I laugh. "I take it since you bothered to put on clothes, we're actually going inside?"

"For sure, dudette." He sniffs the air and motions to his nose dramatically. "I'd like to smell the glory before I eat it."

I laugh. "That's called torture." I say goodbye to my family and we make our way out of the apartment.

The sky is pale and there are piles of snow scattered around. The moment we depart from the indoors, I remember what real cold is. I'm completely under-dressed and realize I should've worn a heavier coat.

"I'm _freezing_!" I exclaim, grabbing Mikey by the arm tightly. "RUN!" Together, we sprint through the apartment parking lot.

"Where are we running to?" Mikey shouts, as we cut through trees and bushes to get to the car as soon as possible.

"Shelter!" I cry, shivering violently and scanning the parking lot for the car. Mikey locates it before I do, and grabs my arm, dragging me towards it. As soon as I've opened the doors, we don't take a moment to hesitate before jumping in. We sit there for a few minutes catching our breaths, with the engine running.

Mikey begins to laugh. At first, I look at him like he's crazy. Then I realize how crazy we must've looked: the two of us linking arms and sprinting across a parking lot in broad-daylight.

I burst into laughter and soon enough we aren't just out of breath from running; we're also out of breath from laughter.

Once I get the car moving, we both have tears in our eyes from laughing so hard. When it goes silent, that only lasts for a few moments before we start up again. I haven't laughed this hard in years.

"You tripped so many times," Mikey cries, smacking his knee.

I stifle a laugh. "Stop it, I'm trying to drive." But the laugh doesn't stay back for long and soon enough, we're laughing almost as hard as we were when we first got in the car.

After our laughter dies down, we can actually heard what's being played on the radio. It's Katy Perry's song "Roar".

"Donnie's obsessed with this song," Mikey says, grinning.

"What?" I ask, holding back another chuckle. "Donnie?"

Mikey smiles matter-of-factly. "Yup. He'd probably kill me if he knew I told you."

I smile. "It'll be our little secret."

"You wanna know something else?"

"Sure."

"Donnie kind of has a crush on Rose."

My mouth drops open, and I can't help but look over at Mikey to see if he's joking. He's got a smile on his face, but he's clearly telling the truth.

"That's so cute!" I exclaim.

He laughs and turns up the radio a little bit. We sit there listening to music for a few minutes before Mikey turns to me, his expression completely changed.

"Thanks for going to Chick Fil A, Lexi," he says.

I laugh a little, confused. "Mike, we haven't even gone yet."

"Yeah, but like, that's for following through with it. You coulda just ditched but you didn't."

"Mikey, you're really fun to hang out with," I say. "To me, you're like a normal guy. In fact, you're probably more like a normal guy than any of your brothers."

Mikey looks thoughtful. "No one's ever said that before," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Most everyone just calls me annoying and tells me I need to grow up. Raph finds it so easy to tease me. Leo just treats me like a little kid all the time, and Donnie won't even let me ten feet of his lab, 'cause he thinks I'm gonna break something. Sometimes I even feel like Master Splinter wishes I was more like my brothers."

I have a sudden wave of compassion for Mikey. How did I not know that he felt this way? I always spend lots of time with all the turtles (well, I spend a little more with Leo). Mikey isn't just the obnoxious little brother, though I can see it would be easy to title him as that. He's pretty much the only one in his family that can really cook, he brings laughter into his household...he's overlooked a lot of the time.

"Master Splinter loves you," I say firmly. "You have so much value, Mikey. Your brothers are just too busy to notice it. You bring the fun to the lair, and trust me, Mikey, that place would be a graveyard without you there."

Mikey smiles. "Thanks, Lexi. That...that really means a lot to me."

While we eat, I dip my fry into my chocolate shake. I earn a curious look from Mikey. I push his fries and shake towards him.

"Try it."

He does. And as soon as he takes a bite, he's repeating the action over and over again. I laugh and continue to eat.

"Hey, how did you like Benj's game yesterday?" I ask, taking a bite out of my chicken burger. My mouth melts from the heavenly taste and I have the urge to order another, even though I've just started on this one. I have to tear my eyes from the meal in front of me so I can listen to Mikey's response.

"Dude, it was awesome!" he exclaims. He pops a waffle fry in his mouth. "Seriously, I love how you guys went all out on the spirit wear. Well, except for Rosalie. Why didn't she paint her face like the rest of you did?"

I chuckle when I remember chasing my sister with a paintbrush an hour before we left for the football game, when she refused to paint her face.

I shrug. "I don't know. Pride reasons, I guess. Normally, we are able to get her to loosen up some, but you saw that she brought her new boyfriend. She usually tries not to act too crazy when she has a new boyfriend, in fear he might dump her."

Mikey snorts. "That's stupid. You'd think that he'd get kinda bored of her not being fun. Has anyone broken up with her in the past?" he asks. I know he's just being curious, but I don't exactly feel comfortable taking behind Rose's back like this. So I just shrug.

"I'm not sure." Even though I am sure, and the answer is no.

The air is still cold, and it's about seven at night. I'm not at all tired or ready to go home.

"Where else do you wanna go? I'm not really tired yet," I say, glancing over at him. He grins and raises his eye ridges in amusement, which really confuses me. "What?"

"I thought we were just getting food together," he says cheesily. "When you want to go other places afterwards, that means it's a date. To save myself further embarrassment, I roll my eyes.

"Well duh," I say. "This _is_ a date. I _did_ kind of pay for the meal. Except, usually the guy does that..."

"I don't have any money!" he defends.

I laugh as we climb into the car. "I'm just kidding, Mike," I laugh. "But seriously. Wanna go to the lair or something? Never a dull moment there."

"What, so there's dull moments with me here right now?"

I laugh and push him. "The lair never has a dull moment _because_ you're there." Mikey lets out an, "Ohhhh."

"First though, I need to grab a heavier coat from my apartment," I say. "I'll just need to sneak in there."

"Why would you have to sneak in?"

"Because sneaking is fun," I say. I shoot him a look. "You would know, Mr-I-Spied-On-Lexi-And-Leo-On-Christmas-Eve."

Mikey gives a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck. "You still remember that?"

"You ran around the house the next few days shouting, 'Lexi and Leo kissed!' How could anyone forget?"

"It was a mistletoe kiss..." he added cheesily.

I roll my eyes, but I'm glad it's dark so he can't see my face redden. I haven't blushed about Leo in a long time. But here I am, red face, butterflies and everything. Just simply thinking about the blue-clad turtle sets my mind to confusion.

I'm still in confusion on his feelings. The night of Benj's football game, Leo had briefly put an arm around me so that I wouldn't get cold, but that barely lasted twenty seconds. What had been going through his head during those twenty seconds? Leo is so difficult to read...although there are a few things here and there that I can understand by his expression or just by the way he talks.

Mikey and I head up the stairs to the apartment (okay, more like we raced up to the apartment). I unlock the door and we both step inside. We're about to step further in, when I put a hand in front of Mikey. We both hear someone already inside, but quiet voices.

We wait for a few moments, until I hear Rose's laughter. And it isn't just any laughter-it's flirty kind. She must be on a date with Logan...again.

I roll my eyes and inwardly sigh. Can't she find a more interesting place to have a date that isn't our apartment? I almost laugh in irony when I remember what Benj said the other morning about our apartment being the entertainment zone.

"She has her boyfriend over..." I whisper, glancing at Mikey. "They must be on a date in the kitchen again."

"This happens a lot?"

"Too often," I say, surveying the area. We'll have to pass by the kitchen to get my coat. "She's known him for a barely five days and has already had him over like a hundred times." I catch myself before I can say more. I didn't know how bitter I was until I've spoken.

Mikey looks at me. "You don't like it." It isn't a question.

I shake it off. "Mikey, just stay back for a few seconds, okay? I'm just gonna go get my jacket." Without waiting for his reply, I hurry through the kitchen. They stop laughing when I pass, and I avoid looking at them. Once I reach my bedroom, I snatch the coat Leo had told me to put on the day before I had gotten sick.

When Mikey and I leave, I shut the door a little harder than necessary. I don't know whether it's out of anger or to just make it clear that I'm gone. I begin putting my coat on as we're walking down the stairs again. At first, Mikey and I lack conversation but on the way to the lair, the mood lightens up again. I am convinced that is Mikey's gift.

"Hey Lexi..." A very concentrated voice mumbles, and I quickly recognize it as Donatello. I look over at his casual work space in the living room and notice he's working on the remote control.

"Hey, Don. I see you're fixing the remote," I observe unnecessarily. He barely even glances up at me.

"Uh huh..."

"Does that mean I have to get up _all by myself_ to change the TV _all on my own_?" I ask, and this time, Donnie doesn't look up at all. But I don't miss the smile that appears on his face.

"Yep." Is all he says.

I flop off the couch and crawl over to the television. I press the buttons until it's on Animal Planet. Before I can tell what show is on, I hear Leo's voice say, "It's Cats 101." I groan and change it.

"Hey isn't that that show that you like?" Mikey asks.

"What show?"

"Psych," he says, reading the screen

I jump up-ecstatic-before hitting my head against the top of the desk.

"Ow..." I groan, crawling back to the couch.

Raph comes out of his room. "What happened ta ya legs?" he teases. I ignore him and pull myself onto the couch.

Leo takes a seat next to me. "Hey you," I say grinning.

Mikey clears his throat. "Um, this is _my_ date." I close my eyes in embarrassment. Is he _really_ going to do this?

"Date?" Leo repeats, looking from me to Mikey.

I sigh and bite my lip, looking anywhere but Leo.

"Remember that time when I woke Mikey up at seven in the morning to come make pancakes?" I don't give him a chance to answer. "Well, I promised him that if he did, I would take him to Chick fil a."

"You admitted it was a date," Mikey reminds me. I try to figure out Mikey's intentions. Maybe he's just trying to get me to admit that I like Leo. Or maybe he really is upset that I'm considering bailing on our little date.

I look over at Leo. "I shouldn't bail on him..." I say apologetically.

Leo smiles and holds up his hands to say 'truce'. Remember when I said that there are times where I just can't read what Leo's thinking? This is one of those times.

"No problem." He stands up. "I have some training and stuff to do anyway."

"You don't have to go," I say quickly, but silently I'm pleading for him to stay.

"Um..." He looks from me to Mikey once more. "It's okay. I should really get back to training. I'll see ya later." With that, he's gone.

There is a silence in room for a few moments.

"Looks like Leo ain't too happy," Raph says.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asks. "He seemed fine."

Raph raises his eye ridges at me. I sigh and cross my arms, averting my eyes from the turtles. Even Donnie has looked up a bit. I try to watch the episode but I just can't watch TV right now. But I can't bail on Mikey now, especially not after I had just rejected Leo for it. Is he really that upset? I hear a big PLOP.

Raph, Mikey and I turn our heads to Donnie's work space (which is where any plop, crash, boom, pow or explosion really comes from). There on Don's desk, sits part of the refrigerator.

"Don," I begin, monotonously. "What's wrong with the fridge?"

"Raph slammed it too many times."

I laugh a little. "Raph? Come on, dude, what'd the fridge ever do to you besides be a ray of sunshine when you're feeling down in the dumps?"

"Raph's _always_ feeling down in the dumps," Mikey teases.

"I ain't always angry," Raph mutters.

I snort. "Yeah, he's not always angry. Other times he's frustrated, tired and hungry. I don't know if my input contributes to anything, but I feel that being hungry affects your mood the most."

"What in the world would your input contribute to?" Raph mutters.

"Everything."

"Everything that doesn't matter."

We watch TV until I see that it's getting late, so I tell the turtles it's about time I should get home.

"I'll take you home!" Mikey offers eagerly. I almost decline, but then I remember how much fun we had together tonight, before the whole Leo thing happened.

"Alright," I agree. "I'm gonna go say bye to Leo."

I knock on his door but he doesn't answer. I then remember he said he would be training. I make my way into the dojo and discover he's practicing defensive methods. I watch for a few moments and then smile and clear my throat. He freezes and turns to see it's me. He sheathes his katanas and rubs the back of his neck.

"Hey," I greet, watching for any sign of emotion.. He averts his eyes from mine and looks in a way, embarrassed.

"Hi." He continues to keep his eyes away from me. After a few unbearable moments of silence , he raises his eyes up to me.

"Aren't you, uh, supposed to be with Mikey?" He sounds unsure of himself.

I roll my eyes. "Leonardo!" I exclaim. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" he says a little too quick. "No. I don't care."

I laugh and embrace him. "You're my best friend, Leo."

He smiles. "You're my best friend too, Lexi."

I laugh and pull away. "I'd better be," I warn. "If anyone is going to replace me, it'll be a fight to the death."

Leo pulls me into another hug, ruffling my hair this time.

"Trust me," he says. "Nobody could ever replace you."

"Be safe; don't fall into any dumpsters or anything," I warn jokingly.

Mikey grins. "I'll try not to, Lexi." There are a few moments of silence before Mikey pecks my cheek. I grin and laugh when he face begins to turn red.

"Uh...sorry..." he begins to apologize.

"It's okay." And it is. "I'll see you soon, Mikey."

Despite the fact that I had just eaten not too long ago, I feel my stomach growl. I can never go to bed on an empty stomach. I head into the kitchen and find Rose sitting on the couch watching the movie _Little Manhattan._ I smile at the sight of the movie and take a seat next to her, with a box of frosted animal crackers.

"Hey, how was your date with Mikey?" she asks.

I chuckle. "It was really nice, actually."

"Where'd you go again?"

"Chick-fil-a," I say. "After, we went to the lair and hung with the turtles."

She nods and turns her head back to the tv.

"Hey, sorry, for barging in on your date with Logan," I say. "It was freezing outside and I needed to grab my coat."

She's a little quiet after that and looks down at her hands. "It's okay."

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your date," I say.

"Um...it was fine." She doesn't sound too sure of herself. I'm about to ask if anything is wrong, when she looks up at me and says, "He said you were hot."

"What?" I exclaim, incredulous. "Right in front of you?"

"Yeah..."

"That's so rude! What'd you do?"

"Nothing." I almost have to ask her to repeat what she says.

"You didn't do anything?"

"No. Why?"

I'm still blown away.

"He called your sister hot right in front of you," I remind her.

"I call guys hot all the time. What's wrong with the fact that he does the same with girls?" she asks.

I want to tell her that he could have at least kept it to himself. It sure would've bothered me if Leo called another woman attractive. _Dang it, stop doing that, Lexi! You aren't dating him._ I'm glad when a string of yawns pile in. Excited to have another excuse to leave the awkward situation, I ruffle my sister's hair and give her a goodnight hug.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Rose."

"Night."

 **LEO's POV:**

When Lexi leaves the dojo, I just stand there thinking for a while. Things have been so casual between us, yet so close at the same time. I generally feel pretty casual around her too-like our friendship is pretty solid. Like where I stand in my feelings are pretty good. Until tonight.

Everybody knows that Lexi wants a boyfriend. She never says it, but you can tell by the look on her face when Rose talks about boys. I've never really spoken to my brothers about it. I mean, they're my brothers! Mikey still teases me about it, but that's more of a constant thing. Donnie doesn't really have anything to say about it; he just kind of smiles whenever Mikey teases me. Raph is a huge jerk about it. Of course, it's even worse when Splinter is there during all this.

Splinter has the worst timing (or in his case, the best timing). I'm deep in my thoughts when my father comes up from behind me.

"What troubles you, my son?" I can _not_ explain to Splinter what's on my mind. I just can't. Even after reminding myself that he had a wife of his own before, I still can't come to the decision of telling him about my feelings for Lexi.

"Um...nothing, Sensei." Lame. This is Master Splinter we're talking about: he's going to see through me instantly.

"I know that you are troubled, but I do not know what about. I cannot read your mind, my son. And I cannot force you to tell me either. Whatever it is, know that you can come to me for anything."

"Yes, Sensei..." I pause. He _does_ watch a lot of Soap Operas...oh, what am I thinking? My love life is not a Soap Opera! I don't even have much of a love life. "I know I can come to you for anything, but right now, I'd rather have time for thinking, Father."

"I understand." With his old cane, he slowly wanders off into the living room. I sigh and slide down in front of the wall, putting my head in my hands. I don't feel like meditating right now.

I hear Mikey's loud voice shout something while entering the lair.

I stroll through, and enter the kitchen, pulling out a bag of Veggie chips and pour them into a bowl. I sit down on the couch and see Master Splinter sitting there in his chair. The TV is playing Emmeline's favorite soap opera, _Pretty Black Dress._ It's basically a murder/romance.

"And then to top it all off," Mikey says. "I kissed her!" I almost choke on a veggie chip. Raph's mouth drops open. Donnie's looks up and even Splinter looks surprised.

"A real kiss?" Donnie asks.

Mikey shifts a little. "Well...no. It was on the cheek."

Raph lets out a breath. "Mikey, ya idiot! You almost gave us all heart attacks for being so stupid!"

"Why would it be stupid?" Mikey asks. "She's hot, right?"

"Is that all you care about?" I growl. Of course she's good-looking: she's beautiful. But anger boils inside me so quickly that I literally have to bite my tongue to keep from saying something that would blow my cover. _What cover?_ My conscience asks. _Everyone knows you have feelings for her._

"Well no," Mikey says. He comes over towards me, and stands straight across from me on the other side of the counter island. "She's cute, funny and understands me."

No. This is _not_ happening. I can't have competition, especially when it's my own brother.

I go back to my room and stare at the ceiling. I could call Casey, but I've never been as close to him as Raph has. I could call April, but I don't want to bother her this late at night. I could call Benj or Rose, since they're her siblings.

But for some reason, I don't really feel like I could call any of them. Who I want to call is Lexi. But she's out of reach. At least for now.

I hate this. Why can't I just go back to thinking of her as a friend? Because when the King family entered my life, it didn't get worse. When they came in my life, I felt like it finally began. I was finally beginning to feel things I've never felt before.

 _"Be her best friend; protect her and make her feel loved."_

April's advice. Of course, I've been her best friend. And I will continue to do that. Because I love Lexi. She is my best friend that I didn't think I could ever have. So I will be here. I will love her and let her know that she is worth the world. She's worth _my_ world.

 **A/N: Aww Leo's so cute and cheesy(':** **one of my main goals for this chapter was character development and also a view into one of the turtles: Mikey. He isn't** _ **just**_ **the annoying brother. He's sweet and talented and is a lot more than he seems.**

 **Obviously, i also wanted to make Leo jealous lol.**


	16. Breaking In

Darkness surrounds me, with the exception of the light coming from the screen that sits in front of me. The closet has become my second home, and in it, I'm 99% exhausted. That 1% is the only thing keeping me awake at the moment.

"Lexi!" I hear a muffled shout.

The sudden sound makes me jump. I hear a collection of footsteps and then a quiet knock on the door. A few moments later, I hear it again.

"Lexi."

I jump once again, this time at the fact that the person is obviously in my room. My eyes are beginning to drop and close involuntarily, and I have no idea who is in my bedroom. I slide open the door and latch onto their foot. They shout and tumble towards the ground.

"Ow, Lexi!" The voice shouts.

I collapse. "Who's there?" I finally close my eyes. It burns.

"Rose was right..." the intruder mutters. "You're gone. It's me: Don."

Don.

"Ohhh, Don. That smart turtle. Donnie, Don, Don, Don..." I sing, rolling around in the piles of clothes scattered.

Donnie sighs and I hear him mutter something under his breath. Suddenly, I'm flying.

"Donnie, I'm flying!" I exclaim.

He chuckles. "Lexi, you aren't flying. I'm carrying you to your bed so that you don't have to sleep on the floor," he states matter-of-factly. The common sense part of my brain gets it.

"But floors are good. Floors are sturdy. If we didn't have floors, we'd float up into space."

"You're forgetting that gravity factors into that equation," Don says. "Now sleep."

 **DON'S POV:**

"Did you get her to act like a normal person and go to sleep?" Rose asks. She's watching a Soap Opera with Emmeline.

I laugh and nod. "Go to sleep? Yes. Act like a normal person? Not so sure about that..." I start towards the window.

I have to be careful about what I say around Rose. My crush on her has only strengthened over the past few weeks. She still has that boyfriend, Logan. And from the looks of it, he's going to be her boyfriend for a long time. Not that I would ever have a chance with her, anyway.

It start to open the window but Rose stops me.

"Are you going so soon? We never really get to see you guys anymore with school and work and everything," she says, crossing her arms. Her dark eyes melt into mine and I feel my stomach flip. Why would she ever like me? She's beautiful! I'm just...Donnie. If she had to choose one of my brothers, she'd probably choose Leo or Raph. Even Mikey would probably have a better chance than me.

"Why was Lexi in a dark closet again?" I ask.

Rose laughs. "She's been freaking out about finals. If she fails, she'll have a C in math. If she doesn't fail, she'll maintain her B and it could even bump up to an A. Maybe."

"And why was she in the dark?"

"Okay _that_ I don't know." Rose laughs.

"I assume she won't be going to work tomorrow given the fact she can barely function?" I ask, offering a half-smile.

"Will she?" Rose asks her mother.

"Will who what?"

"Will Lexi be going to work?"

"Not in that condition," Emmeline says. "But we'll need someone to watch her so she doesn't sneak out and try to go to work."

I snort. "I don't know a single person who would try to sneak out to work, besides her..." I laugh and scratch the back of my neck. "We could let Raph and Casey take baby-sit her." It's a joke, but they both look like they're considering it.

"On it," Rose says, and she's off to dial the number.

 **Raph's POV:**

"Come on, Case. Lexa's more important than the football game." I turn off the TV.

"Raph! Just the more minutes! Ten minutes and then it'll be over!" he exclaims, but I cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey," I point out. " _You_ were the one who agreed to babysit the girl."

"She's seventeen," he mutters, flopping on his back. "She doesn't need a babysitter."

I grown. "Ya promised 'em..." I say, and Casey finally looks up at me.

"You're a pain, Raph," he mutters, standing up and stretching.

When we get to her window, it's locked.

"Crap..." I mutter. "Do ya think Em has already left?"

"Why does it matter? We can just knock and Lexi will let us in," Casey says.

I roll my eyes. "Haven't ya been listening? She'll see us and wonder where everyone else went. She'll try to escape," I remind him, looking around. "There's gotta be some way in..."

"Raph?" a voice calls from below.

The sudden call is so quick and close that I lose my balance on the window and fall backwards off the building. I land with a THUD in the garbage bin and my shell feels like it's going to fall off. Groaning in pain, I lift myself out from the bin, and see Mallory standing near the alleyway, looking clearly amused.

"Okay I know I'm hot and everything but that doesn't mean you gotta fall for me," she says grinning.

I make a face.

"That pun hurt to listen to," Casey calls from above. She looks up and sees him. Confused, she trails her eyes back to me, then to Casey, then to the window.

"Were you guys trying to break into Lexi's apartment?" she exclaims, looking flabbergasted. "I thought you were the good guys!"

"Shut up," I mutter. "We ain't breakin' in. Em told us to look after Lexa until they get back from work."

Mallory shoves her hands into her coat pockets. "So I assume you're still in need of getting in?"

"How did you guess?"

Mallory laughs and digs around in her pocket, pulling out a key. "I've got a spare key to the apartment. I'll let you guys in, but it'll take me like five minutes. Stay here." Without waiting for either of us to respond, Mallory disappears around the corner.

The weirdness hasn't worn off yet about the fact that people know about us, other than Ape and Casey.

I climb through the ledges and by the time I reach the window again, Mallory is there. Casey and I step in and she shuts the window with a slide. She lets outa breath that sounds like she's been holding it in for a while.

"I managed to sneak in, but she saw me coming. I locked her in a closet," Mallory says.

I snort. Casey pats her on the back and nods.

"Cool," he says, strolling in through the hallway. He turns on the football game again.

"I thought you were to look after her-not hog the TV!" Mallory reminds him, walking over and shutting off the television like I had earlier. "Raph seems like the only one being productive and civilized here." She makes a face. "And that says something."

"Wow, thanks, Mal."

"Why does it matter?" Casey complains, rolling his head over towards her. "You locked her in the closet, right?"

Mallory looks exasperated. "The idea isn't to keep her captive in an enclosed space! It's to take care of her and make sure she doesn't die!"

Casey scoffs. "She can't die just by being in a closet."

The three of us hear three loud bangs against a door from behind us.

"Mallory! Let me out of here; I'm gonna die!" The muffled voice of Lexa shrieks.

"Can we please keep her in there?" I ask, laughing. Mallory glares at me and whacks me upside the head.

"I just complimented you on you being civilized! Are you gonna fail me now?" she asks, and I try to recover from my initial shock. People don't usually hit me very often, since they know I can hit them even harder. In a way, I kind of respect her for that. But I can't let that show. So I grumble and cross my arms.

"What? Do ya wan ta let out the beast?" I retort, annoyed.

"Actually, I will," she shoots back. She storms to the closet.

Within seconds I can hear Lexa beginning to complain. After a few moments, I head over and see what she's complaining about. I make my way through the hallway, and see Lexa shrugging on a jacket.

"I feel completely fine now. I'm not sleepy anymore! I'm a refreshed woman straight out of hibernation!" she insists. I laugh. Her curly blonde hair is a wreck and she has dark circles under her eyes.

"Whoa, what decided to barf on your this morning?" I snicker.

She shoots me a glare. "I have a sword."

She grabs a brush, beginning to brush out the many tangles in her hair. She winces as the brush collects lots of knots and basically just makes the hair worse. One pull makes her shriek.

Casey come bolting in. "What's wrong?"

"Her brush is pulling all her hair out," I say.

"I thought someone was being murdered," he says slowly.

Lexa-with a fire-filled expression-chucks the brush at him. He can't dodge it in time, and it hits him in the chest. Lexa has an upset look on her face, as she takes a seat on her bed and looks like she's going to cry.

"Oh, honey..." Mallory says, picking up the brush gently. She sits next to her best friend and brushes slowly through the knots and tangles. Within a few minutes, she's had half of Lexa's hair brushed out. It's now extremely frizzy, but a lot better than it had been. We're all silent as Mallory brushes.

"So they...just left without me?" she asks quietly, her voice cracking a bit.

Mallory sighs. "They wanted you to get a little more rest. It's only one day, I promise. Plus, it's Wednesday. Wednesday's are never that fun at the headquarters. At least that's what you tell me _every single Wednesday_."

Lexa laughs a little and looks down at her hands.

"Wednesday's _are_ usually boring..." she says, with a small smile on her face.

"We're here to be with you, Lex," I say. "We can do anything. Watch a movie, make friendship bracelets, make fruit kabobs, you name it."

Lexa laughs. "I love making fruit kabobs in my free time." She pauses. "Actually, I've got some ideas for a meal."

"Now _that_ I agree on," Casey says.

The four of us make ourselves at home in the living room. Casey and I collapse onto the couch. We turn on the Hunger Games and are all watching it while doing our own thing. Lexa is in the kitchen, making something that smells amazing; Mallory's in the living room with us. But she's multitasking (meaning she's pretending to watch the movie but she's really on Facebook). Considering the fact the case and I are the only ones really watching the movie (which has already started), I have a feeling that they've seen it way too many times.

I hear a knock from the window. In step my brothers and Master Splinter. Casey smiles and sits up, facing them.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see! What're you all doing here?" Casey exclaims.

Leo smiles at Mallory. " _Somebody_ told us Lexi wasn't having the best day."

Mikey's face looks thrilled when he sees what movie is playing.

"Is this the Hunger Games?!" he asks, his voice jumpy and energetic. "I've always wanted to see this! Can we watch it too? Please?" I hear Lexa laugh from the kitchen.

"Knock yourself out, Mike," she insists. "Mal and I have watched it way too many times."

She makes her way around the counter-island and heads over to greet everybody. Her hair is wet from taking a shower and she didn't really bother putting on anything fancy: she just wears a pair of sweatpants and her KING Jersey. She and Benj have matching ones, which I always think it's funny. I can't imagine having matching PJs with my brothers.

"Don, would you volunteer as tribute if I was chosen at the reaping?" Mikey asks.

Donnie sighs. "I don't know, Mikey. It would depend on if it was your first year or not..." he confesses, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mikey sighs, unsatisfied and turns to me.

"Raph, what would you do if I was chosen?"

"I'd say good luck and then buy a loaf of bread to celebrate in a feast," I respond.

Mikey blows out a huff of air and crosses his arms. He turns to Leo.

"Leo, what about you?"

"What about me?" he asks. He's been watching the movie so intensely that he hasn't heard Mikey ask the question twice.

"If I was chosen at the reaping, would you volunteer to go in place for me?"

"Mikey, of course I would. I would for all of you. As long as you're safe, then I'd do anything."

"Leo's the only one who loves me," Mikey says sticking his tongue out as us.

From the end of the room, I see Leo stand up and head to the kitchen.

We're all pretty easy on him when it comes to teasing about Lexa (which he still refuses to admit that he likes her).

I smirk as I think about Leo-the Fearless Leader-falling in love. Isn't it funny that he can fight ninjas and gangs, but can't even admit to himself that he likes a girl?

 _ **LEO'S POV**_ :

I stand there in the kitchen silently for a few moments, thinking of what to say. I want to say something funny or witty or just something that would make her laugh. She turns towards me and I panic.

"Hey, Lexi," I say unevenly, and my voice cracks.

Wow. _That_ was attractive.

But she just smiles. "Hey, Leo."

I let out a breath. What can I say now?

"What are you making?" I ask, hitting the counter lightly a few times.

"Chicken broccoli casserole," she says. "Wanna help?"

"Did you _really_ just ask that?" I ask.

She laughs. "I'll chaperone you. You don't burn down the kitchen; not on my watch. Here, we'll start out simple." She hands me a piece of paper. "Read me what's on the list."

"Three cups of cooked, shredded chicken. Two cups of cooked and chopped broccoli. Two cans of cream of chicken soup. Half a cup of-"

"Leo, slow down! I'm not Wonder Wonan!" she say, laughing. "How many cups of broccoli?"

"Two."

"Thanks." I wait for her to chop and prepare everything, and then I read the next ingredients.

"Half a cup of sour cream and add some pepper. What's the pepper for?" I ask her.

"Flavor. What's next?"

I read the rest of the ingredients on the list. She combines it all and asks me to help out too. After she slides it into the oven, she lets out a breath and smiles at me.

"That wasn't all that bad now, was it?"

"Actually, it wasn't. It was kind of fun," I admit. "Hey...did you ever check your grade on your final?"

Lexi's face suddenly goes pale, and she quickly heads to grab her laptop from her room. I follow her there, not wanting to miss her reaction. She takes the seat on her bed, laptop in her hands and she logs into the grading site. After a few moments, her eyes widen, and she covers her mouth.

"I passed!" she shrieks, elated.

She tosses her laptop onto her pillow and jumps up, embracing me. My heartbeat begins to speed up faster and faster by the second. I feel my face heat up, but I grin and hug her back. _Yup, I'm glad I was here to watch her reaction. I like this reaction._

"I passed, Leo! I passed. I got all A's and a B+! All that worrying for nothing!" She pulls away but the smile doesn't leave her face, nor mine. I put my hands gently on her shoulders and look into her blue-grey eyes, which are glowing ecstatically.

"We told you you would. You just needed to believe in yourself," I say, and her eyes soften in appreciation. Her smile isn't loud anymore, but gentle. She pulls me back into a hug, but this time, it's not as much because of grades.

Hugging her is probably the closest I'll ever get to showing her my affection. I'm far too scared to kiss her, let alone tell her how I feel. But it all depends on how I feel: if I feel that I need to tell her, then I will. But I don't think that it's just yet. I do feel, however, that I'm doing the right thing.

"We should go back out there. I gotta tell everyone else!" She smiles and rushes to tell everyone the news.

I smile a soft smile and stand there for a few moments. Lexi is so different from any girl I've seen on TV or saved due to Purple Dragons or street thugs.

After she jumps around in excitement some more, we go back to the kitchen and she checks the food. She sighs and turns to me.

"Do you think that this is a healthy enough dinner?" she asks, worried.

I raise my eye ridges. "Lex," I say. "You made a casserole made of broccoli."

"That doesn't make it _healthy_ , Leonardo," she says, looking through the fridge. "Let's make a veggie tray or fruit kabobs or something."

That's what we do. She teaches me what to do for the kabobs, and she puts together a tray of dressing and chopped up vegetables. I manage to stab myself multiple times in the process of putting the fruits on the stick, but that earns a laughing Lexi, so it's worth it.

"I bet it'll taste awesome," she says, smiling and setting both trays into the counter.

I snort. "Yeah, the part you made. My part will taste like garbage. Just so you know, I'm apologizing in advance."

She whacks my arm and shakes her head. "Stop being so self-deprecating! It's going to be amazing."

We both gather the foods and enter the dining room. Heads pop up when the smell enters. Mikey jumps and sprints towards the table.

"Food!" he shrieks, but Lexi puts out an arm to stop him.

"No eating yet," she warns, narrowing her gaze. "We need to set the table." Once the table is set, everyone takes a seat. We sit in silence until Mikey shouts, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Lexi looks up at us timidly. "Normally, when my family and I eat dinner, we say a prayer."

There is a small silence before Splinter nods.

"Then we shall share our gratitude for this food together," he says softly.

Lexi smiles. After a few seconds, she begins to pray. I can't remember exactly what she says (I'm very distracted by the wonderful smell of the food; normally, we don't have to wait to eat). I notice that there is a nice, peaceful silence after she has prayed. But within moments, everyone digging in.

"Lexi, this is so good!" Mikey exclaims.

She laughs and glances at me. "Thanks, but Leo helped too."

Mikey almost spits out his food. "Leo helped make this?"

"I'm not that bad of a cook!" I exclaim.

"He learns really easily. And you can't be a cook at all unless you're willing to learn," she says.

"Then how can Mikey cook?" Raph retorts.

"Okay, let's just eat the food and stop murdering everyone's self-esteem," Lexi pleads.

The front door bursts open. In come Benjamin and Rose, followed by Emmeline. Emmeline looks a little surprised to see everyone, but she smiles and goes to greet us all.

Benj and Rose lunge towards the food and begin piling it onto their plates (well Benj is the one who piles it...Rosalie simply has a few scoops like a normal, civilized person).

"Hey Lexi, we got a lot of people asking where you were today and if you were okay. Jacob Walters almost had a heart attack..." Rose says.

Lexi groans.

"Who's that?" Donnie asks.

"This kid who's had the biggest crush on Lexi for the past four and a half years," Benj says, flipping through the channels on the TV. "He practically stalks her."

Jealousy topples inside of me, and I try to keep a straight face. What am I even jealous over? She obviously doesn't like him back. Maybe it's just the fact that this kid may even have a better chance at winning her heart than I do. Why am I so negative about myself? I didn't used to have problems with self-esteem before!

"He's just this guy who's always following me around and trying to get my attention," she says, rubbing her eyes. "I mean, at first I was flattered but it's been years."

When she notices me staring at her, she smiles. And all my jealousy washes away and suddenly I want to call her mine. But I can't. So I just smile back and hope she can't read minds.


	17. Confessions

"You always need to be prepared. Always. Expect the unexpected," I warn, quickly tossing the basketball to my cousin.

It's Saturday, about half past noon. Our family has driven up to Mom's sister, Elizabeth's home in Rhinebeck, New York. Aunt Elizabeth lives with her husband and three kids.

At the moment, I'm practicing basketball with my eleven year old cousin, Alice. The snow is lively and white, and the air bites through my sweater and nibbles at my skin. Although it's freezing outside, it's that time of the year where it's cold but not enough that wearing a heavy coat is necessary. The sun is shining down, as if trying to melt away all the snow. It's an odd looking sight.

"Alli, Mom wants you to do your homework," Alice's thirteen year old brother, Gavin, calls out from the door.

She looks upset that she can't play longer.

I just smile and toss the basketball into a bin.

"We'll practice more another time," I say.

Alice reminds me a lot of myself. She's sensitive, but loves to talk and hang out with people. She doesn't look a lot like me though. She has straight, blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and her eyes are a beautiful hazel brown.

While she takes a seat at the counter, I collapse onto the couch and begin watching the movie that's already playing, which is the movie Brave. Five-year-old Isabella walks over to me and takes a seat. Bella has long, wavy red hair. She smiles at me and points to the screen.

"Merida has hair like mine, but mine isn't curly. Yours is!" she tells me, playing with my spirals of hair.

"I know. Maybe if we mixed our hair together, then we could have Merida's hair," I tease, taking a strip of her hair and placing it next to mine. "Alright, this should do. Where's the glue?"

Isabella laughs and shakes her head.

"You can't glue hair!" she exclaims. She takes a seat right next to me, snuggling close. She is now intensely watching the new movie, Rise of the Guardians.

Alice takes a seat on the other side of me, and Gavin stands behind me, leaning on the couch with his forearms. Uncle West and Aunt Liz have made their way onto the other couch, and Rose and Mom are hanging on the blue carpet.

My cell phone rings about halfway through the movie. I pick it up and see that it's Leo. I grin. Ever since that night I had stayed home from work, we have all put a considerable amount of effort into seeing each other. After all, they _did_ kind of save my life. Twice.

I don't want to disrupt the movie though, so I just look up at Mom. She has a teasing glint in her eyes.

"It's Leo, isn't it?" she asks.

"No," I lie.

Benj laughs. "It's definitely Leo."

"No, it's not."

Rose smiles and nods. "It's Leo."

Uncle Weston chuckles. "Is there a boyfriend that I need to beat up?" he teases. "I can give him the talk."

"No boyfriend, no talk. Let's focus on the movie," I please, but Mom pauses it.

"We'll take an intermission. Now in the meantime, answer the dang phone-call." Mom pauses the movie.

I click answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lexi." His even, kind voice fills my ears and my stomach flips several times before I can respond.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hey, boyfriend!" Uncle West calls, passing by as he heads to the kitchen to make some Mac and cheese for Bella.

"Sorry, that was my idiot uncle," I say, loud enough that Weston can hear me.

Leo chuckles. "Should I just stop calling you all together?" I know it's meant to be a joke, but my heart still tears a bit at the idea of him never calling me. Being able to hear my cell phone ring and look down and see that it's him calling...that's definitely one of the highlights of my day.

"I'm at my aunt's house in Rhinebeck," I say. "What are you up to nowadays?"

"Well, Master Splinter had an old friend come over from Japan to help teach him some more recent fighting skills. Splinter will probably pass them on to us."

"Did you get a look at any of the moves?"

"Sure, a few." He sighs. "Anyway, that's what my day's been like. Raph just came out of his room; he slept in late. What time is it now? Like 3:30?"

"Something like that," I say, smiling as everyone sits down again. Mom presses play. North's laugh booms throughout the room from the television screen. There's a silence on the other end of the line.

"Are you _always_ watching Rise of the Guardians?" he asks.

"Yes, it's all that matters to me. I'll talk to you later, Leo. Tell the guys hi for me, okay?"

"Got it. Bye, Lexi."

We hang up and I turn my head towards the television screen. Once Bella sees that I have done so, she smiles and sits next to me again. I run my fingers through her hair and watch the movie: Jack sits by the window of Jamie's room, drawing him a bunny rabbit.

I feel my phone buzz. I pick it up to see I have a text from Alice. I glance over at my cousin and catch her just as she sneaks her phone back into her pocket.

 _Alli: Sooooooo...who's Leo? What's it short for? Leonard? Leander?_

 _Me: Quit being nosy._

 _Alli: Leonando? Leotrix?_

 _Me: Leonardo, actually. What kind of name is Leotrix?_

 _Alli: Who is he?_

 _Me: He's just a friend that I'm madly in love with. Jk jk idk if it's love._

 _Alli: AWWWWWW GET OUT. Tell me about him._

 _Me: He's polite and nice. He's funny, but sometimes he tries too hard and his humor is cheesy. He's tall and has the most gorgeous brown eyes._

 _Alli: Abs?_

 _Me: No, but he's buff. He's got 3 younger brothers and he cares about them SOOOO much. It's so cute_

 _Alli: Do you think he likes you back?_

 _Me: No I'm ugly._

 _Alli: I bet he does_

 _Me: My mom thinks so. And so does Benj. And Rose. And Leo's brothers. And my best friend. And my pet named Rocky._

 _Alli: So basically everyone but you._

 _Me: Basically_

Eventually everyone is standing up, getting ready to leave. Rose slides on her coat. As I stand up, she heads over and fixes a strand of my hair that has made its way over to the other side of my head.

"Thanks."

We all say goodbye to everyone and head out into the frosty air.

The door closes and we all head out into the car. I can tell that mom is tired, so I let her sit in the passenger seat. Mom instantly reaches over and turns on the heater.

The drive back home is over 100 miles, and usually takes about two hours and 15 minutes or so to get there. It's just about five-thirty, so we'll get home no earlier than seven-thirty.

We sit at a stoplight and I lean my cheek on the icy window. Almost instantly, I feel lightheaded. I want to take my head away from the window but I can't. The cold feels so good: if it evens out with the heater that's blasting through all the vents in the car. The only thing that makes me sit up straight is when the light turns from red to green.

I glance back at my siblings in the backseat as we reach another stoplight. Rose has laid her head on the seat, closing her eyes and listening to her music. She looks like an angel. I feel sudden gratitude and protection for them. They're my family, and I love them more than anything in this entire world.

And then there's Benj. He's listening to music as well, but his eyes are open, gazing out the window. I can't imagine him not being around.

"Green," Mom says, and I turn back and begin going again. There are a few moments of silence. The only real sound is the car running over the bits of snow that are still in the streets. Carrie Underwood's song "temporary home" comes on. I begin humming, but eventually start to sing.

"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home," I sing along.

I'm not surprised that it's still snowy, but I'm a bit caught off guard at the massive amount of more snow that's in Rhinebeck, compared to New York City. Rhinebeck is more of a small town, so of course, there aren't as many snow puddles from cars and the heated engines.

As small as this town is, it feels like hours before I can finally find the freeway again.

The song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic comes on.

"I feel the love, and I feel it burn. Down this river; every turn. Hope is our four letter word; they've got money: watch it burn." I notice Benj and Rose have taken out their earbuds and are singing along too.

"Old; but I'm not that old! Young; but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, we're just doing what we're told."

"And I," Rose and I dramatically sing. "Feel somethin' so wrong doing the right thing. I could lie, could lie, could lie...everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly."

I hear a gunshot. Mom jumps up from her nap, looking frantically around.

"What was that?" she asks, and we are all silenced when we hear it again.

I jerk the car to a brief stop at the closeness of it, and then try to continue going.

"I don't see anything-" Mom begins, but my heart stops when I catch sight of something out her window. There is a buff man with a machine gun, pointed right at Mom's window. Due to traffic, our car is almost completely stopped.

"Mom, duck!" I shriek. She ducks her head without any question. Just in time. The window shatters all over her.

"Everybody, stay down," Mom demands. There's blood trickling down her cheek. Benj and Rose ducks their heads in the backseat. Mom glances over at me too. "You too, Lexi."

"But Mom, I need to drive-" My voice cracks a little at the end. I don't want to disobey my mother's commands, but I highly doubt that sitting here would get us anywhere. We're obviously this man's target, and at this time this moment in time, we're vulnerable. We're trapped in a car on the freeway in the dark, still 70 miles away from home. There's no possible way that we can be any easier to catch.

"Mom, what's happening?" Benj's frightened voice asks from the back.

Mom doesn't answer my brother. She just takes out her walkie-talkie from the Headquarters.

"Agent Emmeline calling in, do you copy?" she calls.

I hold my breath.

"Agent Serena here."

Mom explains what's happening.

"Who's with you?"

"My kids."

"We'll be right there. Keep your heads down and try to drive somewhere open that we can catch the man. We'll be right there. Over." And with that, the Agent is gone. I let out a breath and peek up, noticing the traffic is nearly gone. But so it the man.

"Mom...he's gone..." I mumble, pointing towards her window. "He's gone! Where is he?"

Benj and Rose begin freaking out and Mom tries to calm them down. Throughout all the ruckus and fear that it's in this enclosed space at the moment, I can hear something. Not something that's too big nor too quiet. It doesn't seem like anyone else can hear it. It sounds like metal bending. I lift up my head to look.

I swerve the car. The man is on the sunroof and the gun is pointed at my mother and I.

I tried to swerve the car as much as I can to get him to fly off, but he has an iron grip on the railing. It finally registers to me that I might die. Shot and killed. Or colliding into a car. Or if it's a really unlucky day, then both.

I can hear my siblings' cries. They're crying. Both of them. But in this terrifying situation, I can't cry. I don't know why. Why am I keeping it together? I could be shot any second now.

And then-and only then-I realize why. For my family. The people of helped me through so much. The people who love me no matter what. The people who love me at my best and my worst. The people who know my story and are the only reason that my story exists. I need to protect.

A sudden rush of emotion floods over me. It isn't adrenaline, or maybe it is just a bit, but I feel that at this moment in time, I need to keep my family safe. And if I can do just that tiny bit, it'll all be okay.

Once the other cars have heard more than one gun-shot, they've all left on the soonest exit. That exit is now jammed.

I speed down the highway, swerving by every car and honking when I have the chance. I almost crash a few times, and get a few honks back. I almost laugh in spite of myself. On my date with Mikey, when I'd been laughing while driving, I considered that unsafe driving. _This_ is unsafe driving. This is the kind of stuff you see in movies, and laugh and say, "That's unrealistic. No one can drive like that." I won't be making fun of those movie scenes anymore. Not if I live through this.

Luckily, Mom doesn't ask me what I'm doing or where I'm going. I'm focused right now. With my knowledge from the Headquarters, I already know that the walkie-talkies have tracking devices installed into them. There would be no point stopping at an exit still so far away from the home.

We sit there in a petrified silence. I can hear my brother and sister's sniffles from crying, but I have no time to reassure them that it will all be okay. I know that the man is still on our sunroof, but he's becoming more and more unsteady.

I hear a loud thump. Mom glances in the rear view mirror and lets out of breath.

"He fell off."

I feel my shoulders relax, and the atmosphere begins to melt into a calmer tone. Until we hear another gunshot. Rose ducks just in time for it to speed right over her head into the windshield. Now, mom's window is shattered, as well as our own windshield and back window. We're becoming more and more defenseless by the minute.

"He's catching up to us..." Benj says, unsteadily.

How in the world would he catch up to us? I'm going 90 mph. I can't ever imagine an average human man being able to run at that speed.

It hits me.

He isn't a human man.

Something like that might make people laugh. But my best friends are mutant turtles, so I'm willing to believe anything at this point.

It could all make sense if only I had time to sort it out and think about it. Of course, I don't have that time. But I do have the words. I'll never run out of words.

"He's not human," I say. "He's been mutated. Played with. Someone has done some type of experiment on him. He's stronger and quicker than the average human, but he's too obvious to be a ninja," I explain, suddenly feeling out of breath. "Ninjas don't want to be seen. He does."

Another sign passed by: 20 miles.

My phone begins to ring, and the sudden sound scares us all. Mom checks who it is, and quickly answers it.

"Leo, this is Emmeline." My heart stops as she says his name. Leo.

There's another gun shot. We all duck our heads once more. It's a scared feeling: not knowing exactly where the next bullet will come from. Maybe my window. Or Benj's. Or straight through the already shattered windshield. Or the sunroof. The many possibilities scare me so much, and I catch myself struggling to stay calm.

I take the closest exit, and Mom turns on her walkie-talkie again. She talks to agent Serena, who says that she's at a near gas station. She says that she has some of the detectives and a lot of the agents. The man catches up but before he can get to us, the Warriors pin him down and Detective Rasmussen manages to get some handcuffs on him.

I'm unsteady though. I'm worried for the policemen who have locked him up. He isn't an average human and I know that he's fully capable of escaping. I feel sick and I feel guilty. It's like when you're watching a movie and you know that one of the characters doesn't know something. You know a secret and you want to share it with them so badly but you can't. You just have to watch them figure it out for themselves. It's a sickening feeling.

I look at my siblings-my terrified siblings-and I look at my own reflection in the window of the gas station. My petrified reflection. Then I take Benjamin and Rose into my arms and just to hug them for a few minutes. I hold them tight and don't let go for a long, long time.

Once I open my eyes again, I catch sight of the turtles and April and Casey. The turtles wear their disguises. Leo's eyes catch mine and I sprint towards him, as he embraces me in a tight, comforting hug. I miss his hugs, even though it's only been since last night that I've had one. I don't want to let go.

"Lexi..." he mumbles. I squeeze my eyes as tightly as I can. Tears peek out through my closed eyes, and that's when the crying begins.

"I was so scared, Leo..." I whisper, shaking my head as the tears stream down my face. After a few moments, I pull away and quickly wipe my tears away. Leo looks at me with compassion is in his eyes, like he wants to pull me into another hug.

And he does.

We have been home for a good half hour or so. I know that we're all exhausted, but none of us will be able to sleep. Mom is at the dining table, on the phone with Aunt Elizabeth who has called to ask if we got home safely. Mom simply tells her that there was a small shooting on the freeway, but that nobody was hurt and that the man had been taken away.

She's partially lying, but tells the main base of the truth. Nobody is physically hurt, but we're all traumatized. You just don't forget something like that. I was scared not only for my own life, but for my family. I'm still shaking from fright, from hearing his metal-crushing footsteps right above my head.

"When are you guys going to bed?" Mom asks as she hangs up the phone. We are silent and I finally speak.

"I'm sleeping out here tonight." I don't have to explain.

Benj nods. "I'll stay out here too."

"Me too," says Rose, letting out a breath.

Mom smiles gently. "I'll o get some blankets and pillows."

Rose and I go to our bedrooms to get ready for bed. I change into black sweats and a long sleeve under my KING jersey. As I enter the living room, I find two turtles sitting on the couch. Leo and Donnie.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asks, and she doesn't bother to hide the gratitude in her voice. It isn't just me: we all feel protected by the turtles.

Benj leaves to go get some things, and Donnie and Rose talk. Leo's eyes meet mine.

"You wanna hear what I think?" I ask.

He comes closer to me. "Don't I always?"

"I think that the man wasn't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't just human. Or he wasn't an average human. I think he had some experiments done on him. He's faster than most humans, and stronger. He just seemed a little robotic to me. Call me crazy but..." I trail.

"You aren't crazy," he says. "And I think you may be right."

"How did you guys know where we were?"

"My brothers and I were at the Headquarters talking to Serena about some things. She got the message from your mom..." he trails off, like I had and I nod.

He stares at me. "Lexi, I care about you a lot." His eyes seep into mine, and he opens his mouth the slightest bit, like he wants to say something more. But he doesn't; he just closes it again.

"I care about you too," I say, my voice cracking the tiniest bit.

He offers a gentle smile. "I'd better let you get to sleep."

I snort. "If I can sleep tonight."

He hugs me goodnight. And I savor it while I can.

After they've gone, I flop onto my back. I hear a chuckle and watch my sister prop herself up on one arm.

"Are you falling in love?" For a flicker of time, I see a younger Rosalie. The innocent, sweet Rosie. The one who believed in true love.

"I don't know, Rosie," I whisper, shaking my head.

She smiles. "Do you think you love him?" I hesitate to answer. "Just forget whether he likes you back or not. Do you love him?"

I think about it. I really think about it.

"Yes," I mumble. "I love him." There's a silence, and Rose smiles. It's a gentle smile, but the smile in her eyes reaches no extent. She's happy for me. And in a way, I'm happy for me too.

"I love him," I repeat, closing my eyes. I smile. I love Leo.


	18. Dates & Dumped

"I'm the worst sister ever." I groan and shut my laptop. "I can't find anything for Benj."

Mallory smiles. "Don't worry, Lex. You'll find something."

Parker takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "Speaking of which," he says, "you girls have any luck finding dates for Valentine's Day?"

"Don't remind me," I say, finishing up the rest of my peppermint hot chocolate. "I'll never find a decent date."

"There might be a few guys from work who will ask you. And even if you don't get a date, it's not the end of the world." Mallory's eyes widen as she takes a sip of her drink. "Maybe Leo will ask you!"

Kylan and Parker laugh. They are all too familiar with Mal and I arguing over the fact that Leo doesn't like me like that. Of course, they don't know that Leo is a katana-wielding ninja turtle. Small detail; it's unimportant.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?" I complain, getting up to throw my cup in the trash.

"Until he admits it."

"What does he have to admit?" I ask.

The guys have been super protective over our family after the incident on the freeway. We are always with one of them when going somewhere. It took me an hour and a half convince Leo that I would be fine going to Starbucks today.

"Nevermind," I say. Knowing my best friend, she could go on for hours arguing with someone. Future lawyer, anybody? "Anyway, back to my crisis: what are you guys getting Benj for his birthday?"

Kylan snickers when Parker glances at him knowingly. Mallory and I share a look.

"Are you guys sharing secrets without us?" I ask, and Mallory shakes her head.

"Boys don't have secrets."

"We do too!" Parker defends.

"So then what's the big secret you two were giggling about?"

Kylan smiles. "Okay, so you know Jonah Lansford?"

"Of course." Jonah has been Benjamin's best friend since they were eleven. Jonah had a small crush on me for about a year, and then he realized that I was way too old for him. Not to mention, the feelings were one sided.

It seems like a common phenomenon that I've seen: having a crush on your best friend's sibling. Trust me, I went through that phase too. Yes, Parker. As in Mallory's younger brother. My excuse at the time had been that he was only a year younger. Of course, that crush faded away eventually.

"Okay, so Jonah and I decided that we were going to set a Benj up on a date with the girl he's liked for two years." Parker has now turned his head towards us, listening even though he already knows the story.

"Wait, hold up," I start, slamming both hands onto the table dramatically. "Benj has had a crush for _two years_? And he never told me?"

"He doesn't have to tell you _everything_!" Parker exclaims.

"We're going to tell him we're meeting him there, but he'll show up and see her there."

"Aww..." I coo. "When is it happening?"

"The day before his birthday. So Valentine's Day," Parker informs.

I smile. "That's perfect." I sigh. "Well I don't think I'll set him up a love-life for his birthday, but I think I have a few ideas." I begin packing up my things when I see that it's seven at night. I promised Leo that I'd meet him outside, so he could escort me home safely.

As I exit the coffee shop, I look around for Leo. Nearby, I can see a figure hiding in the shadows. I will hurry over to it, and hear him chuckle.

"You know," he says, glancing at me, "it isn't very smart to approach random figures in the shadows. Not every Dark figure at night that you'll see is going to be me." He nudges me a little bit. "How were your friends?"

"They were good. I learned a scheme that Benj's best friend is doing for his birthday." When I don't go further, I glance over and see Leo grinning at me.

"You wanna tell me what it is?"

"Nope," I tease. He ruffles my hair. I jump away and fix it. "I told you to stop doing that!" He laughs and tries to hug me. I shake my head and try walking away from him. He grins and hugs me from behind.

"You know you can't stay mad at me..." he says. My heart melts, and I try to keep the love-struck out of my voice.

"Yeah I can..." I defend.

We continue walking in a peaceful silence. We make our way back to the apartment, and hop in through the window. The lights are off. I feel the wall for the switch. "Where's the light switch..." I mutter. I feel someone grab my shoulders from behind. My heart stops but then fury fills me when I notice it's just Leo.

I turn on the light switch and begin slapping him repeatedly with my laptop bag.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shriek, whacking him hard with each word. "I'm still traumatized from a week ago!"

The laughter in his face melts into concern.

"I'm sorry, Lexi..."

"It's okay." I don't want to make him feel bad. "Where do you think everyone is?"

"I don't know..." He becomes quiet, and rubs the back of his neck. "Um...hey...Valentine's day is coming up right?"

"Yeah."

"Um...do you think maybe you'd want-" Leo doesn't get the chance to finish.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Rose exclaims. "Lexi, I need your help fast. Sorry, Leo...but I gotta steal her for the rest of the night." I glance over at Leo apologetically.

"No worries," he says, shaking his head. I watch as he exits through the window, never looking back. But I keep watching him. Was he about to ask me if I'd like to go on a date with him? I'm not clueless; I'm good at finishing sentences. My heart feels sore. He never got to finish.

Rose drags me into her bedroom. I cross my arms in amusement as she rummages through her closet and drawers.

"Am I here just to watch you freak out? Because if that's why, then at least let me get some food. All I had today was hot chocolate and a cookie."

She rolls her eyes and quits rummaging.

"My Valentine's date with Logan is in two days!" she squeaks. "What do I do? I have no idea what to wear!" I'm not too fond of Logan, but he definitely isn't the worst she's had. He's nice and cute and everything, but he's really impatient. He seems to love her a lot though.

"Where are you guys going?" I try to ask her but she has begun freaking out again. "Rose." No reaction. "Rose..." Nothing. "Rosalie!" I grab her shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"Um...Olive Garden," she mumbles. "Yeah, I think that's where we're going. I can't think straight right now, Lexi." I almost laugh. She's like this every single Valentine's Day.

I stand up and fumble in her closet, finding a long-sleeved red lacy dress. Then I pull out some of her shoes and set out the red velvet high heels.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals, hugging me tightly. She pulls away and smiles mischievously. "So...has a certain blue-clad turtle asked you on a date yet?"

"No," I respond casually. "So what are you getting Benj for his birthday?"

* * *

"Get up, get up!" My sister's voice fills the air. "Guess what day it is!"

I think about it for a moment.

"Monday," I state, groaning. "Why are you so excited?"

"Excuse me," she says, hitting me on the back. I shoot up instantly and glare at her. "It's Valentine's Day!" It takes a while for me to register what she's saying. But once I do, I flop back over.

"Don't you have a date?" she asks. The confusion in her voice is obvious, but I'm not quite sure why. My last real date on Valentine's Day was with Tristan, a few years back. And I don't want to remember him today. Or ever.

"Why would I?" I'm surprised and a little ashamed of myself when I notice the acid that erupts from my voice.

I sit up and push my tangles of hair to the side, picking up my phone. Mom had mentioned that since it's Valentine's Day, the headquarters is letting everyone leave early from work. We'll be able to leave at five. Mom will be staying at the headquarters though and I'll probably do the same.

"I...I guess I'm just surprised," she admits, rubbing her hands together nervously. She feels bad.

"I'm not." I stand up and walk to my closet to pick something out to wear.

"Lexi," she says softly. "I bet you there are so many guys out there that want to go on a ate with you tonight."

I bite my lip and don't answer. I avert my eyes. Her face softens.

"You don't want just any guy. You want Leo." It isn't a question.

I turn to her. "I need to shower now."

She nods and leaves.

After my shower, I catch my phone lighting up on my bed. I unlock it at the last second and see it's a text from Mikey.

 _Mikey: Happy Valentine's Day, Lexi-Boo!_

I laugh out loud and text him back.

 _Me: You're a dork. Happy Valentine's Day, Mike._

I think the world would be a happier place if everyone had a friend like Mikey.

I glance painfully over (for what seems like the hundredth time that night) at the clock, and watch the numbers switch to 4:59 PM. One more minute. One more minute until I'm officially alone on Valentine's Day. Normally, it wouldn't bother me so much, but this year, it does.

Gazing around the room, I note that some of the older teens are beginning to pack up for the night. Mom has always taught us that even an extra 30 seconds of work is better than packing up early. She always makes us work until they dismiss us.

When the clock strikes five, my siblings look over at Mom. She nods her head. They smile and pack their things.

"Rose," I say, after I've hugged her. "You look beautiful. Logan is so lucky to have a girl like you."

"Thanks, Lexi. That means a lot." And she glows.

It isn't until I begin rummaging through the papers on my desk, trying to find some information that Agent Serena needs, that Mom notices me.

"Lexi," she says softly. "What's up?" Mom sounds sympathetic. I know that we both feel the same way right now. I instantly feel selfish. Mom has gone so long without her husband being there for her.

I shrug. "I don't have a date tonight. But that's fine; I can just stay here and catch up on things." I hold up the folder. "I gotta give this to Serena."

From a distance, I see her empty work space. I still head over though. Once I have gotten across the room, I see her entire desk is empty, meaning she has already left. Confused, I look around the room and her coworkers. I stop one of the workers, Geoffrey, who is heading past me.

"Hey, Geo. Do you know where Serena is?"

"She left early to spend Valentine's Day with her boyfriend."

Her boyfriend. That's right.

I sigh and nod. Does everyone have someone to spend this night with? I pick up the papers, planning on giving them to Mom, when I almost run into someone. I look up and inwardly groan when I see it's Jacob Walters. What is he still doing here?

"Hey, Jake." I force a smile. I'm not really in the mood right now.

"Hey, Lexi. What are you still doing here?"

"Working." I don't extend my answer.

Jacob is a nice kid. He isn't all that bad looking: short brown hair, brown eyes, cute smile, but he's just too clingy for just a friend. Everyone in the headquarters knows that he has had the biggest crush on me for as long as we've been here. And it doesn't take a Donatello to figure that out.

"Do you have a date?" he asks.

I want to grab him by the shoulders and shout, 'Does it look like I have a date? I'm working on Valentine's Day!'

My instincts lose. "No."

"Let's go, then," he says, gently taking my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," I stop.

"You and I are going to a fancy restaurant," he declares.

I shake my head and quietly place the papers into Serena's mailbox.

"No."

"Where do you want to go then?"

"No where."

"We gotta go somewhere," he pleads, grabbing my hand.

I pull away. "Jacob, I really don't feel like going out tonight." Mom catches my eyes and suddenly we are having a silent argument.

She wins.

"Fine," I mumble. "We'll get ice cream. No where else though. I'm tired."

There's silence between us while we walk the sidewalks.

"So," he begins. "Is this your first date in a while?" What kind of question is _that_?

"No." It isn't a lie. Less than a month ago, I went on a date with Mikey and one with Leo before that.

Leo. I could be on a date with Leo right now. But I'm not. I'm stuck with Jacob Walters. Mentally slapping myself, I will remind myself that Mom doesn't even have a date tonight. Why am I being so selfish? For the sake of Mom and Jake, I extend my answer.

"I mean, I guess it all depends on your definition of a long time," I add.

"I don't know; it was just a question."

"That's not a question that you should ask a girl on the first date," I say, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Just for the record."

"Thanks for the tip," he says. " _After_ I've already asked the question." For the first time ever, I laugh at his joke. I noticed that he looks genuinely happy. And that's all I really want to do: make people happy.

"Do you wanna eat at the tables outside or inside?" he asks.

I locate one inside. "Inside. I don't like eating outside because I'm afraid bugs will get in my food."

He laughs. "So basically Barbecues are your worst enemy."

"Basically."

"So what are Benjamin and Rosalie up to tonight?" he asks.

"Benj is on a date that his best friend set up for him with the girl of his dreams," I explain.

"And he doesn't know that it's her?"

"He does now."

The two of us sit there for a good hour or so just talking. Even after we are finished with our frozen yogurt, we still sit there and talk. It's about seven at night, but the time doesn't really matter to me right now. In fact, for another excuse to keep talking, and we both get up and buy some more ice cream.

I'm about halfway through mine, when my phone begins to ring. Without checking who it is, I answer it. I'm completely aware of how rude it is to answer your cell phone on a date, but we both seem really relaxed and Jacob is even on his phone, looking at some things.

"Hello?" I answer, with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Lexi. Swallow your food," Leo's voice says.

"Done."

"Good," he says, and I can almost hear the smile behind his voice. "So what's up?"

"With a friend, eating ice cream. Like you wish you were," I tease, and I hear him chuckle.

"Well I'm in the lair watching Animal Planet, like you wish you were," he shoots back.

"Leo," I groan. "Without me?"

Within seconds, the cell phone is ripped out of my hands. Before I know it, Jacob his pressed the phone to his ear. You can see the jealousy in his facial expression and I don't want to know what he's going to say.

"Hi, this is Lexi's date for the night. I don't appreciate you calling her while I'm on a date with her. Okay? I don't care _who_ you are." I try to take my phone back but he holds it out of my reach. I can't believe that just minutes ago, I was laughing with this guy.

"Jacob," I exclaim.

"I don't care! You should've known that a girl like her would be on a date on a day like this! And I'll have you know that _she_ asked _me_!" My mouth drops open and I'm filled with fury.

"Jacob!" I repeat, my voice rising.

Jacob snorts mockingly at something Leo says. "Yeah, you'd better be." My heart is crushed. "And goodnight to you." He hangs up and hands me the phone back like nothing has happened.

I'm stunned. I sit there, unmoving, for a few moments. I actually can't believe he did that. Did he really just do that?

I can't _believe_ he just did that.

I'm by the door in a heartbeat.

"Wait, Lexi, where are you going?" he asks. I turn to him, about to say something rude. But I can't. Why can't I?

"Thanks for the ice cream," I mumble and hurry out the door.

When I step out into the cold air, my face seems to sizzle like ice on hot stove. I feel so fueled with anger. My coat is in my purse, but I'm too upset to get out. I know I have to get home as quickly as possible or else I'll probably turn back to slap Jake up or something.

As expected, Rose and Benj are still on their dates and Mom is still working. I drop my bag onto the couch.

My mind decides to watch TV, but my heart wants to call Leo and apologize. But I don't just want to apologize for Jacob's outburst. I want to spill my feelings for him and apologize for not telling him sooner. But I know if I'm going to be able to apologize to him about anything tonight, that second one won't be it.

I get a text from Mallory, but I don't want to respond to it. It asks if I'd gotten a date tonight, and I don't want to feel like explaining about what had happened. The text reminds me that I haven't contacted Leo to apologize yet.

 _Me: Leo, I'm so sorry about Jacob. He's a jerk and I was just on a date with him. He lied about me asking him; he begged me to go with him. He should have yelled at you. I left the date early because_

I delete it before I even finish. I sigh and try again.

 _Me: Leo, I'm sorry about tonight. That was stupid. Do you want to go on a date or something?_

I delete it again. I groan and continue with the internal struggle on what to say. I close my eyes and think. Not too desperate, but enough that he knows I care about his feelings.

 _Me: Leo, do you wanna come over for a movie night or something? Just you and me. It'd be nice to have you over._

 _That_ I send. I don't even read it over, because I know I'll start stressing about it. Ten minutes have passed by and I manage to let my phone drop on my face more than six times.

Just when I'm beginning to think that he isn't coming, I hear soft knock at the window. I let him in. I find myself embracing him before he's even fully inside my apartment. He seems a bit startled, but quickly hugs back.

"What movie?" I ask.

"Whatever you wanna watch," he says. His voice sounds so even and kind like always. How can he be so nice after what had just happened an hour ago?

I pick out Superman. Leo helps me pour tortilla chips and set out the bean dip. We are silent until I break it.

"Jacob Walters is from work," I explain. "The one who has been crushing on me for five years." His normally hard to read face has a flash of recognition. But as soon as I see it, it's gone. He simply nods, and I take that as a sign to continue.

"Today, Rose and Benj have dates. I wasn't going to go on a date. Then I ran into Jacob and he kept begging me to go with him. I felt bad. So I agreed to go get some ice cream with him. It was going fine, until he stole the phone out of my hand and..." I trail off. I notice Leo has stopped what he's doing and is now staring at me.

"It's okay," he says after a while. "It's alright."

We don't waste any time before watching the movie. It's about three quarters over, when I notice I'm leaning on Leo and he has his arm gently around me. I smile and keep quiet. This is far better than going on a real date with someone I don't love half as much as I love Leo.

When it ends, Leo says, "I think your sister's light is on. She must be home."

"Thanks for coming over, Leo. And for understanding."

He takes me into his arms. "No problem, Lexi. I had fun." When he leaves, I head down the hallway. I knock on Rose's door, hear a sniffle and then a soft "come in".

Rosalie is dressed in sweatpants and a purple T-shirt. She sits on her bed, her eyes red as she sniffles. Only one thought runs through my head: Logan broke up with her.

"Oh Rosie..." I sit next to her on her bed and put my arms around her.

"I broke up with him." I didn't expect _that_. "He's been cheating on me." My eyes widen. "He said I've had too many past boyfriends and he thinks he should have to get another girlfriend to even it out."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I exclaim.

She pulls away. "That's exactly what I said!" She pauses and wipes her eyes. "Lexi...do...do you think I've had too many boyfriends?" I'm not going to tell her what I have thought all these years, about how yes, she's had way too many boyfriends that it's ridiculous. But I'm not going to lie to her either.

"Rosie, you're beautiful. So of course you've had more boyfriends than a lot of girls. But that doesn't make you a bad person. You've never cheated on any of them. You've never treated them badly."

She wipes her last tears and sees her jaw.  
"I think I'm going to go a while without having a boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if I meet a guy and know him well, then I'll give it a chance. But I want to know them. Like you and Leo."

I blush and shake my head. "Leo and I aren't dating. But I see your idea. And I support you."

We sit there for a few moments until she turns to me with a slightly amused expression.

"Valentine's day sucks," she says.

I nod. "True that, sister. True that."

* * *

I still know that we aren't safe. There are people out to get us, and not all of them are under the command of my father. Many of them genuinely want to kill us. They have their reasons, but we don't know them all. The turtles protect us as much as they can, but what if the turtles aren't there when we are actually in real danger? Like that time on the highway.

I get chills just thinking about it. The fact that we were practically defenseless. I never want to ever be like that again. The feeling of being vulnerable frightens me.

From the corner of my eye, I think I see a movement outside my window. I feel paranoid and I hurry to close it. Things like that used to frighten me when I was six years old. But now, I know that it's real. I'm in danger. Monsters are real, and they don't always look like monsters.

My phone buzzes and I look down at it. My paranoid side is expecting to see a threatening text from an unknown number. But this is the exact opposite.

 _Leo: Hey Lex. I just wanted to say good night. I know I told you good night already, but I guess I want to tell you again. That doesn't make much sense but I'm sure it will partially make sense in your mind. Have a nice slumber. Be safe3_

My heart skips a beat. My fear melts away.

 _Me: Goodnight, Leo. Be safe too3_

After texting him back, I tuck myself in bed. I'm not completely safe, and I don't know how long it will be until I am. But I'm in love with a protector and am a protector myself. So in some weird, twisted way, I'm completely, utterly safe.


	19. Truth

Sewer water disgusts me. And even though I should be immune to it by now, I'm not. It still disgusts me. I can feel it seeping into my boots. I groan and continue walking through, kicking the sewer water as I make my way down. After tripping a few times, I get to the end. Pulling the pipe, the wall opens and I storm through he lair.

"Ugh, the rain ruins my hair," I growl, tossing the shopping bags I've been carrying.

"Did you just run a marathon?" Raph asks, ruffling my hair.

"Shopping for Rose's birthday," I correct. "Basically the same thing."

"How's it up there in the real world?" Mikey asks, setting down his video game (a rare move) and turning to look at me. "Leo hardly lets us up there unless it's for training."

I laugh and shrug. "It's been pretty boring. I mean, springtime is nice but..." I trail.

"But along with springtime flowers, there comes April Showers," Leo finishes. "Gotcha."

"Well what'd ya buy your sister?" Raph asks, sitting on the couch. His eyes look tired, but he knows how to keep a put up a voice that shows that he's genuinely curious. That's something that the turtles probably don't know about me: I notice a lot of the small things about a person. I mean, I wouldn't be able to remember what shirt they were wearing a few days after, but I could easily remember the expression on their face.

"Alright," I say, digging through the bags. "But promise you won't tell her."

"Promise," they each mumble.

"Now show us!" Mikey exclaims.

I laugh. "I got her some nail polish." I pull out some bottles of nail polish.

"What's her favorite color?" Mikey asks, craning his neck.

"Purple and white," I respond, digging around some more.

"That's a nice combination," Donnie comments, finishing his job on the remote. He places it on the shelf and sits next to Mikey. We all stare at him.

"So…there's like…nothing else you need to fix?" Mikey says. His voice is flooding with astonishment. Donnie raises his eye ridges, and thinks about it.

"Nope, I don't think so. I fixed the refrigerator, the coffee table, Mikey's nunchucks, Raph's punching bag and now the remote control," he lists.

There's a silence. I stand up and pretend to leave.

"Okay be right back, guys; I gotta go break something for Donnie to fix," I joke.

Raph grabs my arm, pulling me back. "Show us more!"

I laugh and dig through more. "I got her a pair of shoes," I say. "Her favorites are flats and wedges. She's also obsessed with floral."

"What's floral?" Mikey asks, tilting his head and inspecting the shoes. "And what are wedges? And flats?"

I laugh and raise my eyebrows. "I need another girl here..."

As if on cue, April walks in.

She holds up the Food Processor and gives a sheepish smile.

"I kind of accidentally broke our blender...I was hoping Don could fix it," she says.

The turtles snicker.

"You people really should start paying me," Donnie mutters, shaking his head. He takes the blender from April and heads back to his workspace.

April takes a seat on the couch. "So what exactly are we looking at here?"

"The guys need an explanation on what floral, wedges and flats are."

She nods. "Floral is a flowery design. Wedges are these shoes right here-" She picks up the yellow wedges I bought for Rose. "And flats are like these." She picks up the floral flats. "And floral is this design."

"I also got her some mascara, eye shadow, foundation and more makeup," I say.

"I didn't understand half those words," Raph says bluntly.

"I didn't think you would," I say, laughing a little. "If you do get her something, don't get her makeup. You don't know what kind she uses."

"Not to mention, if you get her makeup, she'd probably think you'd be saying she needs more," April adds.

"True. And you _never_ want to give a girl that kind of message," I warn.

"This is a lot to take in," Leo mutters, raising his eye ridges.

"And it's barely eleven AM! We haven't even had lunch yet!" Mikey complains.

April comes with me to the dojo to help wrap the gifts.

"So," April begins. "How's your thing for Leo going?"

I laugh. "He's really sweet. I don't know if he likes me back though."

"Does he ever compliment you?"

"Yeah," I say, smiling. "A lot, actually. It makes me happy."

"When are you planning on telling him how you feel?" April asks.

"I don't know." And I really don't. "Being in love...isn't really like I expected it to be."

"How so?"

"Well," I lean against the wall. "You know when you're little when you see all those princess movies? You think that you're going to meet your prince charming and some mystical way. Some way that is completely impossible." I pause. "Like being trapped in a castle all your life, and having the prince fight the dragon to save you." As stupid and cheesy as it seems, I'm grateful when April nods.

"When you're young and you hear all those crazy stories, you also hear about how whenever you're in love, you get that feeling. You know, when you can't think about anything but them," I explain.

"When I fell in love with Leo, er, I mean, in the process of falling in love with him, that's how I felt. I literally couldn't think about anyone without having a battle in my mind about how I could be talking to Leo, how I could be with Leo...it was kind of a constant thing. He was always on my mind. And I'm not saying that that doesn't happen anymore. But knowing that I'm in love with him-being able to admit that to myself-it's helped me be able to focus more. Sorry, that doesn't make much sense."

"No, no, it makes perfect sense," she says. "It's like, you know deep down you love him, so you don't have to worry. You know he'll always be there in your heart."

"Exactly." I'm not surprised April is listening-she's a great listener. "April, how does it feel to know that the person who you love loves you back?"

Now it's April's turn to think.

"It's great, Lexi. It's everything you dream of and more. But it's scary. Thinking 'What if he comes home one day and decides he doesn't love me anymore?'"

"Have you felt like that?"

"Sometimes," she admits. "Like, what if Casey meets someone that he falls in love with too and decides he doesn't love me anymore? What if he decides I'm not good enough?" I'm about to say something about how that would never happen, but she adds, "I try not to think about things like that though. Back to your question: if feels awesome. And when the time comes that you tell Leo how you feel, I can assure you that you'll be able to feel the happiness too."

"Thanks, April." We sit in a peaceful silence. After a few minutes, I break it.

"It's probably time for me to head home," I say. "It was really nice talking to you. I'm glad I can talk to you about Leo."

"No problem."

"I'm glad I've got you," I say. "You don't know how hard it is to have a conversation without somebody eavesdropping." But what I _don't_ know is that someone has been eavesdropping. And a wise old rodent has been listening from his dark meditating spot in the dojo, with a small, knowing smile on his face.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Rosie…" I sing, and she smiles.

Rosalie laughs. "Thanks, Lexi." I take a seat and place a pancake on my plate, pouring some syrup on top and slicing up some butter. Benj enters the room and groans.

"Don't we ever have anything for breakfast other than pancakes?" he complains, taking a seat at the table. Despite his complaint, he takes a pancake. After a few moments of silence, Rose and I glance at each other.

"Aw, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! I'm so glad you remembered!" she exclaims to our brother mockingly and he looks up at her.

"Oh, Happy Birthday. How old are you again? Twelve?" he teases. Rose mocks him and then chuckles.

"I never in a million years thought that I'd be single on my 16th birthday," she jokes. I know that she's still the slightest bit upset, but she manages to make a joke out of it.

"I was single too, Rose. It's like a family tradition," I insist, motioning my head over to Benj. "Except that kid over there might be single for all his birthdays."

"Who is he again?" Rose ask and I shake my head.

"I don't know. He just showed up here in our dining room and now he's eating all of our pancakes. He didn't even remember to wish you a happy birthday," I whisper in a teasingly-gossip manner. Rose plays along, scoffing.

"Rude…" she whispers back and Benj slams his hands on the table dramatically.

"Don't talk about me," he says with a mouth full of pancakes, and I laugh.

"So, where are we going for your birthday?" I ask Rose, and she smiles.

"Anywhere really. Do you guys maybe want to go to that museum they opened up down the street? After that maybe we could go get some lunch."

"Sounds good. Do you want to have the turtles over for a little party tonight too?" Mom asks.

"Of course; we can't have a Sweet 16 without teenage mutant ninja turtles," she says.

We all get ready to go, and head out the door: looking, feeling, and being a family.

 **OROKU SAKI'S POV:**

Through my armor, I scan the rooftops. I have spent the past few days training with my Foot Ninjas and trying to get my mind off the Dark Angels. I had been considering letting them become part of my clan, but when they have captured my long-lost family, that trust crumbled. Of course, I can't let them know that. That group of theirs simply thinks that I need more time to think about it. And I know that they will do anything to get my alliance.

I'm still shocked to know that Emmeline and the kids are here in New York. When did they arrive? Why did they come? Is there a specific reason, or had they just come to start over?

I desperately miss my family, but I can't show weakness. Not now, not in front of my soldiers.

Everyone has their breaking point. I reached mine long ago. But it takes skill to mask the effect of those breaking points; no matter how difficult it may be.

Part of me just wants to go home. Leave all this nonsense I've brought myself to and come back to my family. But I can't do that; not anymore. I have messed up and it's my responsibility to fix it.

How did the turtles know my family? _Why_ did they meet? When did they meet? It seemed like the leader-known as Leonardo-was very protective of Lexi. I didn't miss that much.

"Master Shredder," a Foot Ninja says. "Are we ready?" For months we have been planning to steal an expensive gem which is now part of a museum opened up nearby. The crime life has become my only life. When I'm worried, I hurt others. When I'm angry, I fight. When I'm upset, I destroy everything in my path. It has become a frightening reality that I never expected to come of me.

"Yes, we will follow through," I respond. I'm about to say more, but I catch sight of four figures near an apartment complex. Emmeline and the kids. "You will be in charge. Command Stockman to help jack the system. I'll go another way." Not even two seconds later, the ninjas have departed.

Benjamin is no longer a seven year old, and he stands tall. Rosalie looks like the beautiful young lady she's always been. It almost surprises me how young she still looks. And Lexi surprises me as well. From what I can see, her eyes fire with determination on life. Just like they always have.

I clearly remember times where Lexi would want something badly. When she was seven years old, she wanted a dog. I had told her that if she wanted a dog that bad, she needed to build a doghouse and find out all about dogs first. So that was exactly what she done.

With her tiny little hands, she managed to get blisters on your fingers and spring with them by hammering a few blocks of wood together. After that, we got her a Golden Retriever that she named Cookie Dough. He ran away not even weeks later. And I'll never forget the devastated look on Lexi's face when she found out. After getting over the initial shock, she had a funeral with no body. Benjamin and Rose had joined her. They completed it with a song of barks and woofs.

My eyes scan the last figure and my heart skips a few beats. Emmeline. Seven years. It has been seven years since I've seen her last. She looks older, but still as beautiful as she was the day I laid my eyes on her.

Her brown hair has gotten much longer, but her eyes are still filled with life and wonder. She's happy, and it doesn't take a Baxter Stockman to figure that out.

"I call shotgun!" Benj shouts, and Lexi comes up from behind him.

"Not so fast. Let the birthday girl do her thing."

Birthday girl. Rose smiles back at them and hops in the front seat. It's Rose's birthday. How old is she? I scan my mind.

Sixteen. Today is her sixteenth birthday.

I'm in so deep. I'm in so deep...

* * *

"I was accepted into Crespo Taylors University!" Since it's over the phone, I don't worry about the crazy grin on my face.

"That's awesome, Lexi!" Leo responds, and I know he's smiling too. "When did you find out?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"No," I say, shaking my head and sitting up straighter. "She's at a Baby Shower and took Rose with her." I scoff. "You'd think that she'd want to take her oldest daughter, but no." Leo's laugh fills my ears and I begin grinning again. Every time he laughs, I can't help but smile.

"What about Benj?"

"He's got football," I say. "Then he's going to a friend's house. All my family members have places to be and I'm sitting here in my bedroom on a Saturday, eating whipped cream out of a bowl with a college acceptance letter in my hands and no one to tell."

"You've got me."

"Thank goodness for that," I say, yawning a little. I glance out the window and notice it's drizzling.

"Well you're always welcome here at the lair. Everyone's here, so you're not the only lonely teenager with no where else to go."

I laugh. "What's everyone doing?"

"Raph and Mikey are playing video games. Donnie is reading the newspaper at the table and I'm talking to you," he narrates.

"I bet you're the least bored," I tease.

He chuckles. "You could probably say that."

"What's Splinter doing?" During my many trips to the lair, I've learned Splinter doesn't do much besides train the guys, meditate and watch his shows. Even though he's a rat, he's still an old man.

"Splinter's learning some things from Tatsuo in the dojo." Even after a month of hearing about Splinter's old friend, I still haven't met him yet.

"Okay, I'll come over right now."

"Call me when you're halfway," Leo says. "I'll meet you at the sewer lid."

I throw my hood over my head (which, with the ponytail in my hair, probably makes my head look four times larger).

The sky is stained gray. Windows are faintly detailed with drips and drops of rain, but not enough to really notice unless they are exceptionally close by.

Just like Leo said he'd be, he's there waiting for me when I get there. We walk to the lair together.

"Hey Lexa," Raph's gruff voice greets, but his eyes are glued to the television screen.

Mikey is on his feet, jumping as he plays the video game with Raph.

"Raph that's cheating!" Mikey complains, tossing his controller onto the couch.

Raph snickers and pops a potato chip in his mouth. "It ain't cheatin' if I ain't caught." He smirks and presses play again, making Mikey groan.

"But you _were_ caught!" he exclaims. "I caught you!" But Raph is done with the conversation.

"Raph, cheating isn't good," I say, but my laughter gives away that I'm not taking this seriously. "Apologize to Mikey."

"I'm sorry you don't know as many cheats as I do," Raph says, and Mikey groans again.

I laugh and shake my head. My eyes trail over to Donnie, who is reading the newspaper at the table.

"Hey, Don," I head over to the table. "What'cha reading?"

He turns the newspaper so I can see the title.

"Hm..." I read, raising my eyebrows. "Tide Laundry detergent 30% off now until June 5th at Walmart."

Donnie rolls his eyes. " _Actually_ , I was reading the article above it."

I mouth the word "Oh" and scan the top of the article which is titled: Scientists in NYC Arrested for Dangerous Chemical. I'm about to hand Don the newspaper back, but I see two very familiar names.

"Gavin and Jenna Harrison?" I shriek. " _What_?"

"Who are they?" Leo asks.

"They're...the parents of the kids I babysit..." I mutter, beginning to read the article.

"What's she freakin' out about?" Raph asks.

Scientists in NYC Arrested for Dangerous Chemical

Article Written by: Angelica Blake

Photo Credits: Rebecca Ashford

 _World-famous scientists, Gavin (39) and Jenna (36) Harrison have been working on some chemicals with allegedly inconclusive results for the past six months. After these months, they finally discovered what this substance does. Originally, the plan was to find a cure for the common cold. Instead, they've created a substance which has the power to shut down someone's mind, leaving them helpless and on the verge of death. It shuts down every sense except for hearing._

 _This substance was meant to be destroyed but was stolen before it could be. Investigators are still trying to figure out by whom._

 _"We aren't sure if the substance is contagious," Gavin said to NYC reporter on the morning of April 8th. "We hadn't gotten that far. We were planning on destroying it the night it was stolen."_

 _While scientists from all over the world are traveling here to New York to try and retrieve this substance, Officials of New York are telling the citizens to be cautious. You don't know when you could come into contact with this chemical._

My mouth has dropped open by the time I've reached the bottom of the article.

Raph-who has gotten impatient-makes his way over and reads the paper over my shoulder.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, but it isn't Raph.

"My child...what is wrong?" Splinter's voice is calming, but I'm still shocked from the article. I'm too frightened to explain-maybe because I know my voice will give away my fear. So instead, I hand the old rat the newspaper. He takes it.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Splinter furrow his eyebrows as he reads the article.

Thoughts are flying everywhere. I'm suddenly worried about the kids. Have they been told about this?

"Alexandra," Splinter begins. "Are you familiar with Mr. and Mrs. Harrison?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"You are worried about them." He puts a paw on my shoulder.

"Yes," I repeat, still quiet. I don't trust my voice. I look over and catch sight of a man standing in the corridor of the hallway. He is a tall Japanese man. My first thought is Tatsuo.

Splinter catches my glance towards the man. He then makes eye contact with him, and says something to him in Japanese. Tatsuo nods and responds, also in Japanese. Splinter turns to me.

"Tatsuo says you seem troubled."

"I am."

They continue to converse in Japanese, and Leo and I make contact. He smiles apologetically.

Tatsuo catches sight of Leo and I. He smiles and turns to Splinter once more. This time, he has a mischievous smile on his face. He says something to Splinter, and it sounds humorous. Leo blushes. Splinter simply smiles and chuckles. There is a silence, and I instantly wish I hadn't come over.

"Tatsuo cannot speak English," Splinter explains and Leo's blush dies down. "But he is an excellent warrior." Tatsuo says something, and Splinter turns to me to translate. "Tatsuo says it's time for him to rest now. He's been up since early morning."

"Wait, how do you say 'nice to meet you' in Japanese?" I ask. Splinter smiles at me.

"Hakimemashite."

I nod and turn to the guest. "Hakimemashite, Tatsuo." I pretend not to notice how horrible my Japanese sounds, and the turtles ignore it as well. Tatsuo smiles and gives me a bow, which I return. As the two of them exit, I groan and put my head in my hands.

"I _hate_ not knowing what people are saying," I complain, burying my head.

"Trust me, Lexa...you'd hate it even more if you knew what they _were_ saying," Raph says.

"Do you all speak Japanese?" I ask. They each nod.

"English was our first language, but Splinter's taught us everything he knows about Japanese since that's his first language," Donnie explains.

"Can you speak any languages?" Leo asks.

"I took Spanish for a few years. I also tried French, but couldn't grasp it. I've been taking German since like 8th grade though and I'm still taking it."

"So you speak...four languages!" Mikey says.

I laugh. "Two. I'm only fluent in German and English."

"Say something in German!" Mikey pleads.

"What do I say?"

"Anything!"

I laugh. "Hallo, Mikey, wie machst du?" I say, and he grins. "I said, 'hello Mikey, how are you?'"

"'Cool!" Mikey exclaims. "Say something else!"

"Mikey..." I say. He latches onto my arm.

"Please..." he drags. I laugh, and think for a few moments. I smile and get an idea.

"Ich bin in der Liebe mit Leo," I say.

Mikey's ears perk up.

"Did she say something about Leo?" Raph asks. I raise my eyebrows, but don't confirm it. "Lexa, did you say something about Leo? I heard Leo's name." I don't respond.

"Okay, now I'm curious," Donnie says. "What did you say?"

"Not telling," I declare, crossing my arms.

"What?" Mikey shrieks. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry." I pull out my acceptance letter. "Now we're changing the subject. I got accepted into the college I've been dreaming of going to!"

"That's awesome, Lexi!" Don exclaims, offering a hand. "Can I see it?" I hand him the letter.

"We ain't changin' the subject!" Raph disagrees. "You're gonna tell us what you said!"

"What who said?" Splinter's voice echoes.

"Lexa said something in German and she won't tell us what it was!" Mikey tattles, crossing his arms.

"All we know is that it was about Leo!" Raph adds.

Leo sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "You guys don't know it was about me."

"We heard your name. Now can it, Fearless," Raph threatens.

Donnie hands me back my letter and turns to Splinter. "Lexi got accepted into her dream university!"

Splinter smiles at me. "Congratulations, Alexandra." He turns to his sons. "As wonderful as it has been to have our friend here with us, Emmeline has called and informed me that Alexandra will need to pick up Benjamin from his sports practice."

"I thought he was going to his friend's place at three," I say, checking the time. It's 3:34 PM.

I say goodbye to the turtles, and Don is left.

"Lexi," Don says. "Can you say one more thing in German? It sounds really cool...unlike anything I've ever heard." I smile and don't hesitate. I say the first thing that comes to mind: the phrase I'd said earlier.

"Ich bin in der Liebe mit Leo," I say.

Don nods, his face full of wonder. "Sorry for having to ask you again. It's just so fascinating. Nothing like Japanese."

I laugh and pat Don's shoulder. "See ya later, Don."

* * *

"Wait, so she kicked you out? Just like that?" I exclaim, shaking my head. "That's seriously twisted."

"Tell me about it!" Benj agrees.

When I arrive at Benj's friend's house, he's outside with his gear and everything, sitting on the steps waiting for me. His face has fallen.

"She kept saying she couldn't have Henry be friends with someone who has babysat the 'kids of a monster'. I don't even know how she found out I babysat them! That was one time!" he says, putting his face in his hands. "It's so stupid. It's not like they _meant_ to lose the chemicals! They were stolen." He shakes his head, and then glances over at me. "So, did I interrupt anything important?"

I shake my head. "I was just hanging with six-foot turtles."

In spite of the wry situation, he laughs. " _Just_ six-foot turtles."

 **DON'S POV:**

As soon as Lexi leaves, I rush to the computer, repeating the German words she'd just said. I enter a translating site I've found and click the "translate" button. I press record and speak the words into the microphone.

"Ich bin in der Liebe mit Leo." I flinch back at how rugged it sounds compared to Lexi's fluent German.

I'm unlike my brothers in many ways...some for the best. Where my brothers were pressing her to translate what she'd said, I was sitting there thinking about how to get her to say it one more time. If she could say it once more, then maybe I'd be able to get it down and translate it. It was just a lucky guess she said the exact same thing. It must be something she's really passionate about.

I hold my breath as I wait. A box flies onto the screen with words **INCONCLUSIVE RESULTS.**

I sigh and shake my head. Had I said the words wrong? I try again.

"Ich bin in der Liebe mit Leo." That sounds a lot more accurate to what she had said, so I wait again. After a few moments, the same box pops up, but this time, the results are somewhat successful. The box asks, **"Do you mean to say, 'Ich bin in der Liebe mit Leo?"**

"I don't know if that's what I mean to say," I mutter to the computer. "I don't speak German." I click yes anyway and wait. It loads and the translation pops up on the screen.

 **"Ich bin in der Liebe mit Leo." Translates from German to English: "I'm in love with Leo."**

I rub my eyes in shock. What did I just read? I read it again.

I read it over and over and over again until I'm absolutely sure that's what it says. Is Lexi really in love with Leo? Why would she say it if it wasn't true? I let out a breath.

I suddenly feel that I know something I shouldn't know. I shut the computer off and grab my bo-staff. I decide it's only fair to tell Lexi that I know. After a few minutes of being top-side, I make my way to her bedroom window. I gently knock on it.

"Leo?" she asks.

Does Leo come here so often that Lexi thinks it's him? I shake my head and show her my bo-staff. She nods her head and lets me in.

"Don, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"The real reason I asked to hear some more German was because I knew that you were going to say the exact same thing you had said the first time. I mean, I didn't _know_ know like _for sure_ know but I was pretty sure you'd say the same thing. I know it was was wrong to act like I was genuinely curious about German. I wasn't completely lying! It sounds really cool and I would like to learn it but that' s not my point. My point is that I'm sorry and I looked it up and the computer told me you're in love with Leo." This is by far one of the worst ramblings I've ever had.

Lexi looks amused. "The computer told you I was in love with Leo?"

I nod.

She sighs and sits down. "I'm not mad at you. It's okay, Donnie. You were curious. At least Leo doesn't know." She does a double-take. "Leo doesn't know, right?"

"Of course not," I say. "I came straight here when I found out."

She nods. "Well it's true." We are both silent for a few moments.

"For...for how long?" I ask and she gives me a look. "I mean, if you want to tell me..."

"A while now."

"Oh..." I don't know what else to say.

She turns to me. "I'll tell you more next time. But I've had a long day today...I kind of just want to sleep," she says. I nod. I don't bother objecting by stating the fact that it's barely six-thirty.

"Goodnight, then," I say, about to depart.

"Goodnight...and Don?" I turn partially around to face her once more. "If it makes you feel any better, I've known about your feelings for Rose for about three months now."

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so I know that the whole "chemical" thing might not make a ton of sense (for all those super science-y people out there who are scoffing) keep in mind that you're reading a teenage mutant ninja turtle story. Literally anything is possible. So I'm sorry if it doesn't all add up scientifically 😂 I'm a writer, not a scientist (though whilst writing Donnie, it would help...and ALSO A FUTURE CHARACTER WHO WILL BE INTRODUCED SOON AND IM REALLY EXCITED TO INTRODUCE THEM).**

 **Also about the language translations...I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT ACTUALLY TRANSLATED CORRECTLY(':**


	20. Interrogation

"I'm sorry, but I have to close the door now," the woman apologizes, starting to close the door. But I hold it open.

"What happened to the kids?"

The woman opens up the door wider, but has an exhausted and anxious look on her face. She looks like one of those people who naturally look tired. She's on the shorter side and has brunette hair, styled in a pixie cut.

"They've been sent to their grandparents' home in El Centro, California," she informs, trying again to close the door. "Far away from here." I try keeping the door open longer, but she loses patience and slams it, nearly taking off my fingers. I bite my lip and bang on the door.

"Can't I have some contact info?" I plead. After a few seconds of waiting, I hear the unmistakable sound of multiple locks clicking. I try to hold in my fury. Who does this woman think she is? I'm not asking for more than a phone number! I bang on it a couple more times, just because I'm angry. I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I don't even bother turning around.

"We'll find them, Lexi," Leo's soothing voice says.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're okay," Mallory adds.

As the days go on, the rain has almost stopped completely. Flowers of pink, blue, yellow, and purple are beginning to bloom everywhere you look. The April showers have ended early this year.

Mallory, Leo and I had come to the Harrison's house in search for answers.

I look over at Leo and smile a little. He stands there in his oversized trenchcoat and fedora. You can barely see his blue bandana. I've reminded him countless times that since it's spring time, people aren't going to act so normal about seeing someone in a trench-coat. Of course, he doesn't care. He insists on coming with me to help as much as possible.

"If only she would've given me a little more information. A last name, a phone number, a blood type! Anything would've been better than the door slam she gave me!"

"We'll figure it out," he says firmly.

"You're right. You're both right. We'll find them. We just gotta be patient. They're fine." I feel like I'm trying to convince myself more than Leo and Mal.

After Leo and Mallory take off, I walk to work. I make my way towards the Brooklyn Bridge and cross my arms, staring down into the deep, dark waters. I never really got over the fact that this is where our new headquarters is located.

"Suicide isn't he answer!" A man shouts. I turn and notice he's addressing me. After getting over my confusing, I realize where I'm standing. I'm standing at the edge of a bridge, staring into the dark water. To a passerby, I'm about to jump off.

I have yet to complain about the location of the headquarters. What if some young student is late to work and doesn't notice someone is following him? This isn't the most casual way to work. I desperately wish that there was a way to get the officials of the agency to change up the route of it so it doesn't look like I'm preparing to jump off the bridge every time I go to work.

"Maybe there's a petition for that..." I mutter.

The guards give me a friendly nod, and I smile. Placing my hand on the scanner, I watch the screen flash to green. The large, metal doors open up horizontally and I enter.

"Oooh Lexi, you'd better watch out..." Agent Bethany White teases, as she passes with her older brother Anthony.

"Yeah, Serena isn't too happy about you being late," Anthony agrees.

I sigh and simply give them a look that expresses how much I don't care right now. I head to my desk and find Jacob standing there.

"Gosh..." I mutter. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Jacob grins. "Hey, Lexi." His voice is flirty. It's almost like he doesn't remember how much I wanted to strangle him not too long ago.

"Jake-" I shake my head. "Why are you at my desk?" I'm not surprised at my snappy voice. I'm not in a good mood.

"Word travels fast." He just stands there smiling.

"Whatever could you mean, Walters?" I ask dryly. Impatience drips from my voice.

"Agent Serena has something important to talk to you about. And from the looks of it, it doesn't sound good," he explains.

"Look, I know in late to work but at least I showed up. You don't know how crazy my week has-" I start, and I don't catch the confused look on Jacob's face until he cuts me off.

"What?"

"Bethany and her brother said she was angry because I'm late," I say. His face registers from confusion, to determination. He's determined to give me the correct information and dispel the inaccurate stuff. Not that I really need him to do that for me. I'm able to find out the truth just fine on my own.

"No, no, no. I mean, maybe a little bit. But the reason she wants to talk to you-" but now, it's his turn to be cut off.

"Back to work, Mr. Walters," a strict, tight voice that I barely recognize says. I turn and am surprised to see the voice belongs to Serena.

I turn back to Serena. Her eyes lock onto mine and her mouth tightens into a straight line.

"Agent Alexandra," she says. It's a cold voice I've never heard her use before. Something must be really wrong. I search my brain for anything I could have done to anger her, but can't think of a single thing.

I follow her into an enclosed room. It's bare besides the table, chair and small lightbulb hanging above the table. I'm getting major interrogation-room vibes here.

"Are there any reasons that you think you may be in here?" she asks, looking me in the eyes. I feel the urge to say "No" right away, but I think over everything again.

"No," I finally say. "I haven't broken any rules that I can recall."

She nods. "You're right-you haven't broken any rules," she agrees. There are a few moments of silence. I'm about to ask her what it is that I did, when she adds, "It isn't what you _have_ done. It's what you _haven't_ done." She waits a few moments, like this is my cue to remember. It doesn't work.

"I'm sorry...I'm not on the same page here," I apologize, but my voice is straining with frustration. Why can't she just tell me instead of make me guess?

"A couple of months ago, or more accurately, February 14th-I asked you to file some very important papers for me. I specifically asked you because I knew you would do it the correct way.

I rub my temples. "I'm pretty sure that I put those papers in your mailbox." She narrows her eyes at me, and I have to refrain from letting my mouth drop open. Does she seriously not trust me?

"You're 'pretty sure' or you _know_?"

"I know. As I was leaving, I put them in your mailbox. I would've given them to you but you left early to spent it with your boyfriend," I say. Her jaw tightens. I want to reach out and ask if she's okay but I'm scared to. _Well_ this _day can't get much worse._

"The papers weren't there." Clearly it _can_ get worse. And I can't hold it any longer.

"Well I'm sorry, okay? All I know is that I put the papers in your mailbox. If you don't believe me, then fine! I really don't care right now," I spit. I instantly regret it. I can tell she's about to say something back, but I know I won't be able to handle another finger pointed at me. "How important were the papers?" She opens her mouth, then closes it. She waits a few moments before speaking.

"Was there anyone else with you when you turned in the files?" she asks, completely ignoring my question.

"Excuse me?" I scoff. "How important were the papers, I said."

"Who was there?"

"Jacob Walters," I say, crossing my arms. "Maybe _he_ stole them." I mean that as a joke (and an internal opinion) but her head perks up a little.

"Alright," she says. "You may exit the room." She pulls up her walkie-talkie. "Jacob, report outside my workspace." My mouth drops open. I storm out of the room before I can say anything else, running into Mom.

"Lexi, some people were saying Serena needed to talk to you," Mom says. "Is everything okay?" I turn my eyes towards Serena and Jacob. I see him glance towards me. I turn away immediately.

"I...I lost some important papers Serena trusted me to file. I guess I forgot to put them in her mailbox when I was done." I can almost taste the sourness of the lie through my teeth, but it's better than complaining to Mom.

"How important were they?" Mom worries.

I sigh. "I don't know, Mom. I'm going back to work." In a way, I'm pleading her to let me go. She does.

I find a pile of papers that I need to sort. I recognize them as Profile Reports. Each is from a different gang around town. I take three folders and stamp the names of the tree more popular gangs: The Foot, the Purple Dragons and the MAD Boyz.

The MAD Boyz are a newer gang, and typically more common to find, since the majority are careless and proud of their gang. I don't bother creating a folder for the Dark Angels; finding reports on Dark Angels are very rare; almost unheard of.

Name: Coltrane Carlisle

 _Height: 6'1_

 _Weight: 180 lbs_

 _Age: 18_

 _Hair Color: Dirty Blonde_

 _Eye Color: Green_

 _Gang: MAD Boyz_

 _Bio: Coltrane grew up in Germany for the first 14 years of his life. He currently lives with his grandparents and has a fourteen year old brother named Walter. Walter is not affiliated with any gangs, that we know of. The parents divorced when Coltrane was seven, and he lived with his father (Dieter) until he was arrested. After his father was arrested, he was sent to live with his grandparents in New York._

I sort that one into the MAD Boyz pile. After a few more MAD Boyz, I get one or two from Purple Dragons, and a few from the Foot Clan. Then a lot more from MAD Boyz. I'm nearing the end of the pile, when my eyes land on a familiar face.

Name: Tristan Brooks

Height: 5'11

Age: 18

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Gang: Purple Dragons

Bio: Tristan grew up with his sisters here in NYC. He lives with both his mom and dad, but almost lives at the Purple Dragons hideout. He loves to play sports and finds enjoyment in watching fights. He has had a previous relationship with Agent Alexandra King.

I put it into the Purple Dragon folder, trying not to hold onto the words for too long. The next one surprises me.

 _Name: Daniel Howe_

 _Height: 5'10_

 _Age: 18_

 _Hair Color: Dirty Blonde_

 _Eye Color: Brown_

 _Gang: Dark Angels_

 _Bio: We know that Daniel has been a part of the Dark Angels since he was thirteen. He lives with his uncle, who is Sullivan, one of the leaders of the Dark Angels._

After getting over my initial shock (and after making the Dark Angels folder I thought I wouldn't need), I head over to Serena's desk to drop it off. I hand them to her, and turn to leave.

"I talked to Jacob," she says. "He admitted to stealing the files."

I take a breath. "Agent Serena, I'm sorry for-" What am I sorry for? My reaction was completely normal, wasn't it? Right? "I'm sorry for all that went on back there."

"It's alright..." She looks down at the papers. "I was blaming you for something you didn't do."

"Do you know why he did it?"

"He said he came back after your date and wanted to get revenge on you for ditching him," she informs.

"Revenge..." I roll my eyes and shake my head bitterly. "Real mature."

After Serena dismisses me, I head back to my desk, finding more mountains of papers. I take in another breath, this time, in anger. I want to toss the papers into the air and scream. But I can't do that. And there's no explanation needed as to why.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?" Master Makai asks.

I turn my head towards him and try to smile. "Nothing, sensei-" I begin, but then I sigh. "Everything, sensei."

We laugh for a second. "What's wrong? Has your week been rough?" He's all ears. And I'm thankful for that.

"Yeah...it has." I proceed to tell him about my week. About the Harrison's and about what I had just experienced with Serena.

"There are days for me where I feel I can't go another day," Makai says.

"What do you do when that happens?"

"It doesn't matter what _I_ do," he says, pointing to me. "It's what _you_ do. _I_ do what calms me down most. What helps me escape. What's your escape?"

"Writing."

"Then write," he says. "Write when you're supposed to be sleeping. Write when you are fully awake. Write when you're supposed to be doing homework. Write until you don't want to write anymore." He pauses. "And then write some more."

I laugh, and then tilt my head. "Sensei, what's your escape?"

Makai grins. "Baking."

* * *

"Come on, Donnie..." I mutter. "Pick up the phone..."

"Hello?"

"Don..."

"Lexi? What's up?"

"I was just thinking...what you would think...if...well...gosh, I don't know." I collapse onto my bed. "If Leo _did_ like me back. What then?"

"I don't know, Lex. I think it all depends on how much you show him that you love him. If you proved it to him, he'd probably gather the courage to ask you to be his girlfriend," Don responds.

"Why only then?" I ask. "Why can't I just tell him that I love him? Isn't that enough?"

Donatello sighs. "Okay, lesson time. Do you have your notes out?"

"Yes. Go ahead, teacher."

"When guys like my brothers and I fall in love with a beautiful girl, we often feel that we have no chance with her. We know that she probably wants to live a normal life with a normal lover. And if that girl were to tell us that she loves us, then of course, we'd be overjoyed." He sighs. "But think about it: if you had a college degree and an awesome job, would you really pick a mutant turtle over a good-looking, human guy?"

"If I loved the turtle enough."

"Really?" He sounds slightly disbelieving. I think about it for a moment. Would I?

"Yeah..." I repeat. "If I really loved him enough, it shouldn't matter."

"Even though you may never be able to have a normal life with a normal family?" He still sounds disbelieving.

I laugh. "Donnie, my dad is New York's biggest villain, and my siblings, mother and I work in an Undercover Organization that spies on him and his little friends. How normal is my life, really?"

Don laughs. "A whole lot more than ours."

"Barely, by any."

"Hardly, by a lot."

I laugh and roll over on my stomach. "Okay, I think I get it now. I understand the situation a little bit better. Thanks, Don. You're cupid."

"Yep. That's me. Donatello, the most romantically inclined turtle out there."

I grin. "You should get your own 1-800 line," I say. "You could make some money with your life advice."

I can almost see Donnie grimacing. "No thanks. My last job over the phone made me realize how many angry people there are in New York." He sighs. "And there's a lot."

 **A/N: I know, I know, Lexi was a little sass-master today towards her boss. But hey, we all have those days where our patience is super thin and** **you just kinda wanna go home and make a chicken taco and call a mutant turtle to ask him for advice, right?**

 **Okay I think we can all agree that everyone needs a friend like Donnie. I want a Donnie. Where can I find myself a Donnie?**

 **Alsoooooo if you didn't get that reference in Donnie's last words in the chapter, it's a reference from the 2007 TMNT movie. If you haven't seen it, drop everything and go watch it. If you have seen it, drop everything and go watch it. It's the whole reason I got into the Ninja Turtles in the first place, so many years ago, and it changed my life forever ^.^**

 **Thank you for reading my story! I love and appreciate every single one of you(:**


	21. Questioning & Confessions

"It wasn't your fault," I say. "Some things are just out of our control."

Gavin sighs and nods. "I know...but there must've been something we could have done. We should have destroyed it right on the spot. As soon as we could. But we didn't." He's beating himself up about this.

"It's the past now," Mallory insists, shaking her head. "All we can do now is try as hard as we can to find the guy who stole it."

"I just don't know how somebody could find out how dangerous the substance was. Nobody knew besides the others in the lab," he says, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Then one thing's for sure: you either have an eavesdropper, or a traitor," I say grimly.

Gavin is about to respond, but the officer next to him taps his shoulder.

"Thirty minutes are up," the gruff voice says.

Gavin watches us through the glass window that separates us from the horrible place Gavin and Jenna reside. They don't belong here. They look so out of place.

As I push through the streets pressing my way towards the Headquarters, I clutch the piece of paper that Gavin had given me, with the info of his parents' contact information on it.

I make a note to call the kids as soon as I can.

"Alexandra," Serena says when I walk in through the doors, almost like she's been waiting for me. "What did you find out?"

"I went to the prison and Gavin told us that no one else outside the lab knew about the substance, which means they either have an eavesdropper or a traitor," I repeat what I had said to Gavin.

"Anything else?"

"No," I admit, sheepishly.

Serena purses her lips, and I can tell she's disappointed I didn't find out more. But she doesn't complain.

"This information should do for now," she decides.

Once she's gone, I turn to the Profile Reports on my desk. Again, I find a Dark Angel one.

 _Name: Xander Nicholas_  
 _Age: 19_  
 _Height: 5'8_  
 _Hair Color: Black_  
 _Eye color: Green_  
 _Gang: Dark Angels_

"Whoa...is that a Dark Angel profile report?" I turn my head to find a guy I semi-recognize. He's tall with red hair and green eyes. "Sorry, I probably look like a snoop." I shake my head, and try to remember his name.

"No, it's okay. It's actually the second one I've found in the last few days," I say, handing it over to him. While I wait for him to read it, I keep trying to remember his name.

Tyler? I'm not sure. If he knows me, I don't want to seem like a jerk for not knowing him.

"Wow." He hands it back to me. "What did the other one say?" He definitely _looks_ like a Tyler.

"I don't remember," I say. "Something about the guy being the nephew of Sullivan Castillo." I tilt my head to think some more. Taylor? Or Tyler? Or neither? I inwardly sigh.

"His _nephew_?" Tyler/Taylor's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow-the Headquarters are getting better and better at discovering things."

"My same thoughts," I agree, right as someone shouts, "Hey, Tanner! Come look at this!" My redhead co-worker waves his hand to say goodbye to me and approaches the voice that called him. His name is Tanner.

By half past seven, a feeling of accomplishment fills me, as I feel I've done a lot today.

A soft ringing fills the air.

"Hello, this is Agent Alexandra," I answer, picking up the phone.

"Hey Serena said we can leave early because we are having some officers come to our apartment for questioning." I recognize my brother's voice immediately.

"Questioning? For what?" I ask.

"The Harrisons. The police are interviewing everyone who had close relations with them." This makes me angry. They are taking this _way_ too far. Sure, they lost a very important chemical that may or may not be used as an evil plot as we speak. But it was an accident! Accidents happen.

I begin to wonder what kind of questions they'll be asking us. Maybe they'll ask simple questions like how we knew the Harrison's. Or complex questions like if we ever consider them to be the bad guys, and if so when, where, why and how? Or maybe they'll ask us what we know. Can we _trust_ them with what we know? Because I'm already sure that we know more than we should.

The drive home is silent, which is how it typically is on the drive home from work. But I think we all feel uncomfortable in one way or another. We left work earlier than we usually do, and the reason being because we have to get home before total strangers step into our home and begin questioning us.

I certainly wish that I had Leo to calm me down. My mind is a disaster. Thoughts and scenarios from every direction, plummeting straight into my brain. I've never been this stressed before. I think for a moment. Actually yes I have. I barely remember it though.

I was in seventh grade. I'd had a ton of homework, speeches all throughout the week, and my friends were being really dramatic. It was completely hectic. So what called me down?

Noah McDaniel. He was my best friend in Carlsbad, from the time we were in kindergarten. I still remember the exact words he said to me when I had a complete freak out session. "Lexi, please stop making it rain; my camera isn't waterproof." He always knew what to say.

Noah constantly had his video camera out. He could talk about other things than school, but school was his specialty. In fact, in the fifth sixth and seventh grade, he tutored me in math and science.

I clearly remember the day I moved away. It was so sudden, and he was devastated. So was I. Much to my dismay, Mom told me I wouldn't be able to contact him in any way. She told me it was too dangerous.

At the time, I was furious at her. But now, I'm grateful. So far, the danger hasn't managed to miss hurting some of the people I care most about. So maybe it was for the better.

"I bet you they're going to have restrictions or something," I say to my brother as we trudge up the stairs.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, has info we won't be able to do anymore. They'll say it's for our safety, but that's never the real reason." Benj is silent as he takes in my words. He understands. That has been our entire life since Dad left, and even a little bit before.

 _"You can't do this for your safety."_

 _"You can't do that, because we want to keep you safe."_

 _"You aren't allowed to see this person, because they may be dangerous."_

I sit in my room for a few minutes, texting Mallory. I hear a faint knock on the window. I'm about to open the window, when I realize I can't fully see who it is. I give the figure a skeptical look and it shows me its twin blades, as well as a three fingered hand. I let out of breath, and open up the window.

"Sorry, Leo," I apologize. "Wasn't sure if it was you or not. I can't open the window to _every_ shadowy figure I see."

Leo chuckles and crosses his arms. "Looks like you're taking my advice on that then."

I shrug. "Hey I gotta listen to you _sometimes_."

He leans his hands on the foot of my bed frame. "So what's new in the King Residence?"

I sigh. "We're having a few officers come over and question us about Gavin and Jenna Harrison. Apparently, they're doing it to everyone associated with them regularly."

"That's stupid. They need to give people time," he says.

"Well _apparently_ six days is enough time for them," I mumble.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be too bad. What kinds of questions do you think they'll ask?"

"Don't know," I say. "I just hope it doesn't take long."

"I guess I should let you go," he says.

I look down at my hands. "I really wish you didn't have to."

Leo pulls me into his arms. But it feels different than the other hugs.

We pull away, but he looks down into my eyes. I stare up at him. It may just be me, but I feel him leaning in. Leaning in like someone does when they're about to kiss someone. I'm not entirely sure if it's real, or simply my imagination. But whatever it is, it's gone too fast when there's a knock at my door.

"Lexi, they're here," Mom's voice says.

It snaps me awake.

"Coming..." I whisper, so I have to say it again, louder. "Coming." I turn to say goodbye to Leo but he's gone.

 **LEO'S POV:**

 _What_ was I thinking? What was I _thinking_? _Was_ I thinking? Clearly not.

I hop from rooftops until I stumble down the sewers, still shaking from the moment in Lexi's apartment.

I would have kissed her if Emmeline hadn't knocked on the door. I really would've kissed her. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Would she have let me? Would she have enjoyed it?

I put my hand on my head as I pull the pipe to open the wall to the lair.

"I am _such_ an idiot..." I mutter. The sound of Mikey's video games fills my ears.

"Okay, we all knew that. But why are ya just now figurin' this out?" Raph teases. I sigh. I don't have the energy to glare at him or shoot an insult back. I'm humiliated with myself. I collapse on the couch next to Mikey.

"Hey, Don?" Mikey asks, not tearing his eyes from his video game. "I bet you ten bucks Leo's problem is about Lexi."

"Deal."

Mikey looks over at me expectantly.

"It's about Lexi..." I mutter.

"Yes! You owe me ten bucks, Donnie!" Mikey announces, pausing his video game and shoving a handful of potato chips into his mouth. He leans towards Donatello and holds out one hand filled with potato-chip and pizza grease.

" _You_ aren't going to handle any of _my_ money until you clean off that greasy hand," Don says, shaking his head.

Mikey waves his hand in dismissal.

"Whatever," he mutters. "I'll get the money later." Mikey looks at me expectantly once more.

"I almost kissed her," I admit quietly.

"Whoo! Way to go, big brother!" Mikey exclaims. "Wait...what do you mean 'almost'?"

Raph rolls his eyes. "He means 'almost' like it didn't happen. Either he chickened out, she slapped him, or they were interrupted by something or someone."

"How do you figure that, Raph?" Donnie asks.

"Splinter's soap operas."

"Gotcha."

"But usually in the soap operas, no one interrupts them when they kiss."

Mikey sits up straighter and laughs. "That's because they practically _lunge_ at each other. No one has _time_ to interrupt them."

We all hear a chuckle from the kitchen.

"I am glad my shows are teaching you boys something about life," Splinter jokes.

"Yeah, how to launch at people's faces..." Raph mutters.

Mikey grins. "Leo really needs that lesson."

"Why do I tell you guys things?" I mutter.

"Master Splinter! Leo has girl problems," Mikey announces. Raph and Donnie snicker. "Not _those_ kinds of girl problems!"

"What Mikey is trying to say," Raph says, still laughing. "Is that Leo tried to kiss Lexa tonight." I'm blushing and I can feel it.

"Why can't you guys just stay out of my love life?"

"What love life?" Mikey asks.

"Whatever," I mutter, standing up and beginning to leave.

"Leonardo," Splinter's voice grows comfort and concerned. "Your brothers are simply teasing you. We do care about how you feel, so please do not feel like we do not. We love you and we would like to hear what you have to say and help you as much as we can."

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter. May I think for a few moments?"

"Of course, my son."

When I close my bedroom door, I slide down and lean my back against it.

She's beautiful, but that isn't the only thing I love about her. I love how accepting she is. I love how she doesn't care what you look like or who you are; she loves you anyway. And I love how even when you aren't so kind, she still loves you. I love how funny she is and how she can always make me smile even when she isn't physically here.

I love how sensitive she is, and how the tiniest things make her think. I love how passionate she is about so many things. I love how determined she is about everything and how that determination helps me. I love that she isn't perfect. I love her hair that sometimes is just a beautiful mess of tangles. I love her eyes, and how I can never tell whether they are greener or bluer or grayer. I love how much she cares about her family.

I love her.

I smile, because I don't have to wonder anymore.

When I come out of my room, Master Splinter has taken a seat on the couch and is watching a soap opera. Raph is lying on the couch. Mikey is debating with Don over who is better: Superman or Batman. After a few minutes, Splinter senses my presence.

"Get over here, brother," Raph says. I smile and head over. Don looks up from his debate, all ears.

I stare at my brothers and take a breath. "I'm...in love with Lexi."

 **A/N: ierhjebejejeenwkw I'm sorry that ending was really cheesy but heyyyy Leo admitted he loves Lexiiiii. And to his brothers! That's a really big step. I'm so proud of him(': Fearless has one fear and that's girls(': i'm sorry if there are typos or anything like that. I'm definitely human and humans make typos so I'm sorry(': anyway thank you again for being here(: hope you are enjoying the story!**


	22. Commerce & Crime Scenes

"You're blocking my sun," I say monotonously as Benj takes a seat on the coffee table. He moves half an inch to the right.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah." We're all quiet. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of Mom's soap operas. If you haven't already guessed, it's Recluse day.

"Eric...I'm sorry...I just had to. I know you're my fiancé, but. I had to know what it would feel like to kiss Edward," the main character pleads, latching onto Eric's arm in a pleading manner. "Please forgive me. I love you."

"If you loved him, you wouldn't have cheated on him with his own brother..." Mom mutters, shaking her head.

Benj scoffs. "Some people..."

I sit up straight and lean on Leo's shoulder. He puts an arm around me loosely. I'm so tired. I've spent the past few days searching for anyone who could be involved in the theft of the substance from the lab.

"You're like a big, fluffy pillow..." I mumble into Leo's chest. I feel him chuckle.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or not," he says. "But I'm happy to be your big fluffy pillow."

 **OROKU SAKI'S POV:**

From what I can see, Emmeline is on the carpet, watching Soap Operas. Rose is making carpet-Angels, Benjamin is on the coffee table clipping his toenails and Lexi is on the couch. Today is Sunday: Recluse Day.

I smile the first smile I have in a long time. They still have Recluse day? Why?

As I gaze in some more, I notice someone sitting right next to Lexi. It's the leader of the turtles: Leonardo. The blue-clad turtle has an arm around Lexi, and she's leaning on his shoulder. Are they in a relationship?

Lexi looks genuinely tired. And so am I. I spent the majority of my time trying to figure out who stole Gavin Harrison's chemicals he created. I know it wasn't Stockman. I have my suspicions about the Dark Angels having something to do with it, but I haven't had much contact with them in a few months or so.

I glance one more at the interior of their apartment. It looks like Leonardo is telling Lexi something. I watch and she laughs at whatever he says, and looks up at him. The pain strikes me in the heart when I notice what emotion fills her eyes: it's love.

She's in love. My eyes travel up to his, as he looks down at her. _He's_ in love.

I suddenly feel like the biggest failure of a father in the entire world. I missed my oldest daughter grow up and fall in love.

I missed it all.

 **LEO'S POV:**

I return home after saying goodbye to the Kings. While heading back, I feel someone following me. I _know_ someone is following me. Keeping my hands on my katanas, I look around.

"There will be no need for violence, Leonardo," a familiar voice says. I turn and find Karai with about a dozen of her foot ninjas.

"What do you want, Karai?"

"Like I said, not violence." She walks towards me. Her voice sounds reasonable, but I know what's behind it. Lies and hatred and sly, evil tricks. She's planning something, and I know it. "As you know, the Dark Angels and Foot Clan aren't on the best of terms with each other."

I nod my head slowly, unsure of where she is going with this.

"I'd simply like to know what you know about the Dark Angels. Just tell me and we'll be on our way." The voice of hers still sounds even and reasonable. A normal person would probably fall for it easily. But not me. I have fallen for it too many times in the past.

"I don't _sell_ information, Karai." I state firmly. "It doesn't matter who the bad guys are."

"Hm...that's too bad..." she mumbles. "I had some information I could offer you." I don't reply. "Information about that capsule of dangerous chemicals that went missing about a week ago."

"What do you know about the capsule?" I ask slowly.

She chuckles darkly. "I'm not sure. What do you know about the Dark Angels?"

I bite my tongue. I'm not going to fall for this. Not right now, not ever. Shaking my head and backing away, I decline.

"Sorry, Karai. Like I said, I don't take sides here. I don't take information if I have to sell information."

"But that's the whole idea of commerce," she says. "Give one, get one." When I don't reply, she sighs. "Alright, I guess I can't force you to tell me. See you later." And with that, she and her ninjas are gone. Or so they want me to think.

I walk as close to the sewer lid as I can, and abruptly pull out a smoke-pellet. I fire it at the ground and make a run for the lid. After I shut it, I hear Karai's voice shout "Where did he go?" Lots of coughing.

When I enter the lair, Mikey grins.

"Ooh, Leo's back from his day with Lexi..." Mikey teases, making kissing faces. "Smoochy, smoochy!" I roll my eyes at him and take a seat next to Donnie on the couch.

"And Benj, and Rosalie and Emmeline..." I add.

"So how did it go? Did anything happen?" Don asks. Over the past few days, I've been opening up to my brothers more about my feelings for Lexi. It's insane how helpful they are with this kind of thing.

"She got tired and put her head on my shoulder. After that, I put my arm around her." I rub the back of my neck. As helpful as they are, I feel really awkward trying to explain these things.

"Did she seem like she minded?" Raph asks, and Master Splinter strolls into the kitchen, humming a Japanese song.

"No, she didn't mind. In fact, I probably wouldn't have done it if she hadn't have leaned on me." I don't miss the soft smile on Splinter's face. He's happy that we are all getting along and that they're helping me with the problems I have. Especially since they are problems that most normal teenage guys have. He must feel…proud, in a way.

"Leo, do you think she likes you back?" Mikey asks me, and I look over at my little brother. He has completely stopped playing his video game and stuffing his face. He genuinely looks curious and for a moment, I see a speck of the sweet baby Mikey I grew up with.

I smile a little and soon enough, baby Mikey is gone.

"I don't know. Maybe? I hope?" I laugh, sheepishly. "Is it bad luck to be over-confident and say I think she likes me?"

Raph snorts and waves his hand. "Who cares if it's bad luck? If it helps ya feel like she likes ya, then do it. I don't believe in any of that superstition stuff, anyway."

I smile a little. "Yeah, neither do I."

"Well," Raph says, yawning and stretching. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm goin' to bed. I'll see ya knuckleheads later."

After Raph leaves, Mikey turns back to his video game and I assume the conversation is over. I get up, intended on going to bed as well, but Donnie stops me with a question.

"What would you do if she _did_ like you back?" he asks me. I stop walking and think for a few moments. What _would_ I do? Would I simply tell her that I liked her too or would I _do_ something about it?

"I don't know, Don. Like I said, I'm trying not to get my hopes up. What if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't like me back?"

Don smiles and raises his eye ridges at me.

"But what if she does?"

* * *

"Wait...so you think that Karai has something to do with the capsule?" Lexi asks.

I nod. "She mentioned that if I gave her any info about the Dark Angels, she'd give me info about the chemicals."

She crosses her arms.

It's Monday again, and my brothers and I have made a trip to the headquarters when I had mentioned that we might know something about the capsule that had been stolen recently.

People are working all around us, scurrying around with papers in their hands. But I can tell that some of them want to know what all the fuss is about; I catch a few lingering nearby, trying to pick up some information on our conversation. I almost rolled my eyes at how obvious they're all being. I may not be an undercover worker, but I _am_ a ninja and we can pick up on things like that.

"Did you give them any information?" Serena asks sternly.

"No," I say. "I don't trust Karai."

Serena purses her lips and nods.

"Okay, I'm confused..." Lexi says, putting a hand on her head. "Why would the Foot Clan want anything to do with it? They sure aren't the main suspects we were expecting. What about the Dark Angels?"

"As the Dark Angels get stronger in power, the other gangs feel a need to one-up them. A few months ago, the Dark Angels had Shredder wrapped around their finger. I'm sure the other gangs are jealous, in a way," Serena explains.

"Jealous of what?" Rose asks.

"Jealous that the Dark Angels are getting all the power. The Foot Clan is older than the Dark Angels are," Emmeline inputs.

Donnie nods slowly. "They feel like _they_ should be the ones getting the fame and the approval from Shredder," Donnie realizes. "That could be why Karai jumped out like that at Leo."

"Well," Mikey concludes, clapping his hands once. "Glad we got that settled."

"Now wait a minute," Serena says, shaking her head. "We can't just jump to conclusions. The Foot Clan isn't our only suspect." She tilts her head at me. "You said Karai came out and said she may have info about the capsule?"

"Right. She told me she'd do a little trade of information."

Lexi's eyebrows draw together, confused. "Okay, why would she just come out and say that? That makes it obvious that she knows something about it. Makes it seem like it's her fault."

"Maybe she has a purpose behind it. Maybe she has some kind of scheme. Maybe she _wants_ us to know that she knows something," Benj suggests.

"Maybe," I admit. "Definitely sounds like Karai."

"Or _maybe_ we're just over-thinking it. Maybe she really did let it slip, and she didn't mean to give away that much," Rose says.

Mikey covers his face in frustration. "Ugh! I'm sick and tired of all this 'maybe this' 'maybe that'! Why can't we come up with a real answer?" My youngest brother latches onto Donnie's shoulders and shakes him. "Why isn't Donnie working? He's supposed to know all! Is he broken? Out of batteries? Somebody please _fix him_!"

"Mikey...people are staring..." Rose sings, prying Mikey from Donnie.

"Has anyone gotten infected yet?" Raph asks.

"This morning a man in his twenties was heading to his classes, when he was infected. A drop of it came from above. Within five minutes, the symptoms started acting up," Emmeline says sadly.

Lexi wears a fiery expression. "We need to find a cure. We can't let innocent people suffer because we're so focused on the thief. We need to focus on saving people right now. That's our duty here, isn't it?"

* * *

"So this is what a real crime scene feels like," Raph mutters, as we stare at the unconscious body from a distance. The four of us are dressed in our trench coats and fedora hats. Since we aren't officially part of the HUA, we aren't legally allowed to step behind the caution tape.

Emmeline talks to an officer and Rose stands next to her. My eyes set on Lexi, who has crouched down and is looking closely at the body. Benj gets down next to her and waits.

"What's Lexi doing?" Mikey asks.

Donnie tilts his head in curiosity. "I think she's talking to the guy."

Raph shakes his head. "But the guy's dead..."

"No, he isn't," I remember. "His senses are all taken away. He's lost sense of smell, sight, taste..."

"Except for hearing," Don says. "He can still hear."

"I wonder what she's saying to him," Mikey wants to know. "Can any of you read lips?" We are all silent. It looks as if she's reassuring him. Her lips move in a gentle manner, like she's telling him that it will all be okay.

"She's reassuring him," I say. My brothers don't question me.

A brunette approaches us.

"Hey, how are you guys holding up?" Rose asks.

"What was Lexa sayin' to the guy?" Raph asks.

Rose looks over at her sister. I observe the look on Benjamin's face, sitting next to her: it's a look of respect. I've always loved the bond between Benj and Lexi. They are like best friends.

Rose smiles. "She was telling him who we were and that he didn't need to be afraid. That we would find a way to help him."

"Is there a way?" Mikey asks, looking worried.

Rose smiles again and puts a hand on his shoulder. "We'll _make_ a way."

 **A/N: And here coming up on our left, we have a a wild Shredder who likes to frequently spy on his family who he hasn't spoken to in like seven years. Very classy.**

 **Thank you again for reading this! I know I always say that but I truly am grateful! The reviews really make me smile and they motivate me. Thank you so much! ^.^**


	23. Brave

My family and I sit on the couch, listening intently to the reporter voice what is happening in relation to the bodies. "This seems to be the body of a fourteen year old girl."

"Another body has been found!" The radio exclaims once more.

Rosalie reaches over and shuts the radio off as soon as the person speaks. This isn't doing any good for the sake of the atmosphere of our home. It's making us all nervous and anxious.

Mom sits on the couch, staring off into the distance and biting her nails. Rose sits there and puts a single hand over her mouth as she tries to process what's happening. Benj sits next to me. He's hugging his knees loosely.

"This can't be happening," I whisper. I don't want to believe that in the past week, we've had over fifty bodies found that are infected. According to Gavin, the capsule hadn't even contained enough of the substance to take down this many people. So that means that some little thief has figured out a way to re-create the substance.

"I can't believe this," I say, looking up. "It's been a week since the first body was found, and we still don't have a cure!" I feel like I'm talking to myself. My family shows no sign that they've heard me. Now that I'm more anxious, I begin to pace.

"Lexi, at least we've found out some things about it," Rose says.

"But it's not enough, Rosalie. We need to find a cure; I told the first guy we'd find a cure! He's been unconscious for a week!" I'm shaking. "What if we never find a cure?"

"It's only a week. We have lots of time to figure it out. Calm down, Lexi." But I can't calm down. There are innocent people out there in danger because of someone's selfish actions. How can I calm down when there are people whose lives are being put on an extended pause until we find out how to help them? Their lives on the line, and it's our duty to fix that. The pressure is on.

"That doesn't matter! A week doesn't seem like much to us, but it's a whole lot to them! They can still hear everything around them. They can still hear the doctors worrying and coming in every day telling each other that there's no cure. That there's no hope." I can't control myself. I'm absolutely hysterical.

"Lexi, it's alright, sweetheart. We can't do much else right now. We just gotta sit tight, okay?" Mom soothes, but I can't be soothed. Every second as we speak the thief is planning the next victim. Another innocent person. It might be someone we don't know, but it might be someone we desperately love. That's the scariest part: we don't know.

"I can't! We can't. Don't you realize how many people there are out there right now who are getting their lives ripped from them? Doesn't that scare you?" I continue to pace back and forth. I pick up a bottle of water and begin drinking it, pacing still. "Every single second, they're plotting their next move. What can we do about that?"

"Alexandra, it scares me a lot. But we need to be strong, okay?"

"Well what if I'm _tired_ of being strong? What if I don't _want_ to be strong anymore? I want a normal life as a normal teenager with a normal family! I'm tired of always being in danger and always having to worry about those I care about being in danger too. Normal teenagers work at Target or McDonald's. I'm part of an undercover agency! My middle name is practically danger and there's nothing I can even do about it!" Somebody takes me into their arms. I immediately recognize the arms as Leo's.

"Shhh...Lexi, it's okay. It's alright..." he whispers. I can't stop crying though. And I don't stop to wonder how he got there.

"I want a normal life..." I croak. "It's all Dad's fault." I hear Mom's breath stop for a moment. I've never blamed Dad for any of this. But I'm doing it now.

Leo sits me down on the couch and holds me tighter, trying to comfort me and calm me down. I can tell by his hesitance, that he's afraid to say something about it not being my father's fault. How it isn't anybody's fault. He's afraid I lash out, though. I suddenly feel so horrible. I'm scaring those I care most about.

"It's okay, Lex...you're okay..." he whispers.

I push my head into his chest and he continues to hug me tighter. My breathing starts to slow down. We all sit there in silence for a while. I can't see whether or not my family is back to staring into their own little worlds, or if they are watching me to see if I have another outburst. I don't care. In fact, I bury my head deeper into Leo's chest. I feel at peace once more.

I feel him running his fingers through my hair comfortingly as he hugs me. Right now, you can probably hardly tell I have been crying if you listen to my breathing. I'm sure that my face is still stained with tears and my eyes are still red from crying, but overall I've calmed down. I feel sorry for my outburst. All the horrible things I said...

What _had_ I said? I can't even remember what words had flown out of my mouth. I was in such a state of disarray that I could hardly remember what I was screaming about. But they all do. They all remember. I almost feel too ashamed to lift my head from Leo and apologize, but I know I have to.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I was so angry," I say, dumbly. I sniffle and rub my nose. "I'm sorry for that. I know we're trying as hard as we can to find a cure. I'm just worried about them."

"We all are, Lexi," Mom says gently.

"You were just showing it better than we were," Rose adds.

"It was brave of you," Leo says quietly. "To show how you were feeling." I wrap my arms around his neck for another hug.

* * *

"Did you really mean what you said?" I ask him, as I take a seat on my bed. "That I'm brave?"

"You don't think you're brave?" Leo asks. I open my laptop.

"I've always thought of myself as strong, but not really brave."

"You're both," he insists, taking a seat next to me. "You're strong in more ways than one. And you're brave because you do things you know you need to, even when you're scared to do them."

I blush and look down. "Thank you, Leo..."

For the next few minutes, we sit there as I go through my laptop. He wants to see some photos of me when I was younger, so I hesitantly agree. There's a picture of me from third grade, holding up a squid.

"That's funny," he points out. "What grade was that in?"

"3rd grade. We were on a field trip where we went on a boat and went out into the ocean. I thought I was pretty darn cool to be holding a squid."

"Look at those little blonde pigtails," he says, pointing his green finger back at the screen. "You're so cute."

"I was," I say, grinning.

He stares at me thoughtfully. "You still are."

I blush a little, and shove him gently.

I laugh out loud as we pass by a photo of Noah McDaniel and I in third grade. We are coloring our homework. I'm using crayons, whereas he's using colored pencils.

"Who's that?"

"Noah McDaniel," I respond after I recover from laughing. "My childhood best friend." I glance at Leo. "Don't worry, you're my best friend now. Don't be jealous."

He strikes a face. "Jealous?" he repeats, scoffing. "I am _not_ jealous of that large-eared child."

I scroll down and find video of Noah and so from that same day in 3rd grade. I smile and click it.

It shows Noah and I coloring our homework. Mom had been a helper that day, and she couldn't resist taking this video. I was coloring with my green crayon, when Noah slowly took the crayon out of my hand and began using it.

"Mom! Noah took my crayon!" I tattled.

Noah snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm simply borrowing it, Lexi. Gee, calm down," he said calmly, continuing to color.

"You have your own colored pencils! Why do you need mine?" I complained, trying to snatch it from his hands but he holds it out of my grasp.

"Mine doesn't have this exact shade of green," he insisted, continuing to color.

I glared at him, and my eyes seemed to be close to shooting lasers.

Leo and I laugh, and I have fun giving him the tour down memory lane. After about an hour, my phone buzzes.

 _Mom: Please get to sleep soon - finals tomorrow, remember. I'll be home by 10. Love you~_

"It was my mom," I say, looking back up at Leo. "I've gotta get to sleep soon."

Leo claps his hands together once. "Hey, no worries. It was good seeing you as a young one."

I laugh. "Bye, Leo." I find myself in his arms, wrapped in a hug. "And thank you for calming me down. For coming at all."

He pulls away. "I'm glad I could help. I felt like...like I didn't have anything to offer to help. I wanted to comfort you, but I didn't know if I'd do the wrong thing or..." he trails.

"What you did worked," I respond, searching in his eyes. I frown and sigh. "I just feel so stupid. My whole family has been keeping it together, and I was freaking out."

Leo is silent. He takes my hand gently.

"Ever since we were little, Master Splinter's told us this...riddle. Well, not really a riddle. It's a thought, I guess. Care to hear it?" he asks softly.

I nod.

"There are two people walking across a thin board that stretched all the way across the room. One of the people makes it across without falling at all. The other falls from the board and then gets back onto it and finishes from where they left off. Who is the stronger one?" Leo says.

I think about it. "I'd say the one who never fell in the first place."

"That's what we all thought. But it's not the case. The one who fell is the stronger one," he says, smiling a bit.

"How?"

"Because the person who walked all the way across without falling obviously didn't need that much strength since he did it the first time. He didn't have to have the courage to try again. The person who fell had to have the courage and strength to get back on and walk the rest of the way."

"He who falls is far stronger than he who never does," I say, nodding.

Leo holds my hands to his lips, and closes his eyes. A dizzy rush waves over me and for a moment, I swear he's going to kiss my hands. But he pulls my hands back and smiles at me. His eyes are genuine. They are love.

"Goodnight, Lex."

"Night, Leo." I stare after him when he goes. "I love you," I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me.

A/N: okay first of all, Minor thing: apologies if I accidentally put "brace" instead of "brave" (that goes for any time in the story, if that happens). Autocorrect seems to think brave isn't a word and it really wants me to use the word brace(':

ALSO BY THE WAY THERE IS A PURPOSE FOR ALL THIS MENTION OF NOAH MCDANIEL! I'm not just randomly mentioning him.

I'm into theater, and what I've always been taught is that every action on stage MUST have a purpose. I believe the same rule for writing. So I wouldn't mention somebody or write a scene if there wasn't a purpose for it. And there are so many surprises and plot twists I'm planning and I'm so excited to get to them in the story! Thank you again for being amazing!


	24. Cures & Birthday Wishes

After getting a call from my desk about heading over to the science lab, I get more than just excited. I smile at everyone I can on the way down, say hi to people I don't normally even talk to, and probably have the widest grin on my face that anyone has ever seen. I enter the lab and quickly locate my family standing next to a tube for sea-green liquid.

"Did we find a cure?" I ask, still grinning. The head Scientist, Dr. Faulkner, shakes his head but smiles.

"Not a cure, but definitely a lead to _finding_ a cure. We've found the elements of which the substance is made up of. If we can somehow use what we know and do the opposite, we may have a cure," Dr. Faulkner explains.

I look at the green stuff. "Is this it?"

"Yes."

"Why is it green?" I ask, peering into the glass tube.

"We needed to dye it to identify the elements," he explains, patting the tube. "But don't worry-the dye is 100% harmless."

"We've got a lead, Lexi," Rose says, linking arms with me and smiling.

I stand in the hospital, looking around at all the people filling the beds. I had convinced my family, and the turtles that paying the victims a visit might be a good idea. Just to let them know that we have a lead. To let them know there is hope.

I begin going from bed to bed, trying to say encouraging words to them. Although they show no sign at all that they can hear me, I know that they can. I get towards the end of the room, when a nurse bursts in and begins checking a man's heartbeat. It has ceased.

Ten seconds. Thirty seconds. Fifty. The nurses do all they can, and even wait an extra few minutes. In case of a miracle.

"He's gone," one nurse says.

My eyes begin to tear up, and I get closer to the patient. I gasp when I see that this was the man I'd been talking to that one time: this was the first victim. My own breath ceases as I get down next to him and swallow. I had told him it would be okay. I had told him we'd find a cure. I told him he'd see his family again.

"Bryan Potter," one of the nurses informed. "Age 22, diagnosed on Monday the 10th of April. Pronounced dead on Wednesday the 26th."

"Since this is our first death, we're going to be taking a survey to see how long it lasts for other victims. If the result is different, then we'll find a range. But we'd like to see if we can figure out the average amount of time they can go before their heart gives up," the other nurse says, marking her clipboard.

"Don't you think...don't you think you should go out into the other room and discuss this?" Leo asks softly. "They can hear you still. I'm not exactly sure they'd want to hear you discussing when they die."

"Right. Of course." They head out into the hallway.

I wish they would take with them this feeling of darkness in my stomach.

We all meet up at the turtles' place after work to eat some dinner that Mikey cooks. Although I'm tired, and I know I'll probably never wake up in the morning, I know that I need this. I need this little break from going to sleep on time, waking up early, going to online school, and then work. I want to have a little time with people I care about. We even call up Mallory and she says she can join us too.

"This is amazing, Mikey," Mallory gushed, digging into the pizza. "Better than Lexi's."

"I would take offense to that if I didn't agree with it myself," I admit. "Great job, Mikester."

He beams at us and then glares at his brothers. "At least _someone_ knows how to appreciate a good meal."

"Hey," Raph defends. "We put up with you 24/7. You kinda owe us your food."

Mikey groans. "That's the job of a little brother! I'm _supposed_ to tease you and be annoying!"

"Yeah," Rose agrees. "Benj is annoying, but you don't see us ordering him to make casserole and bread."

"Mostly because we don't want the kitchen burned to ashes," I say.

"Thanks," my brother says, sarcasm dropping from the single word.

Rose laughs. "You know we love you."

"Do you love us?" Mikey asks.

"Of course we do!" Mallory says, glancing over at me. "Some differently than others..." The last part is said quieter. I stomp on her foot, causing her knee to bash upwards and slam into the table.

"OW!"

"There was a spider," I lie.

"So," Mom begins. "Did you guys know Lexi's birthday is next week?"

I groan and take a seat on the couch. "Mom, can you not?"

"I have to; I'm sorry," she apologizes, but she doesn't look sorry. "On May 4th, 3:11 AM, she will be eighteen years old!" I roll my eyes.

"Wait what?!" Mikey exclaims. "Sweet, what do you want? You want it, I'll buy it!" Mikey insists. He grins. I can't help but grin back-his smile is contagious.

"You guys don't need to buy me anything..."

"We want to!" Don insists.

"Guys..."

"Sorry, Lex," Mikey says. "You can't stop us."

I let out a breath. "Okay, okay. But I'm not telling you what I want."

"How will we know what to get you?" Mikey complains.

"She wants us to listen to what she says and learn more about her, so we can know what to get her. Think of it like a scavenger hunt: you got to use your brain," Don catches on.

"Hm, a scavenger hunt and using our brains," Leo mumbles, smiling at me. "That definitely sounds like Lexi."

They all begin asking me questions. All except for Leo.

Leonardo simply stands back and smiles at me. He already knows so much about me...More than I ever expected to tell anyone. But these things that he knows about me aren't things he could buy. He knows of my strength, my emotions, and my life. And honestly, to be a good friend with me, that's all you need now. You don't need to understand my experience first-hand. You need to understand by figuring out how to handle me. How to make me happy.

I mumble a few answers to the questions the turtles ask me, and look over at Leo. I smile shyly at him

Leo knows how to make me happy.

 **A/N: I think this MIGHT be the shortest chapter I've written so far(: yay! See, it IS possible for me to write a chapter less than 2000 words(':**


	25. Burgers, Brothers & Best Friends

"Hey, have you guys heard anything about that science lab thing lately?" Parker asks, taking a bite of his burger.

"I'm surprised that none of us have been hit yet," Kylan adds, taken a sip of his shake. "We must have some kind of force field around us."

"We're the chosen ones..." Parker whispers. I laugh, and share a glance with my best friend. These boys have no clue how much we know.

"I've heard they almost found a cure," I inform casually, popping a fry into my mouth. "But that's only a rumor: I don't know for sure."

"Wow..." Parker mumbles, raising his eyebrows. "If that's true, then science is getting better and better. I really hope they hurry though."

I bite my lip and nod quietly. Parker doesn't know how much we have been trying to hurry. He has no idea how personal this whole thing has gotten for me.

"So what are you gonna do for your birthday?" Kylan asks.

I groan. "Does _everyone_ know about that?" I throw my hands into the air. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"You're turning eighteen," Parker laughs. "It's a big deal. It's a sign of growth; a symbol of adulthood. A segway into being the person you want to be."

I snort. "I'm the same person I've been the last few years. No growth or symbols of adulthood here. I mean, look at me: I'm at in-n-out with my best friend, my best friend's brother and one of my brother's best friends. What's wrong with me? You people are like my only friends."

I get up to dump the remains into the nearest trash can. While walking back to the table, I catch a glimpse of something outside: a mask. And if you look close enough, you can see a suspicious orange ninja turtle hiding in the bushes.

"I gotta go get something out of the car," I mumble. "I'll be back." They nod and I rush outside. As soon as I get out, I march over to the dark figure lingering near the window next to our booth, still unaware of where I have gone.

"Can I help you, Michelangelo?" I ask, crossing my arms. He jumps at the sound of my voice and spins around.

"Lexi!" he cries, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um...I can explain."

I'm about to scold him, when he pulls me back behind the bush with him.

"What are you doing?"

"You look like you're talking to a bush," he points out.

"What are you doing spying on me?" I demand, shaking my head. "First I can't even go home without knowing you'll mystically show up in my apartment, and now I can't even go out to eat without being followed by a not-so-nonchalant turtle hiding in a bush at In-n-out!"

I feel infuriated that he'd do this. I understand that they're worried and everything, but it would be nice to have a life of my own. A life where I'm _not_ followed constantly by teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"I know what it looks like," Mikey starts, shaking his head. "But hear me out...I'm not here to protect you." He pauses and then shakes his head again. "Okay, that sounds terrible. What I mean is that that wasn't my main idea for being here. I mean, don't get me wrong, if you were in danger, then I'd totally-"

"Mikey, get to the point."

"What I'm trying to say is that your birthday is in less than a week and I'm still the only one who doesn't know what to get you." He looks upset, and I feel ashamed for lashing out. "I still don't know what to get, so I thought maybe I could catch you doing something you like to do, and turn that into a gift. So far, I know you practically live at In-n-out. I mean, it's not like I can hear what you guys are talking about or anything. I can't even hear Raph yelling at me while I'm playing video games!"

I chuckle wearily. "That's because you always have the video games at full volume."

"Yeah, well Raph's voice is like twice the amount of full volume," he says. "Look, I'm really, _reall_ y sorry. I just felt bad because my brothers seem to know you so well." The more he speaks, the more I regret jumping to conclusions and getting angry. I really need to quit doing that.

"It's okay, Mikey. I'm sorry. I was being overdramatic." I sigh. "But my friends are kind of waiting for me." I put a hand on his shoulder and smile at him. "You'll figure it out. Remember, you don't even have to get me anything at all."

He rolls his eyes, but smiles a bit. "Not a chance."

Mallory comes home with me, as the plan was for her to spend the night at my apartment tonight. When we get home, we find Benj and Jonah playing video games, and Mom making dinner with Rose.

"I love how we have dinner at like ten-thirty at night, like normal people," I say.

Mallory laughs. "This is why I love your family!" She slings an arm around Benjamin. "Hug me, brother!" Benj leans away from Mallory, focusing on his video game.

"No," I disagree. "You love them because you don't have to live with them."

Mom looks up at the two of us. "Dinner won't be ready for a while." She folds what look like enchiladas. Rose is putting together a salad and I can smell the rich scent of chocolate goodness somewhere deep inside the oven.

"Watch us be eating enchiladas at midnight," Mallory says, and we laugh while we walk to my room.

When I collapse on my bed, she grins at me. "So have you said anything to Leo yet?"

"I say lot's of things to Leo."

She whacks me and grabs my shoulders. "You know what I mean!" she cries, letting go.

"No," I laugh. "I haven't told him that I like him. If you haven't noticed, I work as an undercover agent and he and I are just friends right now."

"Um, if _you_ haven't noticed," Mallory mocks, "he's a mutant turtle! He's probably dying to get some of your attention. Anyway, what does it matter what you guys are? If you tell him, the least he'll do is say 'okay' and continue with your conversation. No biggie."

"No, the _least_ he'll do is end our conversation awkwardly and then scurry off into the shadows." Mallory laughs at my response. "And the most, he'll either completely avoid me at all costs, or turn every eye contact we make into an awkward atmospheric gaze."

"He will not," Mallory says. "You're _such_ a Debbie Downer."

We eat dinner at midnight, as predicted. Benj teases us, Jonah makes dumb jokes that nobody except Mallory laughs at (one of them has her on the floor, coughing up caesar salad). Mom is home, and not working at the Headquarters, and Rose is watching Mallory choking, slightly concerned and slightly amused.

I wish I could stay here forever.

 **A/N: I know that the turtles weren't in this chapter a lot (just our little spy, Mikey), so I'm sorry if you were looking forward to seeing them(': I feel like at this point I hope you can put up with/like my OCs enough to sit through a chapter with mostly just them. It's for character development, I swear (and also I just really love my OCs like they're my own children). Big things happening in upcoming chapters...I'm VERY excited(:**


	26. Death Glares & Decisions

"Lexa, tell this _animal_ to move outta the way!" Raph growls. I look up from the table-where I am sitting, talking to Leo. I sigh when I see Mallory standing up, covering half the TV, where Raph is trying to watch it.

"Oh? You want me to move? Okay, I'll move." Out of rebellion, my friend moves right in front of the television screen so he can hardly see at all.

"They seem to be getting along..." he comments.

I laugh. "Eh, teasing people is how Mallory bonds."

"You know yet what you're gonna do for your birthday?"

"To be honest, I think I'll spend most of the morning by myself, probably in my room. As the day goes on, I'll spend it with actual people. And you guys."

"Good," he says. "We can't wait to give you our gifts. Mikey finally found something. He's been dying to tell you what it is," Leo says.

I laugh. "You should let him," I say. "I want to know."

"Hm..." Leo says. "That's too bad."

"Where _is_ Mikey?" As if on cue, the orange-clad turtle comes strolling in. His face animates when he sees me, and he hurries towards the table Leo and I are sitting at. Mikey grabs my shoulders and shakes them, with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what I got you, Lexi!"

I raise my eyebrows and smile, but don't reply.

"C'mon guess."

No response.

"I'll give you a hint if you want..."

I grin, but shake my head.

"Alright, alright, I bought you a-" Raph jumps up and slaps his hand over Mikey's mouth. He whacks his little brother upside the head, and then mutters something. He sits back down.

"Oops..." Mikey laughs sheepishly. "I keep forgetting I can't tell you."

Leo laughs at him. Mikey-taking offense to the laughter-points a finger at the eldest turtle and glares at him.

"Look, just because you already knew what to get your girlfriend for her birthday doesn't mean you can laugh at me," Mikey says, crossing his arms. Leo flushes a little.

"Mikey..."

"I'm joking!" Mikey reminds, shaking his head in disbelief. "Come on. It's like you're offended that I'd match you with her."

"Anyway," I say to Leo. "I actually might do something other than hibernate in my bedroom on my birthday." Leo chuckles, his face now the normal green it was before.

I watch Mallory and Mikey start a new game of Survival City. The game takes place in the time of a zombie apocalypse. I remember that I need to tell Donnie something Doctor Faulkner had told me.

"I gotta go see Don for a minute," I announce.

Leo laughs half-heartedly. "Okay. I'll be here..." He makes a face. "You know...watching Mikey and Mallory kill zombies."

"You'll survive," I say.

Because he knows I can still hear them, Raph shouts, "Wow, I thought she'd never leave."

I laugh while making my way to Don's room. When I'm granted permission to come in, I find him sitting at a desk with piles of experiments surrounding it. But at the moment, he's staring at a blue-print of some sort that's sitting in front of him.

"Hey, Don," I greet. "You know Doctor Faulkner?" It's a dumb question. Of course he knows Doctor Faulkner. They're practically the same person.

"Yes," Don answers, his eyes perking up.

"I talked to him yesterday and he told me that the breaking apart of the substance was a success. No problems. He also told me to thank you for all your input on how to pull it apart and dry it. Because of you, we're about 90% of the way to finding a cure."

Donnie jumps up, beaming. "That's amazing! My ideas have a chance in actually making a difference!"

I suddenly have my heart go out to him. I feel his happiness transfer over to me. He realizes that his intelligence could save hundreds of lives.

"Like I said, the process is almost done. Once we find the chemicals that reverse what the substance initially does, we'll find our cure." More and more people have been dying from the Epidemic (that's what the scientists have been calling it). So far it's only spread around New York, and a little bit of Jersey.

"So if we find a cure, we'll have something to use against the actual criminal!" Don says.

"And they'll either run, or fight harder."

"Let's hope they run," Don mumbles. "I still can't believe we don't even have a lead on who it is." He sits back in his chair again, crossing his arms.

"That's not true," I disagree. "Our main leads are still Karai and the Dark Angels."

Don nods, like he's remembering. "What have you guys heard about the Dark Angels lately?" He picks up his blueprint and brushes off some eraser shavings that are scattered along the border.

"They've been staying low, but not enough to make it seem suspicious. At least, no more suspicious than usual. And Karai...we haven't gotten much than the fact that she's constantly talking with the Purple Dragons," I explain.

Don looks curious. "That's odd...the Foot and Purple Dragons don't normally get along..." he mumbles, raising his eye ridges at the thought. "Do you think she's sharing what she knows with them?"

"We haven't really been able to catch on to their conversations, but from what we can see, it isn't pretty. They still despise each other. Normally, what we catch on camera are just clips of them fighting. We've caught Karai seeming to threaten some of them, and we've got some of the Purple Dragons pushing the Foot Clan members around."

"So they obviously aren't allies or affiliated in any positive way..." Don says. He thinks for a moment. "Unless it's an act."

"Doubtful. The other day, we caught a clip of a Purple Dragon who shoved a few Foot Ninjas off a building during the night. If it weren't for what we saw after that, we probably would've followed up on the 'it's an act theory'."

"What came after that?" His voice is clear that he isn't sure that he wants to know.

I pause before actually answering his question. 

"Karai stabbed a Purple Dragon in the chest." I swallow. "Right through his heart."

Don looks at me with wide eyes. "Karai _killed_ a man? We've never seen her _kill_ anybody!" Don's voice sounds horrified and unsure at the same time. As cruel as Karai is, she isn't the type of person to kill somebody. She never has been.

"And you know what the saddest part is?" I pause. "She grabbed the first Purple Dragon that she could. It wasn't the one who had thrown one of her Foot off the building. It was cold-blooded murder." I can't keep the darkness out of my voice.

"This is...just..." He can't even finish. He doesn't know how to. I hadn't been planning on staying in the lab for this long, but I also hadn't planned on leaving with this cold, depressing atmosphere. So I look up and let out a breath.

"But besides that matter," I start. "We've gotten the majority of the substance figured out."

"That's good at least," he responds, taking in a breath like he's trying to swallow the hopes of a better atmosphere.

I enter the front room again and find everyone except Mikey has pretty much switched up positions. Raph is rummaging through the refrigerator. Mallory is using her cell phone, sitting at the end of the couch. Mikey has somehow managed to get Leo to play Survival City with him. By the looks of it, they're tied.

"Who's winning?" I ask, taking a seat on the couch. Leo jumps up slightly at the sound of my voice, and then settles once again. In an instant, there is an explosion that is heard. Leo flinches and turns back to the screen to see what it was. His person had walked into a zombie trap, and had died. Leo sighs as Mikey cheers and does a little dance.

"Mikey is now," he says. Michelangelo clicks play again.

I sheepishly rub my neck. "Sorry..."

Leo smiles. "Don't be."

He and Mikey focus entirely on the video game. I chuckle. I'm glad that Leo's able to act like a teenager too, like the rest of his brothers can. From behind me, I hear someone call my name.

"Lexa." It's quiet but firm. I look back and see Raph standing in the hallway. I give him a curious look and he jabs his thumb towards the dojo. I stand up and Leo looks over at me again. Another explosion is heard from the game.

"I'll be back," I say. He nods a little. Mikey laughs at the fact that Leo's character has died twice now.

"Dude," Mikey says, laughing. "You really gotta stop looking at your girlfriend every time she moves. You've lost twice now."

"Wait, isn't Splinter meditating?" I ask Raph when I get to the hallway.

"Naw," Raph says. "He went into his room."

The two of us enter the dojo to find that it's empty. I take a seat on the ground and put my back to the wall. He sits not too far ahead of me and gives me a look.

"You still got that little crush on Leo, right?"

That's right: Raph doesn't know it's more than just a crush now. He doesn't know I'm in love.

"Yeah."

"How big is that little crush?" Raph asks.

I bite my lip and look at my hands.

"I'd say it's gotten pretty big."

"Would you say it's love?" he asks.

I pause, pretending to think about it. I already know the answer.

"Well I don't know about love..." I lie, shrugging a little bit. I really want to get out of this conversation. Maybe I can send Mallory a mind-message and ask her to come save me. Or maybe I should just text her and tell her to come in the dojo with some excuse on why I have to go.

I catch Raph's gaze. There's something foggy in his eyes; like he's thinking really hard. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was glaring at me. It occurs to me that maybe he is.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him, sitting up straighter. He opens his mouth, but then shuts it again. At first I'm hurt that he wouldn't tell me, but then I realize that there are many thoughts I've kept from him. It's only fair.

"Hey, Lexi, tonight's your night to make dinner at your house. Your mom wanted me to remind you." Mallory's voice coming from the entrance of the dojo is like an angel in that moment. I look up at her gratefully.

"Thanks for reminding me." I scramble up and brush the dust off my clothes. I hold out a hand to help Raph up, but he ignores it. I try to hide my hide and partially face him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Raph."

He just nods, but the glaring fog in his eyes doesn't leave. I can't take it anymore, so I just break away into a hurry out of the dojo. I'm storming down the hall so quickly that I don't notice Leo standing in my way. I almost run into him.

"Sorry," I mumble, trying to continue walking forward. He takes hold of my wrist gently before I can.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" he asks. Concern fills his voice. I'm silent for a few seconds before I shake my head.

"Nothing." Before he has a chance to ask again, a rough voice sounds at the end of the hall.

"Ya better listen to Mallory, Lexa. Get on home; we'll be fine without you." It's Raph.

The words hurt. I silently thank Mallory for the second time that night when she grabs Raph by the arm and drags him to the front room. That leaves me alone in the hallway with Leonardo.

"Hey," Leo says softly, placing his hand on my cheek so I don't look away. "I don't know what happened, but if you ever need anything, I'm here." His touch is brief, but I can still almost feel the ghost of a hand that was just on my cheek a millisecond ago. I nod, but in a way, I'm lying. I can't tell him that I need him, but that's what I need most.

As soon as Mallory and I are out of the lair, she exclaims, "What happened in there with you and Raph? He was looking at you like you just killed Master Splinter!"

"I don't know..." I take a breath. "He asked me to meet him in the dojo, and before I knew it, he was catapulting me with questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"He kept asking me if I had a crush on Leo still. And then he asked if I loved Leo," I answer, swallowing a bit to keep the shudders down as I think of Raph's merciless stare. Mallory laughs without humor.

"Well your answer must've been pretty bad," she says. "What in the world did you answer with?"

"Okay, I know I can trust him and everything...but I didn't really want to tell him the truth. I didn't deny anything, I just said I didn't know if it was love or not. I didn't know he'd look at me like he was plotting my death for fifteen minutes!" I cross my arms tightly around my chest.

"How did you say it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was your tone of voice?"

I think. "I guess I said it kind of humorous; joking." I glance over at it. "Is that bad?"

"Really bad. He must've thought you were taking Leo as a joke. He's probably just worried. He doesn't want you to play with Leo's feelings."

My mouth drops open. "I'm not playing with his feelings!"

"I know that, but does Raph?" Mallory asks, staring at me seriously. I sigh and look at the ground.

"No..." I mutter. "But how is it possible to play with someone's feelings when they don't even like you back?"

"Maybe Raph knows something that you don't about how Leo feels," she suggests.

She stops walking; it's our time to party. She gives me a hug and starts walking the other direction.

"Mallory!" I shout, groaning. "You can't just leave me with vague deep thoughts! It's late at night - I can't dissect that right now!"

Mallory laughs, her hair bouncing as she walks away. She shouts back, "Late at night is the _perfect_ time to dissect deep thoughts."

LEO'S POV:

"Wait...so Karai killed someone?" I ask.

"As much as I hate to say it, Karai is becoming more and more dangerous," Don sighs. "I know that there may have been a chance before this to try and get her to change, but there isn't much hope now. In most situations like this, it either ends in two ways: they can't believe what they've done and feel like a criminal and now they can't ever go back; and two, the adrenaline of it all makes them want to do it even more."

"So by the sound of it," I conclude, "Karai isn't gonna quit the real killer act. She's not just a villain anymore. She's a killer. A murderer." I still can't believe what I'm hearing. I've never thought of Karai as a killer.

I feel a stab in the chest when I think of Karai killing Lexi. It makes me freeze and think for a minute. How would I feel? Devastated. What would I do? How would I cope with it? How would I accept it? _That_ I don't know.

"Whoa, Leo..." Mikey says. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm afraid..." It startles me to hear the words emerge from my mouth. I never in a million years thought that I would admit to myself being afraid. And in a way, that makes me hate myself for a brief moment. Am I that stubborn that hearing myself admit that I'm scared actually surprises me? I never really thought of myself as stubborn. Raph is always the stubborn one to me. But I guess we can all be stubborn in one way or another.

"I'm afraid that now that Karai has committed murder, she'll come after the Kings. She'll come after Lexi. I don't want Karai to hurt her..." I quietly.

Raph laughs. And there's a bitterness in his laughter that makes me turn.

"Is there a problem with that?" I challenge, narrowing my gaze.

Raph is never like this about my feelings for Lexi. My entire family had learned how tender I am when it comes to the subject, especially when I'm visibly scared for her safety. I just admitted I'm frightened, for crying out loud!

"Ya really think she cares about ya?" Raph mutters, and I have to really think to process his question. When I don't answer, he continues.

"She obviously doesn't care about ya as much as ya care about her. I just say drop her and let her go." His voice sounds so smooth, so casual. It makes me angry. But more so, it hurts me. The realization that he's right.

"Raphael..." Splinter begins firmly, tapping his walking stick on the floor once. "That is enough. Can you not see you're upsetting your brother?"

"Why does it matter?" Raph asks, acid stinging in his voice. "It's better that he knows the truth now than later."

"Raph..." I'm surprised at how weak my voice is. I'm hurt that he would say that, but I know he's right. Why would she like me, let alone love me?

"Leo, don't ya see? I'm tryin' to protect ya!" Raph pleads, shaking his head. "She's gonna find another guy that she can actually be with and you'll be heart-broken. That's how it is."

"Raph, knock it off!" Don orders.

Mikey covers my ears. "Don't listen to Raph. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Somehow, my youngest brother manages to stop my shuddering.

Raph shakes his head, backing away. "Whatever," he mutters. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" And with that, he's left the room.

"Leonardo," Splinter begins, but I don't know what he could say. What could he possibly say that I could trust? He can't tell me that what Raph said was true, because he doesn't work like that. He can't tell me that what Raph said _wasn't_ true because he doesn't know that either. So what in the world could my father possibly say that would make me feel even the slightest bit better? I feel all the hope drained out of me, only to be replaced by words never to be spoken.

"Sometimes when there are difficult decisions for two people to make, you need to make them yourself; because if you don't make that decision on your own, the other person may never make their decision either. You need to do what you know you have to do, because in many cases, that other person won't do their part until you do yours," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Goodnight, my son." Then he's gone.

What could he have possibly meant by all that? I turn to my brothers and hope that they could help me understand. Mikey puts up his hands as if to surrender, and grins.

"Don't look at me: I don't speak 'Master Splinter' language," he says, powering off his game and heading off. "Hope you figure everything out, bro."

Don has a small smile on his face. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're smart, Leo. You know what Splinter is saying. You just gotta realize it." He leaves.

I shut off all the lights, and lie on the couch, which is where I typically sleep when I need to think.

 _"Sometimes when there are difficult decisions for two people to make, you need to make them yourself; because if you don't make that decision on your own, the other person may never make their decision either. You need to do what you know you have to do, because in many cases, that other person won't do their part until you do yours."_

My difficult decision is to tell her how I feel. Master Splinter is telling me that I need to tell her that I love her.

I cover my eyes with my hands, and think for a moment before I come to a real decision.

I'm going to tell her. Tomorrow, on her birthday. I don't know where and I don't know how, but I do know that I've waited too long. I can't hold back anymore.

 **A/N: KSBDJAJSBJWWJBWWJJWWBWJWJWBWWB HE'S GONNA TELL HER! Idk what else to say but yay it only took him like 5 months(': and okay yes I know Raph was being a jerk, but he was just feeling super over-protective about Leo. He didn't mean to be...he's just...Raph. Forgive him(':**


	27. Birthday Cake & Confessions

I wake up to an abnormally quiet morning. Still in my pajamas, I investigate. But as soon as I turn the corner, two people jump out at me. I jump back and scream, then realize that it's Benj and Kylan. My mouth drops open and I shove Benjamin to the floor and whack Kylan repeatedly.

Rose emerges from her bedroom, looming worried. As soon as she beholds the sight in front of her, she laughs.

"Guys, was all that really necessary? Lexi should be able to walk out of her bedroom in peace on her birthday." She walks over to me and slings an arm around me. "Happy birthday, sister. What's the first thing you wanna do?"

"Hm..." I think for a moment. "Call Mikey to make pancakes."

"Then we shall call the Mikester!" Rose declares, dialing the number. After she does that, she joins me on the couch to watch Zoey 101, which was our childhood.

We reminisce and after some time, we hear a knock at the window. My heart stops and Rose and I both look at each other, remembering something.

"Oh no..." I mumble, scrambling up. We're too late though: Kylan is standing in front of the window, his jaw open.

"Holy crap!" he shouts, backing away from the window. "Guys, there's a giant green guy outside of the window!"

This is really bad.

Rose pulls Kylan into the kitchen to calm him down, and I regretfully let Mikey in. He runs the back of his neck.

"Um...I take it that that kid wasn't supposed to see me...?" he asks. I hold my breath and look over at Benj. He looks half amused, half ashamed. We'd all forgotten.

"This is really bad..." I shake my head.

"It isn't _that_ bad," Mikey says. "The more people who know about us, the more friends we have."

"But Splinter doesn't want a ton of people knowing about you," I remind him, biting my knuckles.

"Which means Splinter doesn't want us having any friends."

Rose emerges from the kitchen, holding Kylan's wrist. His eyes widen again, seeing now Mikey is only a few feet away.

"The green guy is in the apartment," Kylan tells everyone unnecessarily. "He's in the apartment now."

"Kylan," Rose says patiently. "Remember what I told you."

Kylan swallows and hesitantly turns to Mikey. "So you...you aren't going to eat me?"

Mikey groans. "Why does everyone ask that?" he complains. "We don't eat people?"

"Are there more of you?" Kylan asks, even more shocked.

"I've got three idiot older brothers," Mikey informs. "Did I mention they're idiots?"

"Twice now," Rose says. She takes Mikey by the arms and steers him to the kitchen. "Now no more distractions! Pancakes."

"The turtle guy can make pancakes...?" Kylan asks.

Mikey scoffs and pours the pancake mix. "I'm the _only_ turtle guy who can make pancakes."

"Mikey and his brothers protect people. They fight crime. I was actually in trouble once, and they saved me. That's how I met them. Then our friendship just bloomed from there," I explain.

"So...in a way, you have a bodyguard," Kylan says.

"Four body guards," Mikey corrects, smiling arrogantly. "But I do most of the protecting."

"No," I disagree, leaning against the counter. " _You_ do most of the screaming."

"Does anyone else know about them?" Kylan asks.

"Mallory," I say.

"But Parker doesn't know?" he asks. I nod. "Sweet; I know something Parker doesn't!"

I laugh. "Let's keep it that way." 

**LEO'S POV:**

"Hey bro," Raph's voice says quietly, as our family walks through the sewers, headed to the apartment.

I look at him wearily. "Hey Raph."

"Look...I'm...sorry about all I said yesterday. I'm just worried about you, ya know? I know you're my big brotha and everything, but I'm allowed to be worried about ya sometimes," he says. I watch his eyes. The fog has cleared up from them and he truly looks sorry. "I gave Lexa a hard time yesterday. I gotta apologize to her too."

I'm all ears. I clench my fists and try to keep myself under control.

"What did you say to her?" I end up growling instead of speaking it.

Raph holds up his hands to surrender. "Look, ya don't have to bite my whole head off. What we talked about isn't really your business. But my point is, I'm plannin' on apologizing to her. I kinda left her wonderin' why I was angry, and she deserves an answer."

When we get to the apartment, I find that the place is completely bright with a gingery feeling that really sets itself apart from the cold darkness outside. I look around and see Mikey has already made a place for himself on the couch next to Benj and a boy I assume is Kylan.

Mikey had sheepishly come home that morning to tell us that he accidentally walked in when a friend of the Kings was there. Rose had to escort Mikey home to make sure that he informed us.

Dunn takes a seat at the table to talk to Rose and Mallory joins the us, but mainly seems to be talking to Raph. Emmeline is chatting with Master Splinter. Casey's chilling on the couch and April is helping out in the kitchen. I think for a moment about who is missing from the picture.

Lexi. The birthday girl. For the first time since my decision, I panic. When am I supposed to tell her? In front of everybody? Maybe I could take the chance sitting right here in front of me and just tell her how I feel without anyone watching. But what if that makes the party awkward? Should I wait until after?

I find myself walking down the hallway to her bedroom anyway. The door is open.

"I thought you said you'd do something besides hibernating in your room. You said you'd talk to actual people."

She laughs, and standing up to hug me. The hug is warm and comforting. It shows me that I have to be fearless right now. I need to tell her how I feel. When I pull away, I decide it's the perfect time.

"I guess we should get back out there," she decides. And I shut my mouth before she can see that it was ever open.

"Of course," I agree. "Let's go."

When we enter the front room, my brothers all wish her a happy birthday. Don's eyes flicked to mine for a moment. It's as if he's silently asking whether or not I have told her yet. I shake my head slightly, and soon enough, he has turned his head back to Lexi's direction.

At this point, I'm starting to rethink telling her at all. But I don't have time to get another thought in before everyone begins singing happy birthday to her, holding a cake.

She grins, her eyes lightened. She's happy. She has all the people she cares about here in this room. I think for a moment.

Except for her dad. Hiding behind that smile of hers, she wishes her father was here. And it's as she blows out the eighteen multi-colored candles, I know exactly what she has wished for.

Emmeline disappears in the kitchen to go cut the cake. I look over at Lexi and am surprised to see she's looking back at me. She has a ghost of a smile on her face. I make a bold move and approach her, hugging her tightly.

When we pull away, I stare at her for a few moments.

"Um...Lexi..." I begin, and her eyes meet mine. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. _Idiot! Say something, Leo!_ But I can't think of anything to say.

"Trouble with words?" she asks. "That happens to me too. Can you break it down for me so I can at least try to understand?" _And now she thinks I'm an idiot who has to break down my sentences for her. Awesome, Leo._

"I don't know if I can. It's pretty direct; it just sounds better in my head," I admit, rubbing the back of my neck.

She laughs. "I'm sure it isn't _that_ hard."

"Okay," I begin, letting out a breath. "This is really hard. Don't laugh at me."

"Pinky promise," she says, holding up her pinky. I give her a look and raise my eye ridges. Her cheeks turn pink and she puts her pinky down.

"Right. Sorry. Mutant green turtle with three fingers. No pinky. I'm smart. Go on."

How am I going to say this? She promised not to laugh. And I trust her. So I know that this is my chance. It's now or never.

"The past few-" I begin, but Lexi's name is called.

"Lexi! Get your butt over here and get your cake!" Emmeline calls.

"I'll get it in a minute!" Lexi calls back.

"No, not in a minute! It's already melting, Alexandra."

Lexi groans and gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry; I'll be right back. Do you want a piece?"

"No, I'm alright."

"You sure? It's got cotton candy ice cream."

"And it tastes good?" I ask.

"Try it."

"Okay. I'll have a piece," I give in, laughing a little.

"Lexi!" Her mother calls.

"Coming!" she shouts back. Before I know it, she's handing me a plate of ice cream cake.

"Eat it."

I take a bite of cake and tilt my head.

"This is gross," I say in a grave voice.

Her face falls. "Really?"

"No, I'm just kidding. It's actually really good."

She laughs and takes a bite of her cake. Her face is covered in red and blue frosting. I try not to laugh, which comes out as a snort. I hand her a napkin and she wipes off the frosting.

We're both quiet for a few moments as we finish our cake. Has she forgotten that I was going to tell her something? I'm debating on whether or not I should bring it up again. Has she forgotten?

"So what were you saying?" Apparently she hasn't.

"Oh, right. Um..okay, so for a while I've-"

"Lexi, we're gonna open presents!" April calls. Lexi and I both let out a breath. I don't know whether to be happy or annoyed. I'm probably a little bit of both.

"It's alright. You're the birthday girl," I say.

"Yeah, well maybe the birthday girl wants to know what you have to say," she replies quietly.

I bite my lip. "It's a long story, Lex. I'll tell you later, okay?"

When we get into the front room, I catch eyes with Don. He gives me that same look, and I shake my head again. He looks a bit confused. My brother casually makes his way over to me as I take a seat near the fireplace.

"What happened? You've been talking to her this entire time and you still haven't told her?" Don exclaims quietly. "What's going on, Leo?"

"I've been trying. I keep getting interrupted."

Don looks guilty. He rubs the back of his neck. "Rose and I suggested that we open presents now. Sorry about that," he apologizes. I sigh and shake my head.

"It's alright, Donnie. I'm starting to think that telling her wouldn't have been a good idea anyway."

"What do you mean? You need to tell her!" All signs of apology have vanished from his face. "You love her!" I give them a look and glance around to see if anyone has heard.

"Don't say it so loudly! Do you want the whole world to know?" I whisper harshly.

"If that would help you tell her, then yes. I do," Don retorts.

I sigh, irritated. My family is way too involved in this. "Look, I appreciate how concerned you are about this," I say, feeling the sarcasm dripping from my voice. "But I'm not exactly ready to-oh, I don't know-ruin my entire life!"

"It's not going to ruin your life, Leo," Don says, shaking his head. "You're just scared."

I bite my lip and stare at my brother for a moment before turning away. Ever since I'd admitted that I do get afraid sometimes, they began using it against me. Intentionally or unintentionally.

Lexi opens the gifts from her family and Mallory first. It's mostly clothes, gift cards and inside-joke based presents. She's crying with laughter on the floor at the cactus Benj got her. Inside jokes are weird.

Mikey presents her with the video games and Superman shoes he got her. He looks very proud of himself, and when she attacks him with a hug, he knows it was worth the wait of telling her what he got her.

She opens Don's present-a video camera, which is something she's been really wanting. She almost cries at that one.

"I've been working for the Lab at the Headquarters, and they've been paying me. That's how I was able to get it," he explains.

"What?" Mikey shrieks. "They've been paying you for being smart? You aren't even working! You just know things!" Mikey complains.

Don glares at Mikey. "For your information, Michelangelo, I wasn't born smart. I work very hard. I actually spend my time doing something worthwhile."

"You sit in your lab and watch things go boom," Raph says bluntly.

"What matters is that Donnie worked hard for it. Raph, that would be like you getting paid for working out, or Leo getting paid for meditating." She turns to Mikey, who is looking at her with big eyes as he waits for her to include him in the example. "Or Mikey getting paid for...playing video games."

"Aw yeah!" Mikey yells. "Do they have a job for that?"

Raph whacks him upside the head and hands Lexi the gift he got her. She smiles when she finds a large, plush blanket.

"Since you're always cold," he says, smirking.

She hugs him. "I love it, Raph. Thanks!"

Her eyes turn to me when she sees the last gift. She picks up the card.

"Uh it's kind of long..." I say. "You don't have to read it now."

She pulls out a huge stack of books. "Books? You got her books?" Mikey asks, confused.

Lexi looks like she wants to swim in the piles of books. She squeals.

"Apparently she likes books," Raph says unnecessarily.

"The Divergent series? The Maze Runner series?" she shrieks, and the next thing I know, she's hugging me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laugh. "There's more."

She jumps back to the box and pulls out more. "The Delirium series!" She grins at me. "Thank you so much, Leo! Ugh this is the best thing ever."

"Leo also has a bonus present for you," Don adds, ignoring the dangerous look I'm giving him. Everyone is now looking at me. I'm put on the spot. I wish that I would've been able to go through with telling her before everyone was listening. I have no choice now.

There is a loud knock at the door. Everyone is silent. Wow. It's truly like the world doesn't want me to be with her.

"There weren't supposed to be anymore guests, were there?" Rose asks.

Emmeline shakes her head. She has a solemn look on her face, and we all jump when the knock is heard again. Emmeline turns to my family and nods her head once, giving us the signal to hide. We all disperse into nearby hiding places. I put my hands on my katana, as I duck behind the dining table. We wait.

The door opens. There's a gasp.

"McDaniel!" Emmeline cries out, with excitement and wonder seeping from her voice.

"What?" Rose and Lexi both say. Footsteps follow and the two sisters stop at the door.

"Oh my gosh...Noah!" Lexi shrieks, and I hear a male-sounding laugh. I crane my neck just in time to see her embrace a tall guy with brown hair. He hugs her back for a few seconds, and then she pulls away. "What...how...when...you...where...what?!" Lexi sputters and the guy smiles, glancing over at Rose and Emmeline.

"Okay, I thought we agreed when you guys moved that you'd help her learn to use her words. She's never gonna get a solid career if she keeps acting like this," he teases, shaking his head.

"Why are you here? Oh my goodness, I hate you so much!" She hugs him again.

"Now you're hugging me and saying you hate me," he says. "You _really_ know how to make sense."

She pulls away and puts her hands on top of her head.

"How are you hear? How did you find us, Noah?"

Noah. That sounds familiar.

Oh crap. I'm too late. Why did I do this to myself? Why didn't I listen to Donnie and tell her right away? Her best guy friend from childhood came back and for whatever reason, he is standing here in the doorway on her birthday, hugging her and joking like he had just seen her yesterday. _I really hate the world's way of proving me wrong..._

He laughs and steps inside. He has light brown hair that's spiked up and he is exceptionally tall. He wears a pair of dark jeans and a a plaid button up shirt. I feel a sting of jealousy when I realize how much better-looking he is than me. Yet again, I'm not good looking whatsoever, so anyone could win that game.

"I finished up school a few days ago, and got excepted into Crespo Taylor's University." Great. He's even going to the same college as her! There's no way that a romance isn't going to bloom from there! "Ever since you left I've been wondering what happened to you. Things haven't been the same in Malibu. I heard that CTU was really good, and my cousin is a huge advocate. So here I am." And awesome: he uses big words like advocate. Come on, Leo, you can't compete with that!

"Well, Noah, you kind of crashed our party here," Rose announces, but she's smiling. _Thank you, Rose! Please get this dude out of the apartment before he steals Lexi's heart._

"Hey, no worries," Noah says, laughing. "I'll see you all later, then?"

Lexi grins. "Definitely."

He smiles and gives everyone a hug goodbye, making his hug for Lexi extra long.

Great. How could this _possibly_ go wrong?

 **A/N: OKAY WAIT WAIT WAIT DONT LEAVE I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING PLEASE COME BACK**

 **YES I told you Leo was gonna be confessing his feelings.**

 **Well, you see...he WAS**

 **but then a certain somebody showed up and ya know uh I'm a writer which translates to "I like to make life hard for my characters" sorry LOL IT COMES WITH THE JOB DESCRIPTION.**

 **I PROMISE Noah isn't a bad guy! Hopefully, you'll end up liking him. Yes, right now, you might hate him but he's a lovable guy! You just have to see him as someone other than the guy who prolonged Lexinardo from happening.**

 **Yes, this IS a Leonardo love story. But love doesn't always come easy! And like I've said before, I also want to make it more than just your average tmnt fanfiction. I want it to mean something. My OCs are people who have their own lives, even though the turtles are huge parts of their lives, they still have lives of their own.**

 **Yes, this is a series. There will be 3 books to be exact. I promise you that Lexinardo WILL happen and I'll even promise you that it'll happen in the next book! I only hope you are willing to stay around long enough for it to happen ^.^**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to anyone who ever even looked at this story for .02 seconds! The views and comments/reviews helped me and inspired me and I appreciate it so much! Thank you so much! And I'll see you in Book 2 of "The Call"(: ive already written the first chapter, I just have to post it, so I'll try to get to that asap(:**


End file.
